The greatest of these remain
by Tenderheart78
Summary: A stranger appears on the lawn at Hogwarts one morning, a muggle woman turned witch. It seem like Severus might have finally find someone who can truly understand him.  M for later scenes
1. Chapter 1: Confusion and Intrigue

**The greatest of these remain**

**Chapter one:**

**Confusion **

She was being pulled away, but besides that she couldn't feel anything. Her body was weightless. She was traveling through space and time. Around her in the black she saw the shimmer of translucent colors stream by. Her memories were being stripped from her.

"NO! I won't lose them!" she screamed "I can't lose them!"

She was filled with anger. Every part of her body started to glow a soft golden color. She was enraged but her mind was holding on. Whatever wanted her life wasn't going to get it without a fight

"God help me!" She begged, the rage causing tears to stream down her face.

Suddenly the tunnel turned, heading off in another direction. Faster and faster she traveled down the corridor of light, glowing more and more golden. She could see the end of the tunnel and the basking radiance of pink light was shining through.

The other side of that tunnel was much more peaceful. The pink light of the sunrise covered Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in a warm hue. The buildings and trees made black silhouettes in the vibrant color. The sun would rise soon and another day would begin. It was beautiful. Anyone could tell that. Almost anyone. Standing in the teachers lounge window was the Potion's master, Severus Snape, glaring at the new day.

"What is it worth anymore?" he sighed. His thoughts turned to the pink light. Pink, almost red,…red like her hair. "Oh Lily" Severus sniffed just a bit but composed himself quickly. This was his lot in life. He had made his choices which resulted in the death of the only person that ever loved him, or better yet that he ever loved. He looked in the mirror at himself, glaring at the long greasy black hair that framed his pale face, and forced the glint of emotion out of his dark eyes.

"Much better" he thought. Better to have no heart than one that was aching.

It was then that he heard the noise, like something electrical ripping a hole through fabric but so big you could fit the world through it. He turned quickly to the sky; the pink glow had a spot which glowed blue as spider-like fingers of light hugged where the sky met this tear.

"Merlin, what is that?" Snape gasped, taken aback. He looked around the grounds, seeing Dumbledore heading out the gate towards the strange light.

Snape hid behind the window a bit and watched. He wasn't afraid, but the cunningness of his nature made him want to gather as much information as he could before joining them.

As Snape watched, most of the staff of Hogwarts was on the front lawn looking up, wands drawn. He could hear mutters of speculation and fear.

"Could it be 'You-Know-Who'?"

"He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?"

Snape scoffed a bit "No it can't be the dark lord," he said, rubbing the mark under his robe. "But that doesn't mean anything good will come out of that tear."

In the center of blue tear a small ball of golden light could be seen getting larger and larger. Dumbledore looked up as static charges emanated from the chasm in the sky. Something was coming though. He couldn't tell what it was, but he was on guard.

Back in the tear, the traveler felt on fire. She could feel some aspect of her mind, her body, changing. Transforming somehow, though she couldn't understand what it was. She still felt something trying to strip her of her mind, her thoughts, her feelings. Her hazel eyes became fixated on the opening.

"NO! I won't give in!" Her breathing quickened. She was fighting so hard to keep herself here, to keep herself from being erased into oblivion. The golden glow hugged her tighter, almost covering her in protection. She broke free from the tunnel and hurled down to earth. Her last sight being a castle bathed in pink light.

As the golden ball grew larger, it escaped the rip in the sky and raced towards the road at breaking speeds.

"Stand back!" Dumbledore exclaimed.

The crowd, which was now somewhat larger from the students that ran out from the commotion, stepped back towards the front gate and cowered a bit to shield themselves from the impact. The object collided with the ground, throwing dirt and dust everywhere.

With the dust settling, the golden glow pulsated as a heartbeat and started to fade. As the dazzlingness of the glow subsided, Dumbledore got his first look at what this object was and he was shocked. In the center of a small crater lay a girl. No not a girl, a woman, but with the aura of girl. She was naked and curled onto her side hugging the ground.

"Someone hand me a robe!" Dumbledore exclaimed.

A tall older woman with black hair took off her green cape and handed it to Dumbledore.

"Here you are sir" McGonagall spoke up.

"Thank you Minerva" he replied as he walked towards the young lady bent down and carefully covered her up.

He saw her looking up at him; her hazel eyes had fear in them.

"What's your name, child?" he questioned her tenderly.

Tabatha looked up. Standing there was man, a very old man, with white hair and a beard that seemed to go on forever. He was dressed in a way she had only read about in stories. He looked like Merlin. She was afraid, but his blue eyes seemed kind. Her mouth was dry but she tried to make the sounds.

"T…T..Tabatha" she shivered.

"And where, my dear, did you come from?" He looked deep in her eyes. There was no magic in there. She was a muggle.

Tabatha could tell someone was entering her thoughts and panicked. She didn't know where she was and who these strange people were, nor did she have any idea how the old man could be probing her mind.

"NO!" She thought mentally, and in an instant Dumbledore was shut out of her mind.

The old man stepped back. Where once he felt no magic was now full of it. He tried again to look into her mind, but saw nothing. Her power was too strong. He looked back towards the castle. He could see a dark figure standing in a window watching the interaction.

"Dammit!" Snape scowled "He saw me." Snape was watching the interaction go on from the distance of the castle and was totally perplexed. He, too, felt no magic coming from this...this creature until Dumbledore tried to enter her mind. Then like an explosion, she filled with magic. "How can a muggle have magic? It's not possible. She must be hiding something." Snape looked down again and saw that Dumbledore must be thinking the same thing.

"Professor Snape, would you care to come down here please?" Dumbledore called.

Snape knew this was coming. Dumbledore knew how skilled he was at Legilimency and evidently he thought Snape could pull something out of this creature that he himself could not.

"Coming sir" Snape replied coolly and turned from the window and headed out.

Turning back to Tabatha, Dumbledore kneeled down and examined her with warmth and concern in his eyes.

"We just want to help you" he soothed.

Tabatha looked up at him. She could feel that he was being sincere, but she also could feel fear.

"He's apprehensive of me" she thought. With that she gasped. "How the hell do I know that? I could feel it? I can feel his emotions!" She started to shiver, shock was covering her body. She attempted to stand up but her legs were weak. A very large man with kind eyes caught her as she lunged forward, almost falling on her face. She looked at the old man.

"Why can I feel what you're feeling?" she pleaded with Dumbledore.

Before Dumbledore could answer there was a rush of air. Tabatha looked up and coming down the stone path was a figure in black. His stride was determined. He was not happy and that unhappiness at this moment was directed at her. Her eyes locked with his for a moment, she felt fear and started to shake even more.

Snape felt her enter his mind for a second.

"How can that thing do that?" he exclaimed completely caught off guard. Quickly he used his talent in Occlumency to push her out of his mind. However, he was sure she must have seen something.

Approaching Tabatha who still hung on to the giants arm, Snape leered.

"Who are you? Where are you from? What do you want? Don't play stupid with me, I have ways of making you talk!" His voice flowed out like a dagger cutting at her with every word. Tabatha raised her head again and stared into his black eyes.

"I wish I was dead."

The world poured out of her mouth like hot wax pooling around his feet. He remembered saying those exact words once before, a life time ago. Did she know? Did she know about him? About Lily? Did she know what he's done? Tabatha's eyes started to roll back in her head. She was passing out. Snape again tried to look into her mind, but there was nothing. He could not read this creature. This...woman.

Snape's quizzical sense was lit. Who is she? What does she want? Where did she come from? He walked over to her slowly, noticing that her eyes were glazing over. He reached out and moved her brown hair out of her eyes and saw nothing. He felt a twinge of fear.

"Sh…shes fading!" he looked up to Dumbledore "We have to get her into the castle."

Dumbledore rushed over and touched the giants arm "Hagrid, take her to the infirmary and quickly! Professor Snape and I will follow!" Hagrid scooped up Tabatha and ran up the stone path with only one goal in mind - get her to Madam Pomfrey.

Dumbledore turned to the crowd of onlookers an calmly spoke, "There is nothing to see here now. I believe we should all go inside and prepare for the day ahead. If there is any news, I assure you I will share it with you all!"

He turned to Snape, "Come, we must follow. I fear that girl is in danger." Snape looked at him sideways as they rushed up the path.

"Girl, sir? She didn't seem old, but she was far from a school girl, wouldn't you agree?"

Dumbledore thought for a moment. "Yes, Severus, perhaps to you she is not a girl but to me she appears to be. I'm sure you can understand the perspective of an old man, my _boy_?" Severus understood his headmaster's point of view but then was quite startled on why he should have been so keen to know she wasn't a girl, nor a creature for that matter. She was a woman.

He thought about her as they raced up the corridor toward the hospital wing. She wasn't small he recalled. Hanging on to Hagrid you could tell this was no dainty creature. She was tall and sturdy and she had quite a bit of weight to her as well. She would quite possibly be very intimidating if you saw her in her full stature. Her body was not of a Venus that was for sure. However, he then recalled her face. She was pale from her ordeal, but he could see she normally had fair skin. Almost porcelain, he would wager. Her shortish brown hair gave a contrast to her face which made her features stand out. She had hazel eyes framed by long eye lashes. In a way, it did give her a school girl look. Her nose...well it was much better than his own hooked monstrosity. Her nose fit her face well and complemented her in every way. Then there were her lips, full and pink, on a mouth he felt would look lovely in a smile. She was not perfect; she was heavy and tall, but her face, her face made her rather stunning.

As soon as that thought crossed his mind he was appalled and extremely glad when, from somewhere, he heard Dumbledore's voice.

"Severus.. Severus.. Are you listening to me?"

Severus shot back to reality as the old headmaster touched his shoulder. "Yes sir. Sorry, I was just trying to…" He paused, looking for the right words to say so not to let his true thoughts be known. "I was just trying to figure out how a muggle turned into a witch before our eyes."

"Yes I agree with you Severus. I, too, am completely perplexed." Dumbledore responded at they turned into the hospital wing. Looking up, Hagrid was running toward them.

"Dumbledore, sir… that girl, sir, she's not doin' good. Madam Pomfrey's afraid she ain't gonna make it. Please, sir, hurry."

Snape and Dumbledore sped up and raced to the side of Tabatha's bed, wands out. She was leaving them. Snape could see it in her eyes, they were open but the life was draining from them. He thought of Lily, his sweet Lily, how cold her eyes were when he found her. No, another woman with warm eyes would not die in front of him again.

"Megali Episkey!" Snape held out his wand and magic poured out. The force of his concentration was causing him to shake and sweat. Dumbledore, looking at the effort, was taken aback, but quickly also held out his wand

"Megali Episky!" his voice boomed. As his magic joined Snape's, Tabatha's body glowed gold again. Her back arched off the bed and she inhaled deeply. They did it. She was back. Tabatha opened her eyes and looked at both the old man and the peculiar man in black and mouthed "thank you" before her eyes fluttered shut and she was off into a dreamless sleep.

Snape looked down at her sleeping form. "Well," he said coolly, "at least she's not dead now we can-"

"Tabatha." Dumbledore cut him off.

"W-what?" Snape turned to the old wizard.

"Tabatha. Her name is Tabatha." Dumbledore replied, eyes towards Snape.

Snape looked at Dumbledore and then looked back down at Tabatha. "Tabatha." he said to himself "not bad for a muggle, or whatever you are." Her hair was covering half her face, but he could see the outline of her features as she breathed softly. She had a pleasant aire about her he did not normally see in people, especially women. A small smile pursed his lips, but he quickly caught himself and made his demeanor harsh once again.

"Well, whatever her name is, at least now we can find out what going on" he spat.

"Yes that is true, my boy. But let us now go. It is almost breakfast and we have to assure the staff and the students that all is well. She will be fine here till she wakes and then we will talk to her." Dumbledore turned to walk out.

Severus Snape peered again at the sleeping woman. "This is going to be interesting" he mused. He loved a good riddle. Again, a small smile crossed his face. Catching himself and washing it off, he turned and with a whoosh of his long black robe, he followed the headmaster out to the Great Hall.


	2. Chapter 2: Realizations and Resolutions

**Chapter 2 **

**Resolutions**

Tabatha's eyes fluttered open. "Where am I?" She thought, gazing around at the stone cathedral ceiling and the line of hospital beds. "I must be dreaming" she thought. She started to sit up but a pain ripped through her skull. "Oh!" she grabbed her head; it felt like a million spikes were going through it. Tabatha then tried to remember how she ended up here. She had a blurry recollection of a golden light and the faces of people she didn't know. They were kind faces except for that man… yes that man in black. His face was definitely not kind, but for some reason an inner part of her was telling to not be quick to judge.

Madam Pomfrey looked up from her desk and noticed Tabatha. Quickly she got up and rushed over.

"My dear girl, thank goodness you're awake, you gave us all here at Hogwarts quite a fright." She gushed as she checked Tabatha's vitals buy running a wand over her head.

Tabatha smiled at the older woman's concern but brushed the wand away from her head. "Where?.. Where am I.. What is Hogwarts?" she looked confused and dazed.

"My dear you never heard of Hogwarts? It's just the finest school of witchcraft and wizardry in all of the UK, most likely the world!" Madam Pomfrey gushed with pride.

Tabatha felt ill and slid back down causing Madam Pomfrey to worry, "My dear are you ok? Do you feel ill again?"

Tabatha's eyes darted around like a frightened animal "This is not right" she thought to herself. "This is all wrong." Tabatha felt confusion again, "Is this a joke? Witchcraft? Wizardry? There's no such thing as either of those". Her mouth was dry.

Madam Pomfrey gave a worried look. "I think we should call Dumbledore." Tabatha's eyes flashed back and forth. "Dumbledore..." That name sounded familiar.

Madam Pomfrey picked up on her distress, "Yes dear, he was the first person you met when you.. umm.. well when you landed in our front court."

Tabatha thought hard, she could hardly remember. "That man in black, the one with the dark eyes?"

Madam Pomfrey laughed, "No, child," her giggling grew, "imagine that Professor Snape confused with headmaster Dumbledore."

A loud clearing of someone's throat was heard at the far end of the hospital wing and a voice pierced the air with a dark velvety monotone.

"Ah, yes. Imagine the lowly Potions Master mistaken as the Headmaster. How ridiculous is that, huh Pomfrey?"

Tabatha and Madam Pomfrey both looked up. At the end of the hall stood Professor Snape, his arms folded tightly and glaring at the two women.

Tabatha sat up feeling a bit as if a principle just caught her breaking a rule. That man in black, Professor Snape she believed, sure had a presence about him.

Snape walked down the line of beds quickly, his black robes fluttering behind him. He stopped curtly infront of Tabatha.

"You're to come with me" he said quickly and Tabatha knew this was not a request.

"Professor!" Madam Pomfrey cut in. "This girl been though a lot, she should be resting!"

"Calm yourself Madam" Snape seared, "The headmaster requested she be brought as soon as she awoke. I trust you believe he would only have her best interest in mind?"

Madam Pomfrey could not argue with that. "Well as long as you make sure if she starts to look ill you bring her straight back, understood?"

Snape let out a sigh, "Yes, of course Madam. You will not be denied your charge." He then switched focus to Tabatha in the bed, who was keenly observing the exchange. "I assume you're not deaf, so perhaps your intelligence is not up to par. I was speaking of you so get up and let's get a move on. I do not have all day."

Tabatha's eyes narrowed. She was far from stupid. She knew that even if she couldn't remember past yesterday. "I have nothing to wear," she spat back at him, "so unless you want me to walk the halls in my hospital gown, or better yet nothing at all, I suggest you come up with an alternative!"

Snape was taken back; this innocent looking woman had spunk. Not many people had the nerve to speak back to him. He was angered and annoyed, but intrigued. He hardly had a chance to compose his thoughts when Tabatha again chimed.

"Fine I guess we're going like this." She pulled of the blanket and started to move her legs off the bed.

Yes, she was tall, tall enough for the gown to rest very high on her thigh. Snape's eye caught the ivory color of her legs and how far that ivory color moved up toward the blue gown. Just as his eye reached the tip of the gown he quickly turned around. Feeling himself blush, breathing for a second he quipped, "I'll make sure robes are brought to you. I'll be back in half an hour." With that he stormed off.

Snape roamed the dark stone halls for a minute clearing his head "What proper woman would do such a thing? Expose herself to stranger like that." He thought of how she spoke, her pronunciation. His eyes rolled, "She's American! No wonder, they always were a bit more uncouth, a bit more definite." She was going to be more a handful then he thought, but he had to get to her to Dumbledore. There were so many questions, who was she? Could she be a spy? It wasn't likely, but stranger things had happened. Who, or what, ever she was or whatever she's doing before they could find out he'd have to get her a proper robe. Just then he saw Professor McGonagall walk by, quickly he followed after her.

Thirty minutes later Snape appeared back at the hospital wing a green robe in hand. Walking quickly towards Tabatha he tossed the robe on the bed, "Here, I hope they fit, seeing you are stouter then McGonagall."

Tabatha eyes narrowed again and her face flushed, she grabbed the robe and glared up at Snape. "Well do you mind if I get changed? Or would you like to watch as I fill out this robe with my stoutness?"

Snape was taken back again, but he looked at her unwavering and he walked over to the other side of the room behind a screen. He didn't mean to insult her; he was only stating a fact. He really wouldn't comment negatively on anyone's appearance; looking at his reflection in window he remembered how that could feel. Being called a greasy git when he was younger ripped at his heart. It was the cowards way out to use someone's appearance to show your superiority over them. Severus Snape was no coward. No, when he insulted you, he tended to focus on things that really matter - your intelligence and character. His mind flew back to the present when he heard Tabatha's voice calling from behind him.

"Well I guess I'm ready" she exclaimed "I suppose you were right I am a bit to stout for this robe" she declared strong willed as ever.

Snape turned around slowly and looked at her. He could see the embarrassment in her eyes but her face held fast. His eyes traveled from her face down the length of her body. The robe was a bit more than snug, pulling at her curves. And she had a lot of curves. A fact that Snape found he thought was not a bad thing on her at all. Again he chastised himself for even thinking pleasant thoughts about her. She was probably like all the rest, people he could hardly stand being around, and who could hardly stand him. However Snape raised his wand, "Apto!" Magic poured from the wand and struck Tabatha's gown, which transformed its shape to a much more supposedly flattering form.

Tabatha looked down in awe, "How did you?... Was that magic? Oh I don't feel so good," she stumbled back to the bed.

Snape rolled his eyes again frustrated and marched over to her, "No, we're going to the see the headmaster and we're going to see him right now. Compose yourself, you're perfectly safe and Dumbledore will explain everything when we get to his chambers." He stood at the side of her bed and Tabatha was quite sure he was not leaving. In fact , looking down at the wand in his hand, she was quite sure that he would get her there anyway he had too.

Standing up Tabatha looked into Snape's eyes; he was taller than her, by a hair. He glared at her.

"Follow me," and with that the man and black took off down the row of beds, and out the hospital wing.

Tabatha moved quickly to follow him down the stone corridor. She had never been in a castle before, well at least she thought. Her memory was still not very good, and she was attempting to look at every detail she could while basically running after this man. Snape knew she was falling behind he rolled his eyes, "How annoying this is," he thought, he hated to doddle. "Do try to keep up if you please," he shot back in his coldest voice.

Tabatha was eyeing a portrait on the wall. Forgetting who she was with, she exclaimed, "Are these all from the early modern period? Looks like the mid 1600's to me?"

Snape paused. "What did she say? Early modern period?" He looked back and saw her examining the painting in detail. "She seems intelligent," he noted, "how very interesting." Not intelligent like these prats he taught. Some were quite gifted at learning the right things to say to achieve a good grade, but this was applied intelligence. Applied intelligence was one of the most beautiful and stimulating things in the world, if only used correctly.

Snape attention was brought back as he heard Tabatha whisper "This painting looks so real." Her face was inches from the canvas. Before Snape could give any warning, the sitter in the portrait turned from the profile view and glared at Tabatha, exclaiming, "DO YOU MIND!" Tabatha yelped and flung herself onto the other side of the corridor. "Oh my God!" she exclaimed, "What the hell is that!" Snape felt his lips twitch. It took all he could to stop himself from snickering. Composing himself he strained to keep his voice level, "You're in a school for witchcraft and wizardry. What did you suppose the painting would do?" With that he turned around and started walking again this time markedly slower.

Tabatha looked back at the portrait and chuckled, "I guess that's true, what did I suppose?" She followed Snape who, at the sound of her chuckle, struggled again to stop a grin. "Damn this girl, why the hell did he find her amusing!"

Tabatha followed Snape again down the hall making sure to not linger at anything too long, less she would have a fright. After some time they reached a large engraved door. Snape looked back to make sure she was still with him and grabbed the large brass handle flinging it open, then proceeding to enter the chamber. Tabatha followed tentatively looking around again, the room was huge and filled with things she could not even describe, she wanted to look around touch explore everything. Snape could tell from her behavior that she was overwhelmed by the shear amount of new knowledge around her. Her eyes finally stopped its quest when she heard a voice, a voice she remember as kind and compassionate.

"Tabatha my child I hope to see you're feeling well", Dumbledore softly stated.  
>Tabatha looked at the old wizard again remembering his kind eyes. She smiled softly "thank you.. sir… yes I am feeling much better."<p>

"Good good" he exclaimed as he rose from behind his desk and walked next to Snape. " I hope that my trusted friend Severus here was gracious in his collection of you to my chamber, he tends to give an off putting air to people at times". Tabatha smiled and looked back at the man in black thinking that yes he indeed had what you would call an off putting air, she then stopped for a moment and puzzled looked back at Dumbledore then to Snape "Severus? Your name is Severus?" She said with a smile.

Severus felt flush with anger, he remembered how his name, his noble name, was manipulated to be used a source of torment as a child he could still hear the word now "Snivellus" his stomach flipped he felt like he was going to be ill. Quickly he set his jaw and glared at Tabatha his eyes narrowing, "it's a name of honor, do you have any idea how many Roman Empires were named Severus" he spat with anger.  
>Tabatha looked at him dead in the eyes yet again. He was hurt by her smile, she never hurt anyone if she could help it, and this man looked like she smacked him, why would he be so upset about his name? She thought for a moment, a name then quickly she replied "why if I'm not mistaken five."<p>

Severus Snape nearly fell over he cleared his throat more than once and looked down as he stammered "Y-yes… I believe you're correct." Dumbledore either oblivious to what just transpired or grossly ignoring it smiled warmly "Well, well Severus my boy, finally someone with your intellect it would seem".

Severus shook his head slowly still quite taken back by the statement made. "Yes headmaster it would seem".

Dumbledore smiled broadly "well good then it would seem you two might get alone which is why I'm glad to announce my decision for your Severus to train this new witch in the art of witch craft."

"What?" "Excuse me sir?" Tabatha and Severus exclaimed in that order.

Tabatha walked up to the old wizard "no, no sir I'm sorry you are mistaken I am not a witch, I've seen what magic and be and trust me I am in no way magical".

Dumbledore mused "my dear you are certainly a witch, every person with magic is able to be identified; we have an aura about us you might say."

Tabatha mouth went dry she licked her lips and looked up at the two men. "I am sure that if I was a witch or whatever I would certainly know it correct? I mean you don't just wake up and become a witch now do you?"

Dumbledore motioned his wand to the side of the room and a glass of water floated over to her. "Here you go my dear this will help your throat. Tabatha reached for it and drank it slowly. Dumbledore continued "No never has there been a case of someone's magical ability coming to realization so late in life, you must be close to thirty am I right?"

Tabatha paused and thought. How old was she? Her eyes darted back and forth as searched her mind… in fact who the hell she was.

Severus watched this search pan out on Tabatha's face. He knew right away, "she has no idea," A bit of sympathy fluttered in his heart for this interesting person before him. Again he cursed himself for this. "What is wrong with you Severus Snape stop this nonsense this instant!"

Tabatha kept flipping through files and files of mental information, "Damn it!" she thought in panic "I know what a flipping early modern period portrait looks like but I don't know my own stupid age!" She kept looking deep into herself her face became outwardly panicked. "I don't know" she exclaimed, tears rushed down her face.

Dumbledore looked at her with compassion "You went through a lot yesterday perhaps you just need some time to heal, I'm sure it will all come back to you my dear".

Severus sensing a moment spoke up "Sir I don't think I should be the one to teach miss … Miss"

"Rewolf" Tabatha spoke quietly, "my name is Tabatha Rewolf, that's all I know of who I am or where im from".

Severus looked at her and looked back at Dumbledore, again he felt sorry for her. No he thought he was not going to teach someone he evidently had some disturbing weakness for, it wouldn't work, and even if it did he didn't want it to. Again he turned to Dumbledore "sir as I said I do not believe I should be the one to teach Miss Rewolf, I feel that my talents can be used in other manors besides babysitting this thing" he said cool as ice.

Tabatha's eyes flashed up and met his gaze, she was upset. No that would be a grave understatement she was furious. She had purposely gone out of her way to make him feel better after she noticed how sensitive he was over his name, and this is the thanks she received. She was sure he could tell how lost and hurt she was over the lack of any information on her own being but yet he callously tossed her off.  
>"How can you be so ... so… heartless?" her voice rose "how can you be so …Cruel! Her voice quaked and with that the golden glow that emanated from her the day before colored her flesh and with that three glass items in the chamber exploded in a fury. Without a notice she turns around and stormed out of Dumbledore chamber leaving both Severus and Dumbledore himself in awe.<p>

Finally Severus spoke "well that didn't go well now did it", peering over of Dumbledore who was looking at him questionably. Dumbledore then sighed shaking his "You really know how to say the kindest things at the most appropriate moments don't you Severus." Severus looked down at the floor like a chastised child but said nothing.

Walking away Dumbledore turned "You will teach that young lady do you understand Severus". Dumbledore paused looking away then continued "I feel no evil in her, but a she is powerful and a uncontrolled power like that is almost worse."

Severus again tried to protest "sir I told you, even if it was not tactfully done, that I feel my services would be better used…" Dumbledore spun around and glared at Severus "No Severus you listen to me now, she could mistakenly hurt someone without being taught how to control it, it could be herself or worse, what if its Lily's son." Snape swallowed hard and looked down.

"Yes Severus" Dumbledore pushed on "it could well be her son if I'm not mistaken you swore to me to you would do anything you had to in order to project that boy!"

Severus nodded his head, Dumbledore was right he had sworn to project Lily's son when he failed to project his only love.

Severus looked up "yes of course sir, your right" he said flatly

Dumbledore face soften "good I knew you would see the light my boy, now you better find that girl before she gets lost. You're going to put her in the chambers next to yours, you're going to keep an eye on that girl for me understand." Severus again just nodded. Smiling Dumbledore soften even more. "Splendid she might even prove useful to us Severus, I feel she has the making of a very powerful witch, and who in all of Hogwarts is a better wizard then yourself! I have a feeling you two are going to get along just wonderfully" he patted him on the back and led him to the door.

As the chamber to Dumbledore office closed Severus leaned back and closed his eyes. this was not what he had in mind at all, but Dumbledore was right it was his fault that he had to protect Lily's son, if it wasn't for him she would be alive to protect him herself. A tear came to Severus eye as he heard a faint voice "Damn it I think I'm lost". That was her alright her American accent was hard to miss. Severus stood up and straightened his robs and headed off down the hall after the voice of Tabatha Rewolf, his new pupil.


	3. Chapter 3: Rage and Submission

**CH. 3**

**Submission**

Severus Snape walked down the stone hallway, determined to find this new pupil of his. Moving quickly, his heavy black boots clacked against the granite floor as his dark robes bellowed behind him. His frame was taught as his clinched his wand tightly in his right hand. He was very glad that night was upon them, for he was absolutely in no mood to deal with a multitude of children getting in his way.

"Oh this is ridiculous," Severus muttered to himself, "She's acting like child."

Severus was far from fond of children and the idea of teaching a grown up version of one left a bitter taste in the back of his throat.

Frustration welled deep inside him as he lifted his wand, "Locuso iami!" he spat.

In front of him, where a large paned window was before, a glowing orb of light shimmering. As if looking through water, the shape of Tabatha racing through the great hall was revealed to him. A smirk of satisfaction crossed Severus lips; she was not far from where he was by any means. He turned down a small dark passage way hidden behind a suit of armor and raced down to a little known door that lead to the great hall.

Tabatha had entered the Great hall by mistake; in fact most of where she wandered that evening was a mistake. The castle was huge on its own right not to mention that she was sure some places she past more than once were slightly changed.

The great hall was dark for the most part. She could barely make out anything but the appearance of rows and rows of long tables. As she made her way down the rows and almost to the door she heard a dark voice softly speak the word, "Colloportus." With that the door in front of her slammed tight. Tabatha raced over and pulled at the large ringed door handle but it wouldn't budge; she was locked in this hall. Tabatha sighed and turned around before her was Professor Snape looking at her with an expression of distain that made Tabatha's blood boil.

"I see magic does have its perks doesn't it?" Tabatha growled. "It must be nice to have something done for you without much work!"

Severus's eyes narrowed, his jaws and teeth clinched as he spoke, "The Headmaster asked me to take you to your chambers"

"And if I don't agree!" Tabatha voice rose

"Then" he tapped his wand in his left hand "you can see how little work really need to be done" his voice hardly above a whisper to control his rage.

Tabatha quickly thought out her options and logically he was right. Being stubborn was not going to help her in this situation. She had no idea where she was or who she was, and even if she left the castle she had no place to go at this time.

"Fine, lead the way," Tabatha responded, returning the quiet strain of his voice.

Severus flicked his wand and the doors opened before them. Tabatha followed again as he lead her out of the room, this time without making any attempt to slow for her. The castle was dark and she soon felt as if she was in a labyrinth of stone as they twisted and turned finally making their way to a dark set of stairs. Tabatha paused at the top of the staircase as Severus walked down them quickly.

"It's too dark," she sighed.

Without a word or a pause Severus lifted his wand and a glow of blue light illuminated the stairwell.

"Keep up," he barked.

Tabatha raced behind him following the light. When they finally reached the bottom they turned once more and entered an open space. Candles were lit around the circular ante room. The light danced off of the damp stone work. The echoing drip of what could be water was heard coming from one of the many dark passages that lead off the room. Along with doors, windows to darkness were covered in black iron bars and cobwebs hung everywhere. Tabatha hugged her arms around her body and quickly caught up to Severus, the only other living creature she could find.

"W..where are we going?" Tabatha questioned nervously.

Severus stopped and let out a large sigh as his shoulder slumped forward. He was really in no mood for this.

Through an exasperated exhale he spoke, "I told you. We're going to your chambers."

"They're in the dungeon?" Tabatha said in disbelieve, "Why am I being put in the dungeon? That's rather cruel!"

Severus could hardly control it anymore; his anger flushed his face and eye filled with rage. He spun on his heels and pointed his wand right under her chin he hissed

"And what is wrong with the dungeon, you silly stupid little girl!"

Tabatha stepped back nervously. She insulted him again but she didn't know how. She felt horrible for doing so as well, as she sought for any logical understanding of what she said. He spoke again, this time his voice shaking with anger.

"You all think you're so much better than everyone else don't you? Don't you?"

Tabatha's eyes flashed with realization and sorrow. His chambers were here as well, and again she insulted him without meaning to. Severus took a step forward, the wand pressed under her chin with some force.

Tabatha filled with fright and as the gasp left her lips her body started to glow gold again. With a pulse of energy the room filled with a flash of light as golden as the sun and Severus was flung back against the wall, slamming his head on the hard stonework knocking him unconscious.

As the glow left Tabatha's body she realized what had happened. Running over to Severus's side she knelt down. Her hand cupped her mouth as she gasped again, "Oh no, what did I do?" Her mind raced how could she have hurt someone. Tears welled in her eyes, she was afraid to touch him. Perhaps he was too injured. Her mind raced to an unthinkable thought. She leaned her head to his chest and held her own breath, "Please breath, please breath.." So close to his body she could feel the heat that was present in contrast with the cold stone surrounding and a the faint scent of musk and leather mixed with a hint of chemicals rose off the Potion masters being. As the side of her face grazed his chest Severus Snape stirred. Tabatha's eyes shown with tears; he was alive.

Looking up she closed her eyes and mouthed thank you. She then slid her hand under the back of Severus neck, lifting his head a bit away from the stone and began whispering,

"Are you ok?… Professor ….? "

Severus's eyes fluttered a bit under his lids as he moved his head slightly.

"Professor… Professor Snape...?" Again Tabatha whispered moving closer to his face, and again she got minimal response. Tabatha scooted her body close to Severus and brought her mouth close to his ear, "Severus…? Severus please wake up…." Her eyes shining full with tears.

Severus felt as if he was floating between wakefulness and sleep. He knew something had happened to him. Perhaps he was dead. What a relief that would be, to finally be done with all, to not feel his heart ache every moment as it has his own life. Off in the distance he heard someone calling, "Professor…Professor Snape?" Severus didn't care. He didn't want anything or anyone out there that would address him as professor. It was a title that, though it did bring respect, brought little in the way of human comfort. No, only Dumbledore called him Severus, but even then it only called attention that it was used because he was totally under the service of the Headmaster. No, no one called him by his name. That's when he heard the voice again, "Severus...? Severus please wake up…." That caught his attention and as he focused on the sound he felt himself rushing towards it. The next thing Severus Snape saw was the face of Tabatha Rewolf inches from his own.

Tabatha saw Severus's eyes open and stare into hers. Hard and cold at first, but then changing for a moment and with that she saw no rage, no coldness. She saw pleading eyes. Eyes aching, searching for something or someone, but in terrible pain, and her own eyes softened even more.

The events of what happened flooded back to Severus. His first reflex was to push her away and compose himself and his hard eyes had every intention until they met hers. In her eyes was kindness he had not felt in over twelve years. It wasn't pity, but total and pure concern for him, and those eyes were full of tears. Severus felt guilty causing her to cry but her eyes softened even more and he felt swept up in them. They were hazel green centers with gold sparks flying out every corner they were familiar but not too familiar. More importantly, they made him feel safe.

Rationale finally came back to Severus and he moved to sit up. Tabatha moved away as well and sat back on her knees. Severus suddenly felt vulnerable and unsure he moved to speak something to erase the bond they just had but before the words left his lips he heard a soft voice. He glanced up to Tabatha and saw her looking down to the ground.

"I can never tell you how sorry I am for what just happened. My stubbornness and foolishness is the only thing that can be said to blame for this. I have been difficult and ungrateful and for that I place this blame completely on myself."

Tabatha's words poured out of her without an ounce of insincerity, she felt out of control from her actions and that scared her

Looking up at Severus for a moment she whispered "I understand that I do need to be trained. I evidently have a power that I have no comprehension of and because of that, without your help, I could be quite dangerous. I understand this will be quite burdensome on you. Once again all I can say is that I'm sorry and will do my best to learn as quickly as I can so that you can be rid of me."

Severus listened intently as he pushed himself up the wall back to standing position. His hand rubbed the back of his head which throbbed with intense pain but he couldn't take his eyes of this women kneeling in front of him. Severus had come to note that most people apologized to save their hide; however here was a woman who was submitting to his act for reason completely unknown to him. He was fascinated, he was intrigued, and he also felt a twinge of protectiveness. He wanted to stop her from crying, he wanted those eyes to not shed one more tear, but he had no idea how to do that. He swallowed hard and looked at her as she slowly stood up

"Umm.. well.. umm.. yes.. let's just move on and forget about this shall we?" He walked by her slowly towards a door in the far end of the ante room. The sign on it read "POTION MASTER'S OFFICE." He pushed the door open and looked back at Tabatha, "After you?"

Tabatha looked up and heard a civil tone in Severus voice, when his voice was not hissing or barking it was actually very pleasant, deep and rick like mahogany or chocolate. She walked quickly past the Potion master and into the dark room.

Authors Note: I really am enjoying writing this more than I thought I would and I hope others are enjoying it as well. I would love to hear any feedback people have I think that I could greatly benefit from comments and ideas Thank you so much!


	4. Chapter 4: Sleep and Sleepless

**Ch. 4 Sleep and Sleepless**

Tabatha's eyes fluttered open as consciousness returned to her, the room was dark expect for the soft glow of ambers in the large fire place before her. She pushed herself up on the soft mattress and blinking looked around. She pondered where she was for a moment until the events of last night flooded back to her; she was in Severus Snaps bed.

Last night after the horrible incident in the outer dungeons ante room Severus had offered his own inner bedroom to her. The other smaller chamber attached to the Potion masters office that Dumbledore had envisioned as Tabatha's room was stuffed full to the brim with containers and jars filled with all sort of magical items and at the time Severus was too drained to clean it out, even if it would only take a bit of magic. No he opted to sleep in his office on a leather sofa he had in the corner, and let Tabatha take his bed.

Tabatha sat up in the large four post bed, the dark wood soared up to the ceiling and yards of green curtains fell framing the bed itself. The sheets were black as night but soft and warm, the quilt on the bed matched the curtains except for what looked like a large crest right in the middle of it. In the center of the crest there was a large snake and above it a word in black calligraphy read; Slytherin. Peering out of the curtains she saw the fire place which though hard to see looked large and made of dark stone. In front of it sat a small leather loveseat and a side table, and on the walls were rows and rows of books. Tabatha's eyes sparkled she remembered something! She loved to read, and looking over the walls of Severus's room Tabatha was bursting to get up and explore. She was just about to pull the covers back when she heard a chime, she looked over to the side of the massive bed and there on a table was a small clock.

"3 am!" Tabatha sighed.

It's much too early to wake up she thought she was sure that her _professor_ would keep her busy tomorrow and she should probably get as much sleep as possible. As Tabatha slid down the sheet and curled back against the pillow that same sent of musk leather and herbs enveloped her senses. She found it quite pleasant and soothing and looking at the curtains she felt she really liked the color green as well, soon Tabatha drifted back off to sleep.

On the other side of the thick stone wall another set of eyes were open and looking up at the dark grey celling. Severus Snape was having trouble falling asleep. Perhaps it was the event of the night, he pondered, a good knock in the head might keep someone up. Maybe it was the fact that his six foot one inch frame didn't quite fit the old dust leather sofa well. Maybe it was the aggravation of trying to come up with a lesson plan for someone other than a child.

No, Severus sighed. without wanting to he had to admit it, he was wake because less than twenty feet away from him, though two of those feet were stone, was a sleeping woman, in his own bed no less, and this was very unnerving to him.

Severus hadn't thought anything of it when he offered Tabatha his room, which he probably should have, looking back it wasn't quite his style. However he always prided himself on being composed and proper didn't he, and it was just good etiquette to give up your bed for the lady, wasn't it? Little did he know he'd be lying her wondering why the idea that she was sleeping where he normally sleep was having such an effect on him.

Closing his eyes a moment Severus accepted why. There has NEVER been a girl, woman, truthfully a female anything in his bed, or remotely connected to his bed. Close to thirty two years old and Severus had never experienced anything intimate with another person. The only person he ever close to was Lily.

Severus eyes flew open. "Lily" he swallowed, his eyes filling with tears. Here he was allowing his hormones or whatever to keep him up when he should have never even thought of anyone other than his sweet perfect Lily.

"gah" Severus groaned, turned over in to the sofa and buried his head into it allowing small quiet sobs to lull him into an empty cold sleep.

Authors Note: This is a shorter chapter but I felt that it was just the right length in and of itself like I said before I would love to hear any feedback people have I think that I could greatly benefit from comments and ideas Thank you so much!


	5. Chapter 5: Potions and Packages

**Ch. 5 Morning is broken**

A little over an hour later Severus Snape sat up, the little sleep he acquired the night before had be haggard and disturbed, resting his elbows on his knees he cupped his face in his hands.

"This is not going to be a pleasant day" his voice muffled by his palm.

Still holding his head with one hand he reached to the side of the worn leather sofa, grabbed his boots and proceeded shoved them on with a huff. Leaving his black coat thrown over the sofa he stood up and raked his hands though is long black hair. He looked over to the mirror and saw that his eyes were heavy with dark circles around them, the white of his collared shirt brought out the paleness of his skin making him look more like the living dead, then an actual person.

"Gah" he groaned

Stumbling over to his desk he put his hand on the corner of the dark wooded piece to stable himself, he sat down in the large dark leather high back chair. Severus then pulled the draw open and started to riffle though the contents. His fingers moving bottles, and scraps of paper around till he found it. A dark blue bottle half full of liquid. Pulling the small cork from the top Severus brought the bottle to his lips and in one motion lifted the bottle and threw back his head.

The liquid tasted awful, like sulfur and oil mixed and Severus nearly gagged as his wiped his mouth with the back of his white sleeve. But Severus knew that in a few moments he would feel as if he slept for a week. Leaning back he closed his eyes and let the potion work on him.

"There are perks to being so skilled in the art of potion making" he thought a small smile crossed his face.

Within moments Severus was alert; standing up from his desk and striding over to the sofa he grabbed his black overcoat and flung it over his shoulder slipping his arm though. As he pulled the coat over the next arm he looked up at his bedroom door.

He was acutely aware Tabatha was in there and he was wondering just what she was doing. As his long pale fingers manipulated each of his large buttons his eyes never left the door. Severus felt a sudden fluttery feel in is stomach and his mouth went dry quickly, he forced his gaze away,

"Damn it," he gritted "I need to get away from her"

He leaned over to grab his long black robe he threw them over his shoulders and marched out of his office, to head out side for some fresh air.

Though the bedroom door Tabatha was also stirring, she glanced over at the clock and saw that it was now close to seven am. Early but not too early she decided, and flung the heavy green quilt off her legs and with one swing brought her legs onto the cold the stone floor.

"Burr" Tabatha shivered and brought her legs but up to the mattress, the fire was out and though some light shown though the dirty windows the room was dark and cold.

"This robe is not going to cut it down here" she sighed.

All of a sudden there was a small knock on the bedroom door. Tabatha looked up in surprise and caution.

"Who could that be" she pondered "P.. Professor Snape?" she called out her voice was smaller than she wanted it to be.

From the other side of the door came a small pleasant sounding voice. "No Ma'am my name is Mipsy, I'm a house elf here at Hogwarts, and I have something from Master Dumbledore for you."

Tabatha slid her legs down again, this time stepping on to the cold floor, she pulled the large quilt with her and wrapping herself up in it, she made her way to the chamber door and slowly opened it peering out into the office.

"Hello" she glanced around "is anyone here?"

A small voice called to her from below "down here Ma'am"

Tabatha eyes moved down the length of the crack of the door and finally reached the being that was addressing her.

Mipsy was about two and half feet tall, his arms and legs were long in comparison to his body and head and eyes looked too large for his face, which gave him a childlike quality that caused Tabatha smile warmly. In his arms was a large package, of brown paper tied with string.

Mipsy looked up at the tall woman and smiled back, he could feel that she was kind and he liked her immediately. "May Mipsy come in Ma'am?" he questioned politely.

Tabatha smiling shook her head "yes of course" she then moved away from the crack letting the little creature and his large package though the door.

Mipsy walked over to the small leather loveseat glancing around nervously.

Tabatha followed him concerned "are you ok" she questioned.

Mipsy turned around and tried to hide his nervousness in voice but was truly touched by her concern. "Oh! Yes ma'am Mipsy is fine; you are too kind to worry about the likes of me, a lowly House elf".

Tabatha smiled again but cocked her head to the said "First off I see nothing lowly about you but why do you look so nervous Mipsy?"

Mipsy eyes darted around again he took a step forward and said in a low voice "T…this is Master Snape's room, No house elf has been here since he took the office."

Tabatha's head went back an inch and her brow furrowed. "Why is that" her look deepened "Is he that cruel?"

Mipsy jumped on the loveseat package still in hand "Well no not really directly cruel ma'am, but M.. Master Snape is known to not enjoy much of anything ma'am and we find it just best to leave him alone"

Mipsy looked around again then looked up at Tabatha and smiled, causing Tabatha to smile back and the look of concern washed off her face.

"Mipsy almost forgot!" he exclaimed as he lifted the package toward her. "Master Dumbledore sent these for you; he said you would feel much more comfortable."

Tabatha reached out and took the package. No sooner than the package left Mipsy's hands he hoped down and scurried to the door.

Tabatha turned her head "good bye, please come visit again" her tone was warm.

Mipsy paused and turned around "Thank you Ma'am I think I will, it's so wonderful to have met you!" he quipped and with that the door closed and he was gone.

Tabatha looked away from the door and down to the package and started to open it. Pulling at the string and tearing at the paper soon the contents of the package was in view.

A sea of black material looked back at her it was a robe, and where a left breast pocket would be there was a patch. The patch was that of crest which was broken into to four squares, each square had a color and an animal. She noticed the green square with the snake she slept under last night and was currently wrapped up in right away. Above the crest was the word "Hogwarts". Moving the robe out of the way a dark grey sweater emerged with the same crest on the left breast.

Tabatha looked up slowly "a uniform?" She stared off into nothingness "I have to wear a uniform?" Suddenly her face twitched her lips pucker and she held her breath but she couldn't help it. "A uniform!" she giggled and soon that giggle was into a full laugh, she wasn't quite sure why but she found this hilarious.

Shaking her head slowly she composed herself she got up and walked to the bed and placed the quilt on the soft mattress. Her eyes flashed up "oh no!" she gasped and ran over to the package picking it up. She then raced over to the large bed and sat down as she rummaged through the clothing.

"Oh no…" she exclaimed again as she lifted up another dark gray clothing piece. Closing her eyes she fell back onto the bed in an exasperated huff coming from her lips as her head hit the mattress.

"Yay!" she grumbled sarcastically under the dark gray material that now covered her face.

"A skirt."


	6. Chapter 6: Uniforms and Broom Closets

**Ch. 6 : The Uniform**

Tabatha's looked at herself in the mirror, for what seemed the fortieth time.

"I look sixteen" she groaned, as she held the long black robe open and peered at the uniform underneath.

She certainly did have a schoolgirl look about her, turning sideways she smoothed down the dark gray sweater with her hand running it from her neck to the hem, the sweater was not tight but it was shapely and turning sideways she could see that she defiantly filled out the chest well. She was also aware that due to her height the skirt and robe looked shorter than she believed they would have been intended to be.

Tabatha walked back over to the package, looked and side and almost immediately decided that in order to avoid looking like she stepped out of some teenagers wet dream she would opted for the dark black stocking over the knee high white socks that were both provided.

Tabatha walked over to the love seat and pulled the socking up and finished the look with the black shoes that came along with the whole deal.

"Thank God there not heals" Tabatha said relieved as she stood up. "I can hardly walk now as it is".

Looking again in the mirror she run her fingers though her short locks, "hmmm I need something to pull this back", she spoke out loud as she looked around the room.

Finally her eyes rested on a green tie back for the bed curtains. Tabatha walked over and carefully took the tie back down and tied it back behind her ears. "There we go!" she beamed "instant headband".

With that she walked over to the bedroom chamber door and pulled it slowly open. Poking her head out she looked around for a moment to see if Professor Snape was there. After a quick once over Tabatha stepped out of the dark bedroom into the potions master's office.

Severus was no were to be found she thought for a moment to wait for him to come back to get her, when her stomach spoke up with a loud growl. "I almost forgot I haven't eaten in two days" she thought as she rubbed her stomach. Not wanting to wait any more Tabatha decided to try to find her way back upstairs on her own. She walked over to the office door and pulled it open stepping into the dungeon corridor.

Outside Severus was taking a morning walk by the lake, he paused and looked out at the calm water, a breeze blew gently causing his hair and robes to gently rush past him and he had finally stopped that fluttering feeling in his stomach. Severus closed his eyes and felt the wind on his face, he tried to imagine what people got from supposed "simple pleasures" but he felt nothing. In fact the only thing he had felt in a long time besides is devotion to Lily's memory was how this strange girl made him feel. Severus mind was in knots, he wanted to feel, he wanted to not live in the prison of his own doing, but he felt guilty. He destroyed lives, many of them, and he need to be punished for it, even if the only person punishing him was himself. But this girl, damn this girl, she interested him and he wasn't sure what to do this was uncharted territory. He had a job to do; he had to make a proper witch out of her, if that was even possible. In truth Severus didn't have much too any faith in people on a whole, but Dumbledore instructed him to, and like a repentant servant he would.

The sound of children pulled Severus out of his mind and back to reality. He looked around It must be about 8 am and it would be time for breakfast. Severus turned around and walked up the back lawn making sure to avoid everyone he came across. As he marched into the castle he ran right into Dumbledore.

"Severus!" the old wizard cocked his head and smiled "How was your ward last night?"

Severus took a deep breath closed his eyes in distain and slowly spoke "I assume my _ward_ was just fine".

"Good, good!" Dumbledore went on is a pleasant voice "I where is she? I trust she got my package I would love to see how she looks"

A look of confusion washed over Severus "I have no idea where she is?" Then he peered at the old wizard out of the corner of his eye "What package?"

A look of concern crossed Dumbledore face "Severus, are you meaning to tell me you don't know where she is?"

Severus lips thinned and he closed his eyes for a moment. He assumed the phase "I have no idea where she is" was extraordinary clear… evidently not it would seem.

"Yes sir" he said in a exhale "that is what I mean."

Dumbledore stepped closer causing Severus to get on the defensive. "Severus, you are in charge of this girl, at all times do you understand me?"

Severus looked away but answered softly "yes sir, I'll go find Ms. Rewolf and bring her to the great hall".

Dumbledore smiled again. "Lovely, I can't wait to see how she is doing" with that Dumbledore walked off.

Severus sighed and turned around to walk toward the dungeon when from behind him he heard the old wizard call out.

"Don't doddle to much now; I will have a place set for Ms. Rewolf next to you".

Severus looked up at the ceiling and cursed "bloody hell", finally striding down the hall in a mass of black furry.

Down in the dungeon Tabatha Rewolf was just stepping out into the corridor. The scene was quite a bit different from last night. Light from the high windows lit up the space making it more cheerful, at least at cheerful as a dungeon could get she believed. Tabatha walked through the dungeon ante room and climbed the stairs to the main floor. When she stepped into the entrance hall she could surly tell that this castle was a school; there were children basically everywhere, most of the time in small groups. They were all dressed in the same robes however there were four different colored patches on each one. She looked down at her own crest; each child seemed to belong to a corresponding color and animal.

"Odd clubs" she murmured . Gazing up she saw a group of students on a stairwell, they were standing there for a moment and then the whole set of stairs started to move. Tabatha gasped and backed right into a group of students.

Turning around she brought her hand to her mouth "oh I'm so so so.."

"Why don't you watch where your bloody going!" a young boy with platinum blond hair hissed at her he was wearing a the familiar green snake patch.

Tabatha was shocked and tried to say something but the young boy cut her off laughing he jeered to his friends all of which also had the green patch "oiy you think they have a age limit wouldn't you, either that she's so stupid she's been held back for years".

Tabatha stepped back as the laughter erupted before she could say something a voice from behind her said in a very determined tone "Why don't you bug off Malfoy!"

The blond Malfoy boy looked past Tabatha and glared "Make me Potter!"

Tabatha turned around and standing there was a boy no older than twelve, he had black un kept hair round glasses and the greenest eyes you've ever seen. He had a scare that you could barely see under his hair but Tabatha swore it looked like a lightning bolt she also saw that his patch was red. In his hand he held what looked like a long stick and it was pointed right at the Malfoy boy.

"Don't think I won't try" the Potter boy declared bravely.

Malfoy looked like was weighing his options then stepped down "come'on Crabbe, Goyle he's not worth it" and with that the group of angry boys walked away.

Tabatha looked back between the boys leaving and the boy standing before her for a moment in shock but quickly regained her composer

Tabatha took a few steps towards the young wizard and smiled "I think I owe you a thank you, what's your name"

They Potter boy looked up at Tabatha and returned the smile, 'My name is Harry, Harry Potter".

Tabatha knelt down a bit, her smile getting warmer, "well Harry, I'm Tabatha, Tabatha Rewolf and I suppose you're my hero now aren't you"

Harry blushed as this nice lady with kind eyes looked down at him "Oh no Ms. Rewolf, I'm not a hero it was just the right thing to do".

Tabatha stood up "well Harry you may be right but to me your still my hero" Harry's grin widened

Tabatha's looked around the hall for a moment then back to Harry "Harry, do you think you could show me were to get some breakfast? I am very new here and I think I'm totally lost."

Harry seemed to be pleased with a new heroic task to perform "Yes of course this way" he motioned down the hall.

Tabatha and Harry were just about to round the first corner when they came face to face with the Potion Master.

Severus had been looking all over the dungeon and the main floor for this girl and he was not amused, he had just about to give up and again resort to magic when rounding the corner they almost collided.

"Professor Snape sir!" Harry exclaimed "I'm sorry I was just taking Ms. Rewolf to the Great Hall for breakfast"

Severus would have answered sooner but he couldn't help looking Tabatha over, all his anger from his search for her washed away. "Where on earth did she get that outfit!" he thought. His eyes roamed and up and down her figure, pausing at her sweater and then down to skirt. She did have curves, Merlin did this woman have curves. Severus mouth went dry again, his breath shallowed and he licked his lips slowly, he felt like a hormonal teenager.

"Yes Potter…" Severus' voice trailed off though he never took his eyes of Tabatha "….Take Ms. Rewolf to the Great Hall, I will be accompanying shortly".

Harry had never heard the professor act this way, in fact it was the first time he was not outwardly chastised for some manor great or small. However Harry did not practically want to see what would happen if he questioned his Professor.

"Yes sir, right way" Harry reached for Tabatha's hand and noticed she too was taken back from his behavior. Perplexed by his gaze Tabatha took the young boy's hand and walked down the hall turning her head to watch Severus eyes follow after her.

Severus watched dry mouthed till they left his view then taking a deep breath frantically looked around the hall. Towards the end of the hall he saw a small door, Severus raced towards it and looking around to make sure no one saw he ducked into one of the many broom closets at Hogwarts.

Hiding in the dark of the closet Severus leaned against the far wall, he was completely embarrassed. He could hear how ragged his breath was, his stomach was fluttering a millions of miles per hour, and all he could see behind his closed eyes was Tabatha Rewolf.

A/N: I am really interested to see what people think of this chapter, please feel free to right review, or send messages!


	7. Chapter 7: Flowers and Juniper

**Ch. 7 Juniper**

The book in Severus' hand had been on the same page for the last twenty five minutes. His eyes again glanced up from his book and met the clock.

"Where can she be" he pondered. "It was well past seven in the evening, and she's been gone since ten that morning."

Severus wanted to be upset at Ms. Rewolf, but in many ways it was not the girl's fault. It was he, who because of losing some self-control had to hide in the broom closet for fifteen minutes before heading to breakfast. That transgression made him three minutes too late to intervene in the conversation Ms. Rewolf and Dumbledore had over a meal of hot tea and toast. In fact Severus had very little to say when he walked up to the high table and heard the words,

"Splendid it's settled Hagrid will take you to Digon alley today!" pouring out of the head masters mouth directed at his ward.

Evidently Ms. Rewolf was spending the day getting all the required materials to learn how to be a witch, which would be fine however now it was interfering with Severus' time.

Not that Severus had anything particular to do with his time in the evening mind you; mainly it was reading the latest papers on potions, or monitoring the hall to insure the little prats were in their common rooms and not out wandering around after curfew. Still to keep someone waiting this long was being rude, and small part of him that he really didn't want to acknowledge was perhaps looking forward to spending the lonely evenings talking to someone, and even if he would have to be teaching her she still looked pretty good in that skirt

With that last thought Severus slammed his book down on the table, and stood up from behind his dark wooden desk in the potion's office.

"Again?" he mumbled to himself "Why does that girl make go all queer inside!"

Severus walked into the adjoining bathroom and stood over the dark stone sink, he turned the rot iron handles and cold water pooled in the sink basin, taking a deep breath Severus leaned down and splashed cold water on his face, he then looked up into mirror at his reflection.

"Just keep control of yourself you weakling" he growled at his twin. "Girls like that do not like men like you, and with reason!"

Severus peered into the black eyes that stared back; they were cold and deep nothing but logic, control, and distain. At one time those eyes were not so cold he remembered, one time long ago he was cared for, and he cared back.

"How nice it would be to feel even that again" his voice whispered out. Severus mind started to race and he moved quickly from the bathroom to the other side of the potion's office, to a small door.

The door was not as large as the other doors in this area of the dungeon, no this door was rounder more oval, a would be relic from when a former Hufflepuff was the Potion Master centuries ago. Pulling the door open the small chamber was revealed, and as he dreaded was filled with bottle and old cauldrons. The room was a complete disaster, but Severus knew that it would be nothing to clean up with the help of a bit of magic.

Severus pulled out his wand and pointed it in the room "planti vegrandiso" , as the items in the room were hit with the cast of magic they all began to shrink. Soon a pile of items small enough to fit in a shoebox was quickly removed from the room.

Severus stood in the hovels center turning slowly around the stone room he tried to think of what Ms. Rewolf would like.

"Light" Severus pondered, "She would like to see light".

He pulled his wand out again he aimed it at the outer wall.

"Partum lumeni" he commanded.

With that the wall started to quiver and soon opened up.

"Amplos" Severus directed and the window grew and grew. Soon a large bay window glared out into the darkening sky. Severus formed a half smile.

"You are talented" he chuckled and turned around flashing the Partum spell, creating a bed, desk, tables, chairs, bookshelves and finally a fireplace for Tabatha.

Looking around the room he noticed how stark the room still was, pausing for a moment he held his wand out.

"Floros magnos", fresh wild flowers sat on her night stand.

When Severus was finally done he walked into the potion's office and sat down on the leather sofa with a small smile and looked at the clock it was close to eight.

"She will be here soon no doubt" he thought "Hagrid is always back before nine to feel those beasts of his".

As the clock ticked on the smile on Severus face soon started to fade.

"what if she doesn't like it" he mind raced "what if I made something completely against what she would like and she laughs at me?"

Severus mind continued down the dark path of doubt and self-loathing, all he could picture is this pretty girl laughing at him telling him how silly he was, and how he could never impress her. He swallowed hard and felt the back of his eyes start to flood, standing up fast Severus used all his might to push the tears away.

"You weak fool!" he chastised himself, "what do you care if she doesn't like it, you didn't do it for her, you did it so you could have your bloody room back!"

Severus paced back and forth allowing anger to overtake his sadness, within minutes a knock came to the door of his office.

"Who is it!" Severus spat. "Professor Snape it me Hagrid here with Ms. Rewolf ." Severus eyes flashed with anxiety, but quickly cooled to their dark form, "enter" he said coldly.

Hagrid pushed the door open and came in carrying several parcels and packages.

"Where should I put em Professor Snape sir?" the kind giant said pleasantly.

Severuse pointed to the hovel door, "there" he said flatly.

As Hagrid walked through the office into the hovel Tabatha came into view from behind him she was wearing a rose color wool cloak that she must have picked up in the ally, the color of the cloak made her pale skin seem even warmer.

"I see you enjoyed your outing as many of your sex do?" his eyes never making contact with hers for longer than moments. "Spending all of the headmaster's money on fineries are we?"

Tabatha walked into the office and smiled softly at Severus "I'm sorry I'm so late Professor, I just never imaged anyplace in the world would be like that"

Severus glared at her, maybe she didn't hear him right? He just insulted her and called her a gold digger, and she telling him how sorry she is for being late?

Just as he started to open his mouth to retort, Hagrid walked back out of the hovel.

"Well Tabatha," he bowed a bit "it was a pleasure and an honor to accompany a fine lady like yourself. I would be very pleased if you would join me for tea this Saturday afternoon?"

Tabatha looked up at her new friend and smiled "Yes of course! That would be wonderful, I'll see you then".

Hargid bowed a bit again and turned to Severus. Out of view from Tabatha his eyes scowled a bit "Good night Professor Snape and if I were you I'd remember how lucky you are to have such a fine woman in your company."

Snape glared at the large man but before he could speak a world Tabatha was next to Hagrid linking her arm on his and pulling walked him to the door.

"Thank you Hagrid Professor Snape has been more than gracious with me, now then till Saturday?"

The scowl left Hagrid face and he smiled again "Yes Ma'am Saturday at four it is".

Tabatha walked Hargid out to the door and closed it softly behind him.

Severus was literally floored, "who the hell is she? Mary, bloody, Poppins? How the bloody hell can anyone be that nice."

Tabatha turned around and leaned against the door; she looked up at Severus and saw his eyes still filled with distain.

"I really am sorry I'm late" she sighed, "I know you took time out of your day for me and that wasn't the way to show you my gratitude."

Severus just peered at her, for the moment he was beaten, he couldn't think of one thing to say to her, not one sneer comment or remark. He gave up and looked down.

"Don't worry about it; I know it wasn't your idea".

He looked around the room, there was no out, she was here with him. He couldn't banish her to her room, or give her detention, no she was an equal of his that he had no power over, and Severus was scared to death.

Tabatha kept looking at the ground, the silence between them getting louder and louder. Finally she could stand no more.

"I got my wand!" she piped up.

Severus looked up with interest.

"Oh? What did you get?"

Getting a wand was a big deal to any witch or wizard, the first step in your magical training. A wand could also tell you a lot about the owner as well and Severus was desperate to know what this thing was before him. Tabatha closed her eyes and tried to remember all the details she could see the wand in her head but couldn't recall the words. She looked towards the Hovel door.

"Wait I'll get it" she said as she took off towards the room and in a flash she was in it.

Severus moved fast from behind the desk.

"Ms. Rewolf! Wait!" it was no use before he finished her name he heard a gasp coming from the room.

Severus Snape froze for a minute and looked petrified at the door, his breath held tight. The second sound he heard was the singing sound of a chuckle.

"Merlin help me" his inner voice cried "she's laughing at you".

Standing up Severus used every ounce of courage he had to walk into the room. When he entered the room his cold eyes was barley holding on to a shimmer that threatened to flood out of control. He looked at the back of Ms. Rewolf swallowed hard and tried to say in the strongest voice he could.

"I wanted my room back?"

Sadly for Severus his voice came out soft with a hint of a crack in it, he knew he was open and venerable like he was fifteen years ago, she could cut deep him with just one word and his whole being waited for the attack.

Tabatha was standing at the night stand with the flowers on it, her new wand in one hand and her fingers of the other touching the soft petals of the flowers. She heard his voice, it was different than it ever was before, small, weak, scared, but Tabatha didn't take any time analyzing it, she turned around and moved quickly towards Severus. Before Severus could brace himself she flung her arms around his neck brought her cheek to his and hugged him quickly.

"Thank you Severus so much I love it" she whispered in his ear.

In the same speed the hug was given she released him and walked back into the office.

Severus legs shook a bit and he held on to the night stand for support. "

What the bloody hell was that" his mind raced. "She hugged me? Why did she hug me? No one hugs me?" Turning around looking at the door he was utterly confused.

"I thought you wanted to see my wand?" Tabatha called out from the office.

Severus licked his lips and ran his fingers though his hair.

"Yes …yes you're right, I'll be right there".

Severus stood up and walked out of the office as normally as he could, Tabatha was standing next to his desk.

"Well here you go" she held out the long Pinkish brown wand.

Severus took the wand and went behind his desk. Sitting down he went right to work examining it.

"What kind of wood is it" he whispered studying the wand intently.

Tabatha reached into her cloak pocket and pulled out a piece of parchment; as she was unrolling it she lifted her right leg a bit and scooted half o to Severus desk letting her left foot just graze the floor.

"I had Olive… oliver…Olli.."

"Ollivander" Severus cut in looking up doing a small double take that she was sitting on his desk but bringing his eyes right back to the strange wand.

"Yes" Tabatha corrected herself "I had Ollivander write it down for me so I would forget. It is 11 ½ inch Juniper heart wood with a core of Unicorn hair."

Severus' eyes moved up and down the wood.

"Yes" he thought "Unicorn hair and Juniper heart would fit her just right, but it was so rare to find a wand made of it"

Severus memory pulled out loads of information on Juniper. A wood that holds the powers of protection, strength, healing, health, peace and love. A wood that was known to banish anything injurious, the perfect loveliness, even the light fragrance of the wood held an air of goodness. He looked up at Tabatha who was looking over the parchment carefully.

"Oh yes" he thought "old Ollivander was dead on".

Tabatha looked down and saw Severus looking at her, "so what do you think?"

Severus looked at the wand and back up at Tabatha. "I think it's perfect for you".

Tabatha locked eyes with Severus and smiled.


	8. Chapter 8: Books and Bonds

**Ch. 8 Quizzical bonds**

Tabatha woke up the next morning to the early glow of warm sunshine on her face. Stretching her arms over her head she propped herself up on her elbows and looked out the bay window in her room. The day looked like it would be bright and crisp, the trees around the shimmering lake where giving up their green summer clothing for their fiery splendor of autumn. She looked closer down the lake and saw a tall figure in black.

Crawling down the length of the bed and onto the floor she walked over to the bay window and sat down. Tabatha leaned close to the class and her eyes followed Severus walking back and forth on the shore.

"He's not a happy man" Tabatha internalized and placed her hand on the glass, "but he has such potential to be".

Tabatha remembered how walking into this room he created for her made her realize that with utter certainly. Each piece of furniture, each book, each tile on the mantle, was given a much softer edge than anything else in the potion masters domain.

"No", she pondered, "this is not his style at all; this style was just for me."

Tabatha got up and walked over to the vase of wildflowers by her bedside, and reaching out her hand caressed the soft petals again.

"Yes, daisies are surely not his thing." The confirmation of her belief brought a smile to her face.

Folding her arms against her body she wandered back the window and again stared at Severus. The wind was blowing his dark black hair around his face, and though it hid it a bit, she could tell that he was still gazing sadly into the distance.

Her mind went back to last night when he spoke to her about making the room so he could have his room back, how small his voice sounded. How absolutely vulnerable he was for just a moment. A realization crossed her mind.

"He uses sarcasm, his aloofness, and his anger, to mask himself" she thought quietly, her hand again reaching to the glass.

Her eyes filled with tears, she was filled with complete and total empathy for this man, a man who for most of the short time she's known him has not be the nicest person to interact with. Tabatha watched as Severus sighed deeply and turned around walking back to the castle. He would be there soon to collect her for breakfast.

Tabatha went over to her uniform which was folded neatly on the desk and started to get dressed. Each physical act of dressing was done without much mental recognition; her mind was fixed upon Severus.

"For whatever reason he decided to not allow anyone close to him", she thought "He's probably been alone for a long time".

As she pulled her robes on a smile crossed her face, at that moment Tabatha decided that this dark man would not be alone anymore. No matter what he said, or what he did he would not push Tabatha away, and she had a feeling he would try to do that. Walking over to the mirror she spoke to her reflection as she fixed the green ribbon back into her hair

"Well I guess our friend Severus is going to learn just how stubborn we are, isn't he."

A soon as her fingers left the small bow she formed at the base of her neck there was a knock on her bedroom door.

Giving herself a wink in the mirror, Tabatha walked over to the door and opened it, seeing just what she expected, the talk Potion master himself standing tall arms folded, looking very proper.

"Good morning Severus "she said her hazel eyes smiling at him

"Good morn….wait.." Severus took a small step and shifted his weight and leaned his shoulder on the door frame "What did you call me?" his eyes narrowing

Quickly Tabatha smiled and ducked under his arm into the office, causing Severus to widen his eyes and turn around following her moments.

"I called you by your name silly". Tabatha walked over to outer door.

Reaching the door Tabatha looked back Severus was still standing there in what could only be described as awe. Tabatha sighed and took a step towards him.

"You know, we're probably the same age don't you think it's odd for me to address you as Professor? Isn't that over doing it much, or am I missing some big British etiquette thing they don't teach "cross the pond"?"

Severus stood up folded his arms again and looked directly at her eyes stone cold and coolly remarked back

"Well if you call being respectful to someone that has been accomplished in his life some big British thing, then yes. Evidently manners isn't something taught "cross the pond" as you say."

Tabatha's right eye brow raised and a smirk crossed her face as she walked over to Severus, stood off center to his body and tilting her head up just bit looked directly into his cool eyes.

"Well sir" her eye brow raised again "How you know I too am not accomplished" Tabatha made sure to emphasize every syllable in the world accomplished.

Severus stood there for a moment the corner of is mouth twitched ever so slightly. The then looked down at Tabatha, taking her bait.

"Oh, is that what you think" he voice was still cool but the hard edge softened up

Tabatha shifted her weight to her back leg to and look at him more directly the smirk never leaving her face.

"Yes sir that is what I think", the right side of Tabatha's smirk became wider.

Severus looked forward and ran his tongue under this upper lip and over his teeth, then pressing his lips together and slowly shaking his head back and forth a small smile formed, damn she could be cheeky.

"Well then" he looked back at her "How about bout we make a deal until the actual light of your being comes to pass".

"A deal sir?" she cocked her head again, "I'm intrigued".

"I will let you call me Severus when we're here and it's just us, but every other time you will refer to me as Professor Snape, is that clear?" Severus held out his hand for a shake.

Tabatha took his hand and smiled "Yes, Severus crystal".

The softness of Tabatha's hand in his made Severus' pulse speed up just a tad, and staring into Tabatha's eyes was getting increasingly difficult. Letting go of her hand he turned and walked to the door, opening it up he paused before going thought it.

"After you" Severus stepped back and made room for Tabatha, who walked on ahead.

Breakfast had already begun in the Great Hall by this time, and each of the tables were filled to the max. Hundreds of children ages eleven to seventeen were there, all sitting, eating and talking. The sound, though not ear wrenching, was still quite high, and even the teachers at the high table were enjoying a living conversation. This noise was a sharp contrast to the empty void that filled the room moments later when the large doors swung open, and the two most oddly paired people walked in, together.

Standing next together even Dumbledore himself could see the contrast. Severus was standing black and tall, his brooding mask pulled down tight, his eyes glaring at the tables in mistrust and distain. And to his left there was another figure tall and also in black but her face was soft, and gentle.

As Tabatha and Severus walked down the hall towards the high table Tabatha caught sight of the boy with the lightning bolt scar, who was looking up at her with a huge grin. Tabatha returned the grin and then saw another boy with red hair lean over and whisper something in his ear and motioned over towards her and Severus with a giggle. Severus never turned his head but stopped quickly in front of the two boys

"Mr. Wesley!" Severus's voice made the two boys jump.

Turning his gaze slowly to the two boys he continued.

"Do you and Mr. Potter find something amusing?" His voice was soft but carried the coldness of ice.

Tabatha stopped too and watched the interaction her brow furrowed with concern.

"Nnnnnn..No Pp…Professor S…ssnape" the red haired boy quivered.

Severus eyed each boy for a moment, scrutinizing them under his gaze.

"Well then keep your eyes and your remarks to yourself" and with that Severus turned curly and started to march towards the high table.

As Tabatha started to move away from the boys as well she looked sympathetically at them and mouthed "sorry". She had only gone a few feet, when Severus who was still walking forward added

"Oh by the way, ten points from Gryffindor. "

The whole table groaned at once and without missing a beat the Potion Master spat

"Ok then make it twenty".

The table didn't make another sound.

Tabatha had a confused look on her face when she finally took her seat next to Severus. Stirring her tea cup slowly she cocked her head and leaned over to him.

"Um can I ask you something?"

Severus brought his tea cup to his lips and took slip, and then glaring his eyes smoothly over to her he raised his own eye brow.

"I'm not sure Ms. Rewolf _can_ you?"

Tabatha's give a low chuckle let the tip of her tongue touch her top lip.

Softly she purred "very cute _Professor_". Severus gave her a tiny smirk.

Tabatha sat up straight and folding her hand asked in her most polite voice.

"May I ask you a question Professor Snape, sir?" her eyes flashing with mischief.

Severus put his tea cup down and turned his head towards her and wondered why he was "playing" with this girl, and more so wondered why he was enjoying it.

"But of course you can Ms. Rewolf."

Tabatha leaded in and looking around the room whispered "what's a Gryffindor?"

Severus looked at her in confusion for a moment and then recalled she had no idea about much in the world of magic.

"Well" he finally said "I suppose that means we should get you on your studies doesn't it".

Tabatha's eye lit up and she smiled.

After breakfast Severus lead Tabatha up to the library on the second floor, walking into the room Tabatha was stunned. There were what seemed like miles and miles of books going on and on in every direction. Tabatha's jaw was a gasp as she turned slowly around; she felt she was in heaven. Severus turned around and watched her for a moment.

"Really" he said to himself, "she likes books that much too aye". A small feeling of comradely formed in his stomach.

Tabatha looked at Severus eyes like child on Christmas "there must me millions of them" she whispered

Severus walked over to her and gazed up with her for moment enjoying the spender of the sea of knowledge and then in the same whisper and tones as Tabatha responded "No, billions".

Tabatha looked at Severus and for a minute. The innocence in his face and the lack of ice in his eyes and voice made him look and sound at least fifteen years younger, for a moment Tabatha found herself thinking how very handsome Severus was. Catching her thoughts she blushed and looked down, but Severus who was still looking up smiled.

"This way" he announced as he started leading her to the quite section.

Once they got there Severus was more or less back to his old self, but his eyes were still warmer then Tabatha had ever seen them.

Excusing himself for a moment he returned with a seven high stack of books, and placed them on the table before Tabatha.

"Well" he said looking around "there we go, the text books you will need for your lessons"

Severus took the top book of the stack and handed it to Tabatha. Taking it from his hands she looked at the title.

"The History of Hogwarts", she read from the top cover.

"Yes, I think you'll find all your answers about what a Gryffindor is and many other far more fascinating subjects" he said coolly. "Now I have classes most of the day and a meeting with Dumbledore during lunch, so I will come back for you around dinner" He spoke like he was directing a class.

Tabatha looked up and furrowed sarcastically "aye aye sir"

Severus looked nervously, he wasn't use to being polite to students and he didn't know what to tell her.

"W..well… well ok then, I'll see you then?" The upturned tone of his voice made the statement sound like a question, which made Severus even more self-conscious.

Tabatha looked coolly at him and opened the book "You shall".


	9. Chapter 9: Firesides and Passions

**Ch. 9 Fireside**

Severus Snape was sitting at his desk looking over the first assignment of his potion's class this year. Groans, hums, and haws, where escaping his mouth as he corrected each wrong answer on the page so forcibly that scratching sounds could be heard across the room. Tabatha who was huddling under a blanket on the old leather sofa looked up over her "Magical Drafts and Potions" text book.

"Not going well over there?" she questioned.

Severus brought his elbows to the desk and rested his head in his hands letting the long black hair fall over his face like a waterfall.

"You have absolutely no idea" Severus sighed "Every year I have class after class full of dunderheads, it's amazing that I'm not half in the bottle by now".

Tabatha shook her head and giggled a bit.

"They couldn't have possibly done that bad" She said with a smile and looking back down at her text book and started to read again.

Severus's face rose from his hands and he glared at Tabatha.

"Oh no? Severus rested his chin on his palms and held his face "What's in boil cure potion Tabatha?"

"Dried nettles, crushed snake fangs, stewed horned slugs, and porcupine quills" she replied without looking up.

"And please humor me by telling me what you never do?"

Still reading her text book she answered.

"Make sure the cauldron is off the fire before putting the quills in."

"And if you don't?" Severus's voice sung a bit.

"Then you produce green acid that will melt the cald….." Tabatha looked up slowly from her book, "No…. they didn't...?" She started laughing "did they?… who?"

Severus watched as she laughed, her head threw back a bit and her face lit up, she always looked good when she laughed and most of the time it was contagious even to him.

"Neville Longbottom" Severus gave a chuckle "The prat melted one of good cauldrons too!"

"Oh poor Neville" Tabatha tried to sound sympatric and hold back her laughter, but it wasn't working too well "was he hurt?"

Severus shook his head, "No, probably not enough anyway" Looking back down at his papers he shook his head again, "that boy is going to blow up the school one of these days."

"Oh give the kid a break Severus" Tabatha snickered "remember it's the meek that inherit the earth".

Starting to correct papers again Severus responded quickly.

"Well if that's the case let me know when they read the will can you, because I'm going to get off the planet before it looks like my cauldron."

"You are always a picture of sunshine" Tabatha returned looking at her text book. "Oh, I'm going to need a new book tomorrow, I'm on the last chapter".

Severus looked back up quickly "Already? You started that book last night and that book has over four hundred pages."

Tabatha's eyes were still gliding over the page in front of her as she responded. "Four hundred and thirty two pages actually."

Severus looked at her in amazement, in the month since she first arrived at Hogwarts's she read and average of four text books a week. At first Severus thought she had to be lying when he returned to her the first day of her studies to see the history book cast aside and instead in her hand was the "Standard book of spell volume one".

Severus remembered how he tried to be cheeky by asking her if the book he got for her wasn't up to par. He also remembered being floored when she looked up and told him how much she actually enjoyed the book, but after she was done with it she got bored so decided to read another. It had taken her almost a completing an entire oral exam on the content before he would allow himself to believe it.

Thinking back Severus could remember the conversation they had on the meaning of the houses. How when he asked what where the houses, she answered clearly and directly like the knowledge of the book had just been absorbed into her. Later that evening she surprised him even more when she approached him in the Potions office.

"Severus, I understand what the houses are, but I don't understand the need of them".

Severus remembered looking at her puzzled "Well then you're with people like yourself, people you can relate too."

She went on even more quizzically "So you mean, that a person is, brave, or smart, loyal, or cunning? That doesn't make sense to me"

Getting annoyed at what he perceived was a silly line of questioning he snapped back to her "How doesn't that make sense?"

"Well" she went on "I don't believe a person can be pigeon holed into one way of being, can't you be brave, and cunning, or loyal and smart, or any of the combination?"

Severus recalled how he looked at her in a bit of awe "So you think a Slytherin could have bravery and chivalry?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I" Tabatha asked perplexed.

Severus looked away for a moment and then looked back at her

"Slytherins do not seem to have the best reputation" he said flatly "Their called evil"

"Well don't believe that. I believe they can be brave, intelligent and loyal too." Tabatha looked at Severus deeply "I mean aren't you a Slytherin? You have their colors and you quilt has the crest."

Severus shook his head yes his mouth drying and pulse quickening

"I thought so, and I think you have all those qualities and more" Tabatha smiled at him. "I would never think your evil"

Severus remembered looking at her and thinking how little she knew of him, when a voice called him from his memory.

"SEVERUS!" Tabatha spoke loudly making him jump.

"What? Ummm Y..yess.. Sorry I was thinking about this…this…paper". He fibbed and looked down riffled papers back and forth on his desk.

Tabatha laughed again "I guess so, you were so engrossed in your thoughts you didn't hear anything I said"

Severus looked up sheepishly "No your right I didn't, what were you saying?"

Tabatha sat up a bit on the sofa and patted the seat next to her.

"Why don't we both take a break, I think we both need one."

Severus eyed across the room, the screen did look very cozy, and the fireplace was a glow basking the sofa in light that made leather look warm and inviting. Speaking of inviting Severus also noticed the glow of the fire made Tabatha look even more inviting and pleasant then normally. The soft light made her brown hair shimmer with her golden highlights and her eyes sparkled with flicks of gold as well. Severus thought how interesting it was that he never noticed how gold played such a part of Tabatha, recalling how her body glowed when her magic was first reveled to them. Severus then realized how badly he did want to sit next to her, but he was still apprehensive.

"Um.." he licked his drying lips "why what did you have in mind?" The words came out with a hint of suggestion and as soon as they left his lips he felt like a total git, and if he could have retrieved them he would plucked them out of the air before they even entered Tabatha' ears. Severus looked down waiting for the chastising he might receive for his accidental transgression.

But Tabatha again amazed him when she laughed "oh I don't know Albanian pig farming?"

Severus looked up bewildered "what?"

"No? She questioned comically "well how about you just read to me then, I saw a book on the shelf about Magical folk lore and it looks very interesting."

Severus, thankful that she did not make a big deal out of what he just said, complied and walked over to the book shelf. Pulling out the book and turning towards the sofa he swallowed a bit then walked over and sat down next to her. As soon as Severus sat though, Tabatha scooted herself almost against him and bringing her legs up on the sofa leaned on to him a bit covering herself with his quilt.

His mind was racing, though they did practically live together, for the most part actual physical contact was at a minimal, and from this close Severus could smell the scent of vanilla and roses rising off her, strengthened by the heat of the fire. Severus closed his eyes for a moment and allowed his senses to take it in, then opening his eyes he opened the book and looked over to her.

"Merlin, she was very pretty" he thought as his palms started to sweat. "Not only is she very pretty but she has no problem being close to you". Severus felt a flutter in stomach again but pushed it down with all his might

"Um… ok.. What story would you like to hear?" his dark eyes grew softer

Tabatha looked over his arm at the book, and pointed to a title.

"The tale of three brother's looks interesting" she whispered as she pulled her arm back under the quilt and Severus was almost sure he felt her snuggling in against his side. Clearing his throat Severus began, his voice steady and calm.

"There were once three brothers who were traveling along a lonely, winding road at twilight…."

When Severus Snape wasn't being cold his voice was like velvet to Tabatha's ears, and she believed she could listen to its soft dark tone for hours on end. It was like chocolate, addictive, and soothing, something that could be savored if allowed. She smiled to herself and inhaled the scent of musk, leather, and herbs she had gotten so use to and enjoyed, she closed her eyes and let her body enjoy being close to him.

Severus had been reading for quite a while when he first noticed her moving against him. At first he thought she was just uncomfortable but then it slowly came to dawn on him that she was lightly snuggling more and more into him. Severus could feel her soft body pressing against his side and his eyes closed slightly as he tried to compose himself. However, all that effort came to a halt when he felt something soft and moist against his neck. Severus heart started to pound, his mouth was a desert and his stomach flipped.

"Oh merlin that's her mouth" he thought feverishly as his eyes half closed and threatened to roll back.

Severus wanted to say something but his whole body was betraying him; Tabatha's lips were softly kissing up and down the side of his neck, from his ear to his collar bone. With each kiss her tongue lightly sweeping over his hot skin and her soft lips was soothing the ache left behind from it.

Severus groaned again, and he turned his head towards Tabatha, he wanted so badly to kiss her. Tabatha though had other plans in mind it seemed. As Severus turned his face towards her Tabatha shifted up and lifting her left leg brought it around Severus waist pressing her self against him. Her mouth went back to his neck.

Severus blood was boiling hot, "T..tab.." before he could finish Tabatha looked up and brought her finger to his lips.

"Shhhh" was all she replied, as she sat up a bit and slowly unbuttoned his black over coat, sliding her hands across his chest as she manipulated the buttons. Once done she pushed the black material open and caressed him over the white shirt he wore underneath, Severus could hardly move. Suddenly Severus felt her weight shift, and watched in awe as she slid her body down his chest ending up kneeling before him.

"Ohhh…" a soft groan left his lips as he watched her slowly and carefully undo his belt and heard the purr of a downward zipper.

In a matter of moments Severus felt pleasure like he never had before. Her mouth was hot and wet and he was being driven to ecstasy. His arms spread out and gripped the back of the sofa his head flung back completely and his eyes rolled back and then closed. He felt his hips roll a bit as his fingers gripped into the leather.

"Oh Sweet Merlin" his lip trembled he felt a wave of bliss start to surge in the deepest part of his body.

"Severus?" The sound of Tabatha's voice caused his eyes to flash open.

It only took him a moment to realize what just happened and he pushed Tabatha off his shoulder, jumped up and walked over to the mantle facing the fire. His breath was raging

Groggily she peered after him, rubbing her sleep filled eyes "Sev, are ok you? Where you having a nightmare?"

Severus brought his fist to his mouth lightly bit down, "Oh thank Merlin she didn't notice anything" he thought.

"No Tabatha I'm fine….." he let his mind race to find something logical "I think that a piece an ember from the fire just hit my arm"

He waited a moment to insure that his whole body was back to its prober state when he turned around and looked at her, her face was still caught in innocence of sleep and she looked lovely. Severus mind went black as he stared at her.

"Sev… your acting odd, are you sure you're ok?" She started to sit up

Severus licked his lips and shook his head. "No I'm fine; I just need some rest." With that he started to coldly walk towards his bedroom door.

"Goodnight Severus" Tabatha called out him confused, "sleep well".

Severus paused. No this was wrong; it wasn't fair of him to take this out on her. She didn't do anything to him but be nice and kind, and if his own twisted mind made more of it than that, it was his own fault. Long ago he pushed the only other person who was kind to him out of his life and he knew how that ended up, if he did that again then he was just plain stupid. Just then a feeling came over him that he had not felt in years, and turned around. Bring his hand up to the back of his neck and rubbing a bit he looked to the floor and then back at Tabatha, and returning his gaze down he said in a soft voice.

"Halloween is a few days, and we always have a feast for the students, and I know you'd be going anyway, but I wondered if we could go…" Severus was stumbling heavily over his words "well I wondered if we could together, I mean, I know you're going anyway, but maybe we can go together, as friends not just as teacher and student?"

Tabatha watched as the cool and confident potion master because a fifteen year old boy in front of her, and she smiled softly.

"Severus of course I would, but…you know you're already my friend, don't you?"

Severus smiled and on one of the rare occasions in his later life it was a true smile.

"I do now" and with that he turned around and headed into his room.

A/N:

I want to thank everyone that has left me comments, your all so very nice :D

Oh and after reading this chapter I want you all to know yes I'm very aware of how horrible I am, haha :P But I hoped you enjoyed the bit of steam!


	10. Chapter 10: Anguish and All Hallows Eve

**Ch. 10: All Hallows Eve**

Tabatha stood in front of her bed room mirror and tied her ribbon in her hair. Halloween had final come to Hogwarts and she was looking forward to enjoying the evening festivities. Severus had told her that before the children came to the hall the teachers generally had about an hour of time to converse and enjoy their own merriment, though from the way he said "merriment" you would have thought he was going to a dentist appointment.

Looking herself over once more, she shrugged approval and walked out into the potions office. Severus was at his desk still correcting papers, and still attempting to disembowel them with the force of his quill.

"I'm so glad I never had you as teacher when I was younger" she laughed out loud "you'd probably give me a complex".

"Yes, Tabatha that is what I live for, the blissful idea that my reward for teaching these thick headed prats, year after year, is the hopeful wish that I am the cause of many a therapy sessions in their future." Severus said flatly without looking up.

"You know what's scary? I think you mean that." Tabatha chucked and walking over to Severus she hopped up on his desk, locked her legs together at her ankles and started to gently swing them back and forth.

Severus moved his eyes up to her and back down to his work.

"Your actual twelve aren't you."

"Yes! You found out my secret, I'm twelve and it's Halloween and I really want candy" Tabatha smirked.

Not looking up Severus retorted

"I see, trying to use brash cuteness to get to candy, what you forgot though is that I am immune to such things."

"Damn, your right I did" Tabatha hopped off the desk, walked over to the sofa and sat down.

Severus eyes followed her; yes it was true he was very immune to cuteness, when it came to everyone else. Tabatha on the other hand was a very different story.

"Well I suppose if we're going to go it's about time we do. " He sighed, dropping his quill into the blood red ink and shuffled his papers into a corner.

Tabatha smiled widely and stood up; she knew quite well that he had invited her to this function which would mean that he did in fact want to go. However, she had come to realize that Severus Snape had to wear a mask for whatever reason, and even if she was allowed a glimpse or two of what was underneath it if she pushed too hard, or reacted the wrong way she may never get to truly know her friend.

"It's a shame I can't dress up, you know push that horrid cuteness of mine to epic proportions" Tabatha shot back as she walked to the door pulled it open and walked into the corridor.

"You're already a witch what the bloody hell more do you want" Severus whispered as he pulled his arms though his robes. "To be the Queen of Sheba?"

Tabatha shot her head back in to the office "I heard that" her eyes twinkled with mischief and then in a flash took off down towards the stairs.

Severus looked up a bit dumb founded. This girl was truly nothing like he's ever seen before, she could take every sneer, every sarcastic phrase he could throw at her and she never seemed to fluster. Severus was truly amazed.

"Of course you did" Severus chuckled and followed her up the stairs to the staff lounge.

The staff lounge was festively decorated. Candles, pumpkins, every iconic Halloween object was displayed somewhere in the room. Tabatha stood in the door way for a moment, her eyes wide with wonder and a smile grew on her face.

"Oh Sev….It's amazing" she awed.

Severus couldn't help the small glow he felt watching her enjoy the room. She seemed to enjoy everything, and for a moment he felt a twang of jealous that his life had been so harsh that he also couldn't enjoy things with such conviction.

"Yes well if you like this, wait till you see the great hall you'll be amazed." He murmured and guilt flooded him about being jealous. "Well we better go in unless you want to stand in the door way all night".

Tabatha shook her head in agreement and started to walk over to a small group of teachers by the fireplace. Severus followed a few steps until he saw Dumbledore over in another corner of the room, motioning for him to go over.

"Bloody hell!" Severus thought, "He always wants to see me at the worst times".

Severus placed his hand on Tabatha shoulder for a moment.

"I'm sorry but Professor Dumbledore would like to speak to me for a minute. I will return as soon as I can" Severus watched as just a hint of disappointment crossed Tabatha's face. "I promise," he added quickly allowing a small smile.

Tabatha's eyes softened.

"I understand, don't worry I'm pretty resourceful, I see you when you come back". She flashed him one of her warm smiles.

Severus nodded his head politely and turned around. Stepping a few feet he looked back to watch Tabatha cross the room towards the group of teachers. He thought for a moment and drawing his wand uttered "arancium", in Tabatha's direction.

"I'm sorry it's not the Queen of Sheba, my friend" Severus thought to himself as he walked towards Dumbledore, "She would be nothing compared to you anyway."

Tabatha smiled as she approached the lively group of teachers. She could see Professor McGonagall having a wonderful time chatting with Hagrid and Professor Flitwick. Professor McGonagall looked over and seeing Tabatha waved her over.

"Hello there Ms. Rewolf, do you look in the spirit!" McGonagall smiled pointing to Tabatha's hair.

Tabatha looked back at her a bit confused "Pardon?"

"Your stockings and your headband, why there orange for Halloween" The older witch commented looking a bit confused herself.

Tabatha looked over towards the mirror over the fire place and seeing the orange head band touched it lightly knowing immediately who caused it.

"Oh, yes of course I forgot all about that" Tabatha looked back to McGonagall with a large grin.

"You do look lovely if I say so me self" Hagrid piped up.

Tabatha was truly fond of Hagrid, he was always pleasant and their Saturday teas were something she looked forward to all week. They would talk of hours about the creatures he cared for or what seemed like dozens of other magical topics. He was a friend she held very dear.

"Thank you Hagrid," she flashed her warm smile "you look very handsome too, as always".

"Oh your too kind ma'am" The sweet giant blushed.

From behind Hagrid came a stuttering voice.

"I..I..I….. would…agree.. very… fff..festive."

Professor Quirrell, the new defense of the dark arts teacher stepped out from behind Hargid and was addressing Tabatha.

Tabatha didn't know much about Professor Quirrell, Severus never talked much about him except to say they were a fool not to give him that job. Evidently Severus had been trying to get that position for years, which Tabatha honestly thought was a little silly since he was so gifted in the potions department.

Quirrell was a peculiar man she thought, he always stuttered, though she heard that was from his practical work with in his field. She also found it a bit odd that he wore at purple turban all time, but who was she to judge.

"Thank you Professor" Tabatha gave Quirrell a quite smile.

"yyou must be coming along in your ssstudies, it can't be easy lllearing so late in life". Professor Quirrell said nicely.

Tabatha nodded her head slowly.

"No, it's not easy. There's so much to learn and it can be overwhelming at times".

Professor Quirrell stepped closer to Tabatha.

"Rrrumor has it that your pppretty pppowerful".

Tabatha looked at the man before her, is voice was nice enough, his demeanor non-threating, but his eyes didn't look right at all when he said the word powerful. Tabatha didn't know why but she felt very uncomfortable for a moment. She was about to respond when she heard something behind her.

"You know…"

A cool dark velvety voice stepped up next to her and for a moment laid his hand on the small of her back causing Tabatha pressed her lips hard together. This protective gesture made her breath catch in her throat and she was a bit saddened when he quickly removed it.

"Rumors are as good as assumptions and you know what happens when you assume don't you Professor Quirrell?"

Professor Quirrell looked quit taken back.

"Wwwell I would ttthink your right Ppprofessor Ssssnape." Then turning to the rest of the group he added "iiiff you please excuse me, I need to make sssure that my lessons are ready for ttomorrow."

With that Professor Quirrell walked off.

Moment later Dumbledore announced that it would be wise to start to head to the Great Hall; the Prefects will be bringing the houses up shortly.

The Great Hall was nothing less than amazing, just as Severus had stated. The ceiling had transformed to a thundering night sky, there were bats and carved pumpkins floating everywhere and each of the long tables had more food than Tabatha could have ever imagined. Sitting up at the High Table with Severus, Tabatha had a pile of sweets in front of her.

"Oh my goodness" she exclaimed eyeing over the mound of food "I don't even know where to start!"

"I thought you said you were twelve, any self-respecting twelve year old would have inhaled half of that by now, maybe you need some pointers" Severus gestured out to the rows of children who were gorging themselves.

Tabatha looked over at him and started laughing "I guess your right", and with that she picked up a piece of chocolate and popped it in her mouth.

A few minutes had passed before the Great Hall was stunned quite by the doors being flung open and a very distraught Professor Quirrell rushing in.

"TROOOOOLLLL". He screamed running up the center aisle. "THERES A TROOOL IN THE DUNGON!"

Professor Dumbledore stood up quietly and watched Professor Quirrell run up to the Hightable and proceed to faint. The whole room burst in screams, Tabatha looked around not knowing what do. Then Dumbledore boomed the word "SLIENCE" and the whole room again was quite. He orders the Prefects to take the children back to their dormitories and that the teachers would accompany him down to the dungeon. Tabatha stood up her breath still quickened; suddenly she felt Severus hands on her shoulders turning her towards him.

"Listen to me, follow Slytherine house downstairs to the potions office and whatever you do please do not leave." Severus voice was a bit shaky "Promise me Tabatha... You will NOT leave the potions office no matter what".

Tabatha looked Severus deep in his eyes.

"Yes of course I promise".

Severus let his head drop a bit.

"Thank you, No go and stay with the house, do not stray from them until you reach our chambers."

Tabatha quickly walked down the row of tables and found the Slytherin Prefect and they all made their way down stairs.

Sometime later Tabatha's eye flew open. She had been laying on the sofa I the outer office wrapped up in Severus' Slythern quilt for what seemed like forever. She looked at the clock four hours had gone by.

"Where the hell is he" Her thoughts raced. "How long did it take to find a troll, and do whatever it was they had to do to it to get it out of the castle?"

Tabatha felt her nerves start to fray; she got up and started to pace back and forth. "Should she go and look for him?" No, she promised she would not leave the office, she gave him her word. Tabatha's mind however was not letting that rest finally the waiting and pacing got to be too much.

"Damn it!" Tabatha raced to the office door and flung it open.

What was behind that door made Tabatha gasp. Standing there was Severus, her Severus… he was holding on to the door frame and covered in blood.

"Tabatha.." Severus called out weakly and fell forward.

Tabatha rushed and caught him just in time "Oh my God Severus" her voice started to crack, "what happened!"

Severus didn't answer, and fear filled every pour on Tabatha. She quickly took his arm, wrapped it over her shoulder and with all her strength she half carried him to his room and laid him on his bed. It was then that she saw that his left leg was completely mangled, blood was pouring out. Instinctively she reached out and applied pressure to his upper thigh.

"Ssseverus.." She stammered. "Severus hunny what happened".

There was no answer she looked up at his face, his eyes were rolling back and his color was draining fast.

"no.. no .. no you don't, you're not leaving me you hear me".

Tabatha quickly pulled the ribbon from her hair and started to wrap it around his leg as tight as she could. Once finished with that she took the other three tie-backs from his bed and also tied them tight around his upper thigh.

She looked down at him, his color was very pale but at least the massive blood loss seemed to stop for the moment. Though she bought some time she knew she had to do something and fast. She ran into the main office, she was witch damn it there had to be something she could do, there had to be a blood clothing potion here somewhere. Tabatha tore Severus large potion books from their shelves and flipped through the pages quickly. It was no use, she had no idea where it would be, the books were too big and this was taking too much time.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH", she screamed as she threw the book against the wall.

What freaking good was it to be a witch when she couldn't do anything to help her closest friend? Rage started to fill Tabatha's being, her eyes started to darken she took her arm and cleared the desk with one swing. Her friend was dying in the next room and she was useless. What Tabatha was failing to notice was that as her rage grew her body started to glow more and more golden. Her screams where becoming primal and finally she picked up an empty bottle and hurled it at the wall.

It was during that last out pour of rage that everything in the room turned gold. The next thing Tabatha knew she was standing in the middle of a pure white plane of existence still in the stance she had while the bottle left her hand. Standing straight up she looked around.

"Were the hell am I?" she said out loud.

"Tabs…You're here!" she heard a voice call behind her, and turning around all she saw was a blur before it collided with her in a tight embrace.

Looking down at the figure in her arms she could tell it was person, Tabatha pulled back to get a better look. Before her stood a teenage boy, a boy all dressed in all black, a boy with long black greasy hair, and a very distinguished nose. Tabatha stepped back in awe.

"S…Sev…Severus?" her voice was small and meek.

"Yes!" The boy answered and again flung his arms around her holding her tight. "I knew you'd come Tabs, I just knew it".

Tabatha's heart flooded for the boy and she hugged him back tightly for a moment, and then stepped back.  
>"Severus were am I?" she looked deep into his eyes<p>

"You're in my head" he answered looking intently at her.

"How did I get here Sev?"

"I don't know Tabs, but I know that I wanted to see you so badly, I was so afraid I'd never see you again".

Tabatha's legs got weak under her. She knew on the outside of where ever she was Severus, the living breathing Severus didn't have much time left, or worse, didn't have any left at all. Small sobs came to her voice.

"This is not fair" Tabatha buried her head into the boy's shoulder "I care so much for you".

The younger version of Severus cradled her in and stroked her hair "I care so much for you too, no matter what my conscious lets on, please remember that when I'm gone. Severus pulled her in tighter and his own voice cracked. "Tabs… oh Tabatha I l.."

"WAIT!" Tabatha cut him off. "I'm in your head!"

Severus looked at her confused "yes you are, why?"

"You're the potion master!, you know every potion there can be and by heart too I bet!"

Severus blushed "yes I'm pretty good I guess"

Tabatha put her hand on Severus shoulders "Then you need to show me right now how good you are! I need to know how to make a potion to clot blood, and I need to know it now!"

Severus's eyes lit up "Yes of course!" He closed his eyes for a minute and riffled though his mental data base. "We will have to mix the Wiggenwelt Potion and the Blood-Replenishing Potion, you need to get Flobberworm mucus, Wiggentree Bark, the oil of the feathers of nobnob bird, and the fangs of a vampire bat." Closing his eyes he thought deeply again "you need to boil it all the juice of the dornwelt fruit for 2 minutes, no more, no less"

Tabatha listened intently and made sure to apply every word to memory, as soon as Severus opened his eyes Tabatha raced over and hugged him tight. "I'm going to see you very soon!"

Severus eyes filled with tears, "I hope your right."

Tabatha's heart ached for him and placed a kiss on the top of his head "I promise Severus I promise" With that she hugged him again tightly and once again the room filled with gold.

Glass smashing on a wall was the next sound Tabatha heard as her eye adjusted again to the dim light of the Potions office. Looking around for second to get her bearings she quickly raced to the cauldron pulling out her wand she spoke her first spell.

"Inflamarae!" her voice was direct and determined and at once flames sprung from underneath.

Tabatha took no time to praise herself for learning a spell simply from reading about it in a book, and ran over to Severus many selves pulling out each ingredient carefully.

She delicately poured each ingredient in the cauldron, each one being treated as if it was more precious than any earthy gem. When all the ingredients were in and the liquid started to bubble, Tabatha felt like she held her breath for the whole two minutes, counting every second. In precisely two minutes she removed the cauldron from the fire and scooped a cup of it to a bowl.

Walking as quickly as she could into Severus room, she saw that her slap dab tourniquets had held, and she was overjoyed that she could see the small yet still present movement of his chest as he breathed.

"Thank God" she whispered and sat next to Severus.

"Severus… Severus please open your eyes" She placed her hand under his neck and lifted his head, slowly his eyes opened, he tried to speak but she stopped him.

"shhh don't talk; just drink this" she lifted the bowl to his lips an she watched as he sipped every drop down"

Tabatha then lowered Severus head back to the pillow and walked over to the other side of the bed. Crawling next to him she notice Severus eyes were closed, and she slowly brushed her fingers slowly though his hair over and over again.

Tabatha watched for hours as his color started to return to his face, and the wound on his leg got smaller and smaller. Finally close to dawn, she got up out of his bed and went into the bathroom, returning with soap, water, gauze and bandages. She carefully washed and wrapped his leg making sure that each open wound was covered. She then went out into the office and cleaned up the mess she created from the night before. Finally when all her tasks were done she walked over to Severus and again ran her fingers though the locks of hair across his forehead. Leaning down she kissed him quietly and softly on the lips. She then turned and made her way to her own bedroom and finally fell asleep.

Much later that day Tabatha stumbled out of her bedroom into the office yawning.

"Well I see we finally joined the land of the living" a cool voice called from across the room.

Severus was sitting at his desk, again grading papers. Tabatha looked up at him and flashed her warm smile.

"Yeah I guess last night really drained me".

Severus looked up at her "I hope I didn't worry you too badly, that troll took longer than we thought".

Looking back at him, Tabatha smirked "oh yeah? What happened to your leg?"

"I don't know I must have caught it on something, you know I don't even remember wrapping it up last night" looking back down at the papers before him.

"I see we both had some night" a smile crossed her face again "Well I'm going to get dressed dinner must be soon", and with that Tabatha walked back towards her bedroom.

"Tabs…." Severus called after her still looking down

Tabatha turned around surprised "yeah?"

"Would you like to go to a Quittage game with me? It's Gryffindor versus Slytherin, I should be there to support my house, but I would like it if I got to keep your company as well".

Severus then raised his head and locked his eyes with hers.

Tabatha cocked her head and smiled, she saw those same eyes last night when he helped her save his own life.

"Yes Severus of course I would love to".


	11. Chapter 11: Scones and Scarves

**Ch. 11 Scones and Scarves**

Severus was heading toward the Slytherin common room the morning of the Slytherin Vs. Gryffindor match. Being the Head of Slytherin house, it was his duty to give the team a rousing chat before they hit the field, an act he didn't dread, nor looked forward too on most occasions. However this morning it was more a chore then it normally was. Last night Severus and Tabatha had stayed up late into the evening discussing the rules and game play of Quiddich. Though Tabatha had read material on it, it was understandable that a sport with so many things going on at once would be hard to follow. Reaching the common room door he paused and took a deep breath before going in.

Tabatha was upstairs sitting at the High Table in the Great hall; she was slowly drinking her tea as she waited for Severus to come up dungeon. Looking down the rows of children she saw the colors red and gold, or green and sliver everywhere, children had banners in hand or made sure to wear their house colors openly. She had noticed that lots of children who were not in green and silver had excitedly gone over to her young friend Mr. Harry Potter this morning. She was watching these interactions take place, when she glanced over to the large doors and saw the trademark black blur that was her friend. Severus walked down the aisle towards Tabatha, but took a moment to stop in front of Harry and his friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger and said something Tabatha couldn't quite make out. The exchange was quick and soon Severus was walking behind her to take his seat.

"Is something going on with Harry?" Tabatha mused between taking slips of her tea.

Severus looked down the row towards the boy.

"Oh I guess you didn't hear. Potter is the new seeker for Gryffindor, I was wishing him luck."

Tabatha smiled softly she always enjoyed it when a bit of the mask came off, then she waited for it, the quick recovery that always followed.

"Though I told him after that Troll incident a simple game of Quiddich would be easy, even if it was against Slytherin."

Tabatha smiled more.

"Well I suppose your right there; I mean those three did take on a troll all by themselves it was very brave."

"And very stupid" Severus added quickly "They could have been killed, but what do you want from a Gryffindor, they are always doing impulsively stupid things, and if they manage not be killed or kill someone else in the processes they get the title of heros."

"looks like someone needs a therapy session this morning" Tabatha smirked as she got up to get more tea.

Returning to the table she brought along a pumpkin scone and placed it in front of Severus.

"Here I know it's your favorite" she chimed sitting back down.

Severus looked at the scone and back to Tabatha.

"Is this what you call a therapy session?" Severus glared raising one eye brow.

"Sure if that what you want to call it, personally I call it breakfast but whatever makes you happy" she raised her eye brow right back to him and chuckled.

Severus looked back at his scone and smirked, then looked back at Tabatha.

"Are you looking forward to experiencing your first Quiddich match?"

Tabatha shook her head. "Yes very much so, I think it's going to be a great time".

Then Tabatha making sure no one was looking, leaned a bit closer to Severus, took her hand under the table, reached over and placed it on his hand which was resting on his lap.

"I'm very glad you invited me to sit with you", she whispered flashed her warmest smile.

Severus felt the warmth of her touch and again feeling that fluttering in his stomach swallowed hard.

"I..I'm glad I did too".

Severus then slid his hand out from under Tabatha's and proceeded to eat his scone with haste.

A few hours later Tabatha was walking over to the Quiddich field where she would meet Severus, again his head of house duties prohibited his ability to walk with her, but Tabatha more than understood. She was almost there when she saw Hagrid who was walking over to the field withHarry's two friends Ron and Hermione.

"Hagrid!" Tabatha called out as she waved

Hagrid looked back and smiled broadly

"Ms. Rewolf, how are you this lovely morning?

"I am doing well, excited for my first match!" she breathed out as she trotted over to the small group.

"Aye! Yes it would be your first time wouldinit? Well would like to come sit with us in the Gryffindor stands I'll make sure there's plenty of room for ya." Hagrid offered pleasantly.

Tabatha smiled but she her head "No thank you Hagrid, though I am very honored you'd ask me. I have already promised someone I'd sit next to them" and with that Tabatha pulled a green and sliver scarf our from under her rose cloak.

"Ahhh" Hagrid smiled and gave a knowing nod "I fully understand I hope you have a lovely time!"

The children next to Hagrid didn't seem to understand much of it at all.

"Why would you want to sit with cruddy ol Slytherin's anyway!" Ron spat, his face as red as his hair.

Tabatha lowered herself so she could talk to Ron directly; she looked at him and smiled.

"You should never judge a book by its cover you know. I am sure that some Slytherin's can be pretty cruddy, but we should always remember that there are good and bad in all people."

"She's just saying that because she's friends with Professor Snape" Hermione interjected in a very haughty tone.

Tabatha laughed and looked over to the girl with messy hair.

"You know what you're right, I am friends with Professor Snape, but I'm also friends with Hagrid here, and Professor McGonagall, Headmaster Dumbledore, and even the new star seeker of Gryffindor."

Then Tabatha looked back over to Ron and then returned her gaze to Hermione.

"And I would be really happy if I could be friends with you two as well."

Ron and Hermione looked at Tabatha, and smiled back at her.

"Ya I think that would be ok" Ron shyly grumbled shuffled his feet.

"Yes that would be lovely!" Hermione smiled wide.

"Wonderful!" Tabatha stood up "It's always a good day when you make more friends."

"Yes Ms. Rewolf that is certainly true". Hagrid beamed at her "but I will say we better get a move on or we be late for the start."

"Yes your right" Tabatha agreed and the four of them walked towards the match.

Severus was already by the Slytherin stands waiting for Tabatha when he saw her walking towards the field with Hagrid, Ron and Hermione. They were all laughing and talking having what seemed to be a wonderful time, Severus stomach fell. Maybe Tabatha had changed her mind and decided to sit in the Gryffindor stand with Hagrid and those little prats instead. Suddenly he was filled with negative emotions.

"I see, I guess Slytherin wasn't good enough for her." He mind raged "I guess she'd rather be with the coveted Gryffindor's then have to be embarrassed sitting here with the "evil" Slytherin house.

Then Severus mind took a self-destructive turn.

"Or maybe she would just be embarrassed to sit next to me."

Sadness swept over Severus. It was one thing to have to spend time with him normally, he thought, everyone knew it was per Dumbledore's order that Severus was to teach the new witch, but to come to match, a social event like this, well this meant that they would outwardly be known as friends. Severus was far from stupid, he knew that he was not the person most people would choose to be friends with, not if they were nice at least, and one adjective everyone would place with Tabatha Rewolf was just that, nice. Severus turned around and lowered his head sadly; no it was foolish of him to think she would ever really want to be close to him. Suddenly he felt a hand from behind him on his shoulder just as he was glancing back he hear her signature warm tone

"Hey, I'm sorry I'm late. I was just saying hello to Hagrid."

Severus completed his turn thinking of a way to tell her that she didn't have to lower herself sitting with him when he saw his house colors around her neck. Staring at it, Severus' mouth dropped open a bit and he reached out his hand and touched the scarf.

"M..my colors," He licked his lips and let his eyes move up from the scarf to her eyes, her beautiful warm hazel eyes. "Y..your wearing my colors."

"Yes silly" Tabatha beamed "you're the head of Slytherin house, and my best friend, what else would I wear"

And with that Tabatha moved to the long flight of stairs need to get to the top of the stands.

Severus couldn't say anything for a moment; no one had ever done that for him before, no one. Severus heart was going a mile a minute

"Are you coming?" she called back

Severus slowly started to follow her up the stairs.

"Her best friend, he pondered as he followed her slowly up the many flights to the top, "I'm her best friend.

Severus knew quite well what happened to his last best friend, and terror washed over him. He thought for a minute that he should stop this now before something happened, something horrible. But Severus made a mistake, that same instant he looked up and when he did, standing at the top of the landing was Tabatha.

"Are you ok?" concern flooded her face "Is your leg hurt?"

Severus shook his head no and smiled a slight smile "No Tabs, I'm ok".

He couldn't help it, he liked the way she made him feel. She made him feel good, when nothing else in this world did. He was a Slytherin wasn't he? He was supposed to use any means to get to an end wasn't he?

At that moment Severus made a decision, he decided that he would never turn his back on any of the promise or vows he made, but he was not going to live alone and miserable. Fate had given him back a piece of humanity and he was going to savor it, Tabatha Rewolf liked him, for whatever reason that was it was true. In that moment Severus took another vow, a vow to himself, a vow he would promise to keep until his death like all the others. He vowed that he would always protect and care for his undeserved gift from fate.

H

HH


	12. Chapter 12: Quidditch and Concerns

**Ch. 12 Concerns**

Severus made his way up the Slytherin stands and stepped onto the landing next to Tabatha, looking right at her and smiling, he reached out and grasped her hand, and quietly leaned over and whispered.

"I want you to know your my best friend too Tabs". For a moment his cold eyes melted into to the soft eyes she remembers from her time spent with his younger self.

"I'm very glad, but we should head up or we're going to miss the start". Tabatha felt a flutter in her stomach and her face coming to blush. Quickly turning around, she climbing up the stairs and found a place that her and Severus could sit. As she tried to make her way over she almost tripped over Professor Quirrell.

"Oh Professor, I'm so sorry" Tabatha apologized profusely

Quirrell smiled and nodded nervously "Iiiit's fine, ddon't trouble yourssself over mmme".

Tabatha nodded back and gave him a smile then moved towards the bench to sit down next to Severus.

Before long all that could be heard in the stands was the blended noise of hundreds of cheering fans, Tabatha was enthralled. The game, though hard to follow at times, was interesting and completely exciting. Having split loyalties between the houses made Tabatha have to cheer almost constantly but even though she was sure her voice would be wrecked in the morning for it, she was happy to do it.

The game went on for some time, and Tabatha noticed more and more how good Harry was at being the seeker. She smiled broadly, she liked the boy, he had a warm smile and his green eyes were deep and kind. She was still very interested in that scare on his head. She was aware it had something to do with an event that was very important in the magical world, Harry was practically a celebrity. However Tabatha never spent much time talking to the students, and it seemed that whenever the teachers were discussing the boy they would go silent when she got in the room.

Tabatha looked over at Severus; he too was staring at Harry. Severus and that boy had an odd relationship, not at all pleasant either. Tabatha had noticed that Severus was always much harder on Harry then the other children, his seers were always more directed, more personal, almost hateful at times. However Tabatha also noticed that Severus kept a keen eye on the boy too, though from a far. Tabatha mind was working this though when all of sudden she noticed that Harry's broom was no long acting right, jumping out of her seat she gasped and pointed up.

"Something's wrong with Harry!" Tabatha brought her hands to her mouth.

Harry was certainly in trouble, it looked as though a giant hand had grasped the end of his broom stick and was trying to flick him right off. The problem was that Harry was hundreds of feet in the air and if he fell, well Tabatha didn't want to think about what if he fell. Tabatha felt like time stood still as she watched feeling helpless like the rest of the bystanders when suddenly her attention was diverted by the sound of a yelp. Spinning around she saw Severus jump up, he was on fire!

"Oh my God!" Tabatha exclaimed as she jumped over the bench to assist Severus, practically throwing Professor Quirrell out of his seat at the same time.

"Sorry!" she called back to Quirrell as she helped stomp out the flames that were rising on the end of Severus robes. For a moment Tabatha could swear she saw a mop of messy hair running out from under the stand.

"What happened Sev?" Tabatha spat, her face looked awash with concern

Severus didn't have time to answer at that very moment the field erupted from every corner but the Slytherin stands. Evidently Harry had regained control of his broom in time to win the game.

As they walked back to the castle together Tabatha was unusually quite, she was trying to figure out what happened to Harry and why someone, especially Hermione, would try to set Severus on fire. Her thoughts were broken by the sound of velvet.

"I told you I was fine" Severus glanced over to Tabatha.

"Yes I know, and I'm very happy for that" Tabatha gave a weak smile.

Severus paused "Well then why are you being so quiet" a small lump was in his throat.

Tabatha turned around to him her brow furrowed with thought "Why would someone light on you fire?"

Severus looked away, in truth he figured there were probably several thousand reasons why someone would want to set him on fire, but he did not care to go into them right now, especially with her. Someone who's option of him had so much value to him, maybe even all its value. Severus looked back at her.

"It's probably just a prank one of these dreadful little prats pulled on me." He coolly spat. "I'm sure that no matter what your option of me, you're more than bright enough to notice that you are the minority in that regard."

"Ah back to cool, in control, potion master speak, are we friend" Tabatha thought to herself. Tabatha washed off any expression of concern and gave Severus a half smile and ran her fingers though her hair as she walked over to him.

"Hmm that is true you can be a… well… we'll just say a difficult person when you want to be. Tabatha's smirk grew as she walked closer to Severus.

Severus lips tighten and twitched ever so slightly, damn he did find her so amusing. He stepped bring himself so close to Tabatha that he was only inches away from her and looked her dead in the eye.

"Oh you have no idea" he purred his eyes piecing hers. The sarcastic playfulness left both their eyes and for a moment they were locked in intimate connection.

"I..I need to see the headmaster for a bit this afternoon" Severus finally spoke, hardly above a whisper.

Tabatha shook her head "ok then" her voice had the faintest sound of a quiver. "I'll see you later ".

Severus nodded, but still took a second before he turned around and started to walk towards the castle again, leaving Tabatha standing looking after him. His palms were sweaty and mouth was dry, this was starting to become a trend with him when it came to her.

Tabatha also felt the physical manifestation of the encounter. Severus could have strange effects on her at time, and though she was confused she knew that those effects were not something she wanted to end. As Tabatha was pondering the deeper meaning of why the basically loathed potion master made her legs weak sometimes, she caught a mop of messy hair out of the corner of her eye.

Quickly Tabatha looked over and saw Hermione long with Harry and Ron hurrying back to the castle from Hagrid's hut. She walked over to them, quickly cutting them off near a small grove of trees.

"So, which one of you would like to tell me why Hermione is taking up arson?" Tabatha eye squinted and she glared at each child. Who all looked at the ground like they just got caught taking candy from a store.

After a few moment of silence Tabatha cleared her throat "Well, I know you did it. What I want to know is why you did it".

Harry was the first to look up at Tabatha. "I'm sorry Ms. Rewolf, Hermione was just trying to protect me"

Tabatha knelt down on the ground and looked deep in Harry's eyes "Protect you from what luv?"

"Snape was trying to kill Harry!" Hermione blurted out "He was Jinxing the broom."

Tabatha stood up fast. "What do you mean trying to kill Harry, Sev… Professor Snape would never try to do that".

"No it's true" Ron chimed in "When Harry was on the broom me and Hermione saw him in our binoculars, he was mumbling under his breath the whole time, he had to be jinxing him!"

Tabatha brought her hand to her head and started to rub her fingers cross her forehead, if she was twelve and saw what these children saw she knew that she too would come to that same conclusion. The fact was that the evidence was pretty stacked against her friend.

Tabatha took a deep breath "did you talk to Hagrid about it?"

Harry looked up at her "Yes he thinks pretty much the same way you do, that Snape couldn't have done it".

It made Tabatha feel a world better that another person, someone as good as Hagrid, felt the same way she did.

"Well maybe you were mistaken, sometimes things look different then they really are" Tabatha said kindly.

"Maybe" Harry continued "but I also know that he messed his leg up pretty bad trying to get in the third floor corridor. It's a corridor that Dumbledore had put as off limits since the beginning of the year. There's something special up there and we think Professor Snape is trying to steal it."

Tabatha thought back to the night she mended Severus leg, would he really risk life and limb to steal an object?

"She's not going to believe us" Ron huffed "Your friend with Snape, why would you."

Tabatha looked down the trio; again she knelt down and smiled a soft but warm smile

"No your wrong I believe that you all saw exactly what you said you did, I have no doubt on that". The three children looked at each other in amazement for a moment, but Tabatha then continued.

"But, I know that there is always more than one side to any story, perception often gets in the way of truth." She looked each child in the eye.

"You might be right Ms. Rewolf." Hermione piped up "But we can't help feeling the way we do."

Tabatha shook her head, "that's understandable; just promise me you're not going to try to set fire to anyone anymore. How would you feel if you actually hurt someone?"

The three children looked at each other and Tabatha knew they had gotten the point.

"Well you better get inside now ok, I hope to see you again soon." Tabatha stood up again as the children gave their fair wells and ran inside the castle.

Tabatha decided she needed to clear her head and made her way over to the shore of lake. Looking out over the setting sun a million thoughts ran though Tabatha's head. Could Severus have actually tried to hurt the boy? No, it didn't make sense to her. She was well aware of what Severus projected to the rest of the world, but she saw inside him, in his head. That boy still in there didn't seem capable of doing such things. However Tabatha knew that people were very complex and under the right conditions most people would probably be capable of almost anything. At least she thought she knew that, sometimes her wisdom startled her. Tabatha decided right then that she would get to the heart of the matter. If Severus was a teacher here that meant one person had to trust him enough to let him come in close contact with children regardless of his outward projections. Tabatha had to talk to Dumbledore.

A/N:  
>I wanted to thank everyone again for the lovely notes and I want to apologize if any of these chapters are not always 100% proof read and there are some typo's here and there. I do read them over, but lots of times I post late at night and I guess I miss something's at times; I will try to do better . Also I hope everyone is enjoying the story, hearing what your favorite parts are makes this whole thing even more worth it! Once again I want to thank you all for taking time out of your day to read my work!<p> 


	13. Chapter 13: Questions and Answers

**Ch 13: Questions and Answers**

"Would you like a cup of tea, Ms. Rewolf?" Headmaster Dumbledore offered Tabatha as she sat in a large chair by his fireplace.

"Yes, sir, that would be lovely," Tabatha politely responded, trying not to sound as nervous as she was.

Dumbledore was a very respected, and apparently powerful, wizard within the school, and most likely everywhere else as well. This gave him a certain regal presence, in turn making Tabatha wary about how to act in front of him.

Pouring himself and Tabatha a cup of sweet smelling tea, Dumbledore walked over to his sitting area, handed Tabatha her tea, and sat down in the large fluffy red armchair across from her.

"Well, my dear, tell me. What do I owe the honor of your presence this afternoon?" his blue eyes sparkled.

Tabatha sighed before bringing the tea cup to her lips, taking a small sip, then carefully laid the cup back onto the saucer on her lap.

"Well…" she was fumbling on her words, "It has to do with Professor Snape."

Dumbledore closed his eyes for a moment and nodded his head. Then he placed his tea cup on to the side table and leaned forward a bit into the empty space between himself and Tabatha, lowered his head and shook it back and forth a few times.

"My dear, I know that Professor Snape can be a difficult man. Trust me, you're not the first to come to my door to complai-"

"Oh no, sir!" Tabatha cut the old wizard off, sitting straight up. Rushing on to correct any disrespect, "With all due respect, sir, you misunderstand me. I have nothing to say against Severus. In fact, he's been more than kind to me. "

Dumbledore looked up at Tabatha, startled that she jumped to Severus's defense so quickly. He found himself quite intrigued that, for once, it would seem someone took a liking to Professor Snape. And apparently the feeling was mutual. Dumbledore sat back against his chair, a lighter expression crossing his face

"Well, I say, that is rather refreshing to hear, to say the least," he mused rising his eye brow. "I don't often hear from someone so passionate about our potions master."

Tabatha inhaled quickly when she heard the word 'passionate' and felt her face flush pink; clearing her throat she looked down and took another sip of tea attempting to push the flush down. Not knowing how to respond, she was relieved when the Headmaster continued.

"So, why then is it you've come to talk to me about Severus?" Dumbledore gave her a small, kind smile.

Tabatha looked around the room trying to pick her words carefully.

"Well, sir, I'm sure you're aware of what happened to Harry Potter on the Quidditch field today."

Dumbledore cocked his head and leaned in again.

"Yes, my dear, I am. That was a very odd thing indeed for a broom to behave so erratically. We are very lucky, whatever the malfunction was, it was corrected before something horrible happened to that boy."

Tabatha shook her head in agreement. "Yes, I couldn't agree more on how lucky we all are that the boy is safe."

"Very lucky indeed, Mr. Potter is a very special young man," Dumbledore leaned back and sighed.

"Why is that?" Tabatha cocked her head. "I'm aware that Harry is special, very special, but I have no idea why. Anytime I even get close to conversation about him everyone clams up tightly."

Dumbledore gave a small laugh. "I can see that being very frustrating, especially for a woman like yourself, so active in gaining knowledge. You must forgive us. Some of us are, I'm sure, very wary of strangers. After all, you quite literally fell from the sky only a few months back. At first, we did not know what to make of you. I expect you did not know what to make of us either," he let out a deep close-mouthed chuckle.

His smile left while considering his next words, "However, why young Mr. Potter is so special is quite common knowledge for us. Many might just forget you are totally new to our world and, with that, have no prior knowledge of events that happened several years before you appeared."

Tabatha shook her head as the wizard's words permeated her mind. The silence left a quizzical look on her face as she worked to put together any information she had about what these events could possibly be.

Dumbledore pressed into the back of his chair, observing her mind race for answers. Taking a slow sip of tea to consider for a moment, he gave to her thirst for information and began to tell Tabatha the tale of the "boy who lived."

The tale was a horrible and sad story about a wizard, an evil wizard named Voltemort, who wanted to be the most powerful wizard that ever lived. Dumbledore described how he recruited wizards from everywhere, including Hogwarts itself, to follow him. How he destroyed anyone or anything that got in his way. How he heard of a prophesy about a child that would be born at certain time, which would grow up to destroy him. So he set out to destroy the child first. Dumbledore continued to when he finally found Harry and his parents, even in hiding, and how he succeeded in killing James and Lily Potter. However, for some reason, the curse intended to kill the child rebounded and Voltemort disappeared. Harry was left not only with the distinctive scar on his head, but with the reputation of being the only person who lived after facing him. Finally, with a hint of hesitation, Dumbledore admitted that it is believed Voltemort will come back someday to find the 'boy who lived.'

Tabatha listened intently. Her face was set like stone, even with tears pouring down each cheek. When Dumbledore finished, he sat quietly for a minute as he watched Tabatha mull over everything he said.

"It's a horrible story. It's a millions times worse because it's true," Tabatha finally spoke, shaking her head.

"Yes it is, but we can hope some good will come from it all," Dumbledore sighed and looked away for a moment before focusing his attention back to Tabatha. "Oh my dear, we have gotten completely off track. You wanted to talk to me about Professor Snape!" His eyes flashed their warm glow again.

Tabatha licked her lips. After hearing that story she could understand why someone, if they were on the side of this Voltemort person, would want to do this boy harm. What she didn't want to believe, she couldn't believe, was that Severus had anything to do with it. Tabatha could see no other way than to just spit out her concerns.

"Some of the children think Severus was trying to hurt Harry today, that he was Jinxing his broom," Tabatha's voice was just above a whisper.

Dumbledore leaned over quite close to Tabatha and placed his hand on of her's.

"And what do you believe my dear?" his blue eyes pierced into her.

"I don't think he would, sir. I haven't known Severus that long, I know, but every part of my being says he wouldn't do that. I know that makes no logical sense, but it's true," Tabatha looked up, her eyes again glassy.

Dumbledore gave a small chuckle and patted the top of Tabatha's hand.

"It makes perfect sense. The heart will tell us things when the brain it too busy thinking it over to understand. I will tell you this: I do not doubt Severus either. In fact, I trust him more than most."

Tabatha gave a sigh of relief. She was correct in thinking that Dumbledore trusted Severus. With that, for the time being she needed no more.

"Thank you, sir," Tabatha smiled and stood up. "I feel much better now."

Dumbledore smiled back, "You wouldn't want to tell me who those children were, would you?"

Tabatha shook her head no with a smile, "I'm afraid that would be going against the code of friendship."

"Very true, Ms. Rewolf. Very true," Dumbledore gave a small laugh and started to walk Tabatha to his door.

About half way their Tabatha paused and turned to the old wizard. "Sir, before I go can I ask something about the story?"

"Of course," said Dumbledore "Ask anything you like."

"How did they know to hide?" Tabatha asked flatly.

"Pardon?" It was Dumbledore's turn to look confused.

"How did the Potters know that he was looking for them?" Tabatha's eyes were moving back and forth a bit as if she was trying to find the answer in the air around them.

Dumbledore was quiet for a moment before slowly starting to speak, "A follower of Voltemort found out that he intended to kill them. He alerted us to his plans."

Tabatha's mouth dropped open and her brow got more furrowed, "What happened to that person?

Dumbledore sighed, "They have to live with the guilt that they failed for the rest of their lives. A life of self-punishment."

Tabatha thought for a moment then looked up, "Another victim."

"What's that my dear?" Dumbledore was again confused.

"A life of self-punishment, that sounds like a life in hell to me." Tabatha licked her lips again. "A living hell, one you could never get out of, one of your own making and design. It's a fate worse than death."

Dumbledore looked at Tabatha for a very long time. "That is a very interesting and compassionate take on that. Very few would see it the way you do."

"That's also very sad," Tabatha's eyes again flushed with tears. "I hope that person has someone out there for them that does."

Blinking her tears away she looked back at Dumbledore and smiled, then quietly walked to the door and left his office.

Dumbledore walked to the chair again and sat down.

"Yes, Tabatha. I believe he does."


	14. Chapter 14: Friends and Frost

**Ch. 14: Friends and Frost**

Ice crystals formed on the outside of Tabatha's bay window. This December had been a cold one right from the start, and now two weeks in it was just getting more relentless. Tabatha was sitting on the window seat staring out into the bleak world of early winter. The brilliant colors of fall had given way to the cool dullness. The trees that once glowed red, orange and yellow, where now dark wooden fractures against the luminous gray sky. Tabatha closed her eyes and rested her head against the pane and listened to the unearthly sound of the wind rushing against the contours of the castle. Winter had a beauty all its own, a beauty that at times could be overlooked because of the harshness that coupled it. A beauty you had to work at to find, but Tabatha felt that anything you had to work for was much more precious than anything just handed to you.

Tabatha's thoughts returned to her room when she heard a knock on her bedroom door. She was quite aware of who it was, it had only ever been one person at her bedroom door the whole time she had been in Hogwarts

"Come in Severus" Tabatha called and looked back down at her book.

The door opened slowly and Severus entered the room politely.

"You know one of these days it may not be me, and then wont we look foolish" he walked towards her.

Tabatha thumbed the page over and glanced her eyes up to Severus in a playfully cocky gaze.

"Have you come here just to be cheeky with me sir?" She asked in a coy tone.

Severus smiled slightly, she was right. Tabatha was the only person in his life at this moment that made him feel that he could have any real personal dialog with someone and not feel completely awkward inside. Of course that didn't mean wasn't' still somewhat awkward. At this moment he was standing in front of her in his usual stack-ten-books-on-my-head-I-dare-you pose.

"Yes, of course, that's what I live for." He said flatly, but once again not being totally untruthful.

Tabatha smiled and closed the book. "I figured as much" then she stretched her hand out to the other side of the bench. "Why don't you sit down, you look far too patriarchal in that stance for my liking."

Severus slowly unfolded his arms; he really didn't want to remind Tabatha of a father, not in any shape of form. He then walked over to her and sat down, still rather stiffly.

Tabatha watched him for a moment and tried to figure out what he wanted, usually he was pretty direct.

"Severus, are you ok?" she pondered

Severus looked around a bit, then out the window, then back into the room.

"Yes, I'm fine I just wanted to see how you were." Again he looked around the room with his eyes, "I had finished up grading the last assignment a bit ago and since I haven't seen you since breakfast I just" he licked his lips again "I just wanted to see how you were".

Tabatha watched for a minute then the dawn of realization hit her. He missed her, he missed her and he had no idea how to say that with in his normal behavior. Tabatha face smiled warmly back and she closed the book, sat up and brought both legs under her

"Well, I will admit I'm very glad to see you." Her eyes smiled warmly, "I haven't had any time to really talk to you lately since I've had my studying to do and you've had lots of assignments and exams to grade this past week, and I must admit I've missed my best friend." She reached her hand out and gasped his.

Severus stared at her nodding, she was tell him just what he wanted to tell her but couldn't. He had been thinking about her all week as well, and every time their paths crossed he had wished he could just spend time talking to her, about anything really.

Severus looked down at her hand on his. He loved her touch, it was warm and caring. Severus wanted to turn his hand over and take hers in his, he wanted to run his thumb lightly over her palm, and he wanted to show her some concrete form of affection, but he couldn't.

He was afraid, afraid of any rejection she might hurl at him. His heart held only woman in his life, well until now, and in the end she wanted nothing to do with him. He was afraid it would happen again, he expected it would happen again, he deserved it would happen again. Severus gulped and tried to pull his hand away but Tabatha moved towards him, sitting herself closer to him.

Tabatha had noticed the look of confusion and maybe a bit of fear on his face. She didn't want him to be afraid to close to her, in fact she found it very comforting to be so close to him. Looking over she saw that she was close enough to him that her eyes had to glance upwards a bit and Severus couldn't help but look deeply in them.

"Will you be leaving for Christmas?" She asked him

"W..what"? Severus said half returning to the conversation.

"Will you be going home for Christmas?" She asked again

"Oh" he shook his head in recognition. "I suppose, I normally do that is"

"Oh I see" Tabatha smiled, but it was halfhearted and weak

Severus could not recall ever seeing this expression on her face before, was this disappointment? But why would she be disappointed?

"Tabatha, what's wrong?" Severus cocked his head and peered into her eyes.

"It's nothing Sev, I'm just being silly" she laughed a very fake laugh.

Severus could feel it was far from nothing, he could tell that for some reason his leaving for Christmas was causing her pain.

At that moment Severus heart started to beat hard. She didn't want him to go. Did she really want him to stay, so much that the idea of him not being here would make her outwardly sad? Was he really that wanted?

"Tabs", he said softly "Would you like me to stay here with you?"

Tabatha breathed in hard and smiled "No Sev of course not, I was just being a bit selfish. I had no right getting upset over it Christmas is a time to be with family. I guess I'm just being down because well I don't have any family"

"I don't have any family either Tabatha" Severus looked down "My parents died a long time ago, and I was never close to anyone else in my family.

"I'm very sorry Severus" Tabatha squeezed his hand

Severus looked over at her and gave her a boyish smile, "I guess were both orphans in a way."

Tabatha leaned her head onto Severus shoulder "In a way I guess, but at least we have each other right?"

Severus closed his eyes "Merlin he hoped so." He said to himself.

"I would like to stay here with you for Christmas" his voice was low and soft and his chest started to tighten when he felt the soft bush of Tabatha's thumb against his wrist. She was doing just what he wished he could.

"I would love that Sev" her soft eyes looked up at him.

Severus chest tighten even more and the light rub of her thumb was starting to affect him on many levels. He was only inches away from her full lips he could just reach his head down and…..

"SPLAT"

A rouge snowball hit the window causing both of them to jump. Severus was glad something had stopped whatever interaction might have taken place; he was being foolish, he didn't want to lose her; he would try his hardest to make sure nothing came between them that might cause her to reject him. Not even himself.

Tabatha started giggling "well I guess winter is officially here".

Severus was quite happy that Tabatha didn't seem to notice his shift from her.

"So what should we do this Holiday then?" Severus now composed again asked

"Well I was hoping to decorate my room a bit; I would love a tree in here." Tabatha looked around the room. "I think Christmas is my favorite time of year".

"You don't remember where you were born, but you know your favorite holiday?" Severus asked mischievously

Tabatha stuck her tongue out at him "You think your funny don't you." She laughed

"Hilarious actually" he said in his most monotoned voice.

Tabatha laughed then pondered for a moment "I was also wondering if you would work with me on my spells too."

Severus glared at her. He himself could spend hours contently working on some problem or another, but most people didn't share his love of knowledge to that level. Most people saw the delicate yet gratifying fine tuning of the mind, boring. But evidently she didn't, on her break she wanted to work on spells, she was so different from other people, and He was quite glad of that. 

"Tabatha that sounds a perfect Holiday to me" Severus smiled, and for the first time in very long time he was actually looking forward to the Christmas Holiday.


	15. Chapter 15: Solstice and Equinox

**Ch. 15 Solstice and Equinox**

The halls at Hogwarts were filled with students pulling their trunks behind them all making their way to the train so they could enjoy their Christmas at home. Within all the bustling another person was also hastily moving though trying to find someone, someone particular to help her with her task.

Tabatha was on a search which had taken her though most of the school. Walking though the great all she all but ran into two of her favorite Gryffindor's.

"Harry, Ron!" Tabatha smiled down at the boys "how are you?"

Harry was the first to beam his smile back up to Tabatha followed by Ron.

"I'm fine Ms. Rewolf, are you staying here for holiday too, like Ron and I?" he inquired earnestly.

"Yes I am" Tabatha beamed down at the boys "remember I don't really have anywhere to go, Hogwarts in all truths is my home".

Harry looked up at her with complete understanding

"I know how you feel Ms, I don't really have a home besides Hogwarts either".

"Ya, his muggle aunt and uncle are horrible, and that nasty cousin of his too, made his life horrid they did" Ron interrupted, with his friends best interest in mind.

Tabatha felt her temper start to come up, how anyone could be cruel to a boy like Harry, to any child really, she pondered. She hoped secretly that Harry's aunt and uncle never did anything to that boy in front of her, she had a feeling she wouldn't be able to control herself if they did.

"Is that so Harry?" Tabatha's eye narrowed with concern and a bit of anger crossed her face.

Harry looked a bit embarrassed but quickly recovered his smile

"Don't worry about it please. I'm alright and like I said now I have home, like you do here at Hogwarts."

Tabatha let her concern and anger melt away from her face. "He's a brave, good boy" she thought with a slight smirk . "Yes I truly hope I don't meet his family". She then finally allowed her warm smile to reemerge.

"Well Harry I don't think I can promise not to worry about you, or Ron and Hermione for that matter, I'm quite fond of all of you". Her eyes gave them both a tender gaze which both boys responded to with a large grin a bit of a blush.

"You know what I have a great idea" Tabatha knelt down "Christmas Eve I would like you both to come down to the kitchens with me and make old fashion muggle cookies, I know you boys are bit grown up but everyone loves cookies, and making them well that makes them even better."

Ron smiled and nodded happily in agreement, but Harry's eyes lit up

"Oh that would be lovely Ms, just lovely". His face beamed

Tabatha held her face hard as the sad idea that no one had ever made cookies with this boy before entered her mind.

"Great then I will fetch you at eleven o'clock Christmas Eve and we shall enjoy our cookies by Tea!" She clasped her hands in excitement.

Just as Tabatha stood up to walk away she paused and spun around fast.

"Oh I almost forgot, have either of you seen Hagrid, I was hoping to head to the town today"

"Hagrid went to get the tree for the Great Hall", Ron piped up first, "He should be back shortly, what do you need to go to Hogsmead for Ms?"

"Why Christmas gifts of course, what kind of a bunkmate would I be if I didn't…" Tabatha's voice trailed as she caught a large man coming in the Hall dragging a huge tree behind him. "Oh I see him now." She looked back at the two boys again "thank you both, and don't forget meet me here at eleven in the morning Christmas Eve!"

With that Tabatha was off down the rows of long tables towards Hagrid, leaving the two boys pondering.

"Does that mean she's going out to by Snape a gift?" Ron's nose crunched up and he stuck out his tongue.

Harry looked down the Hall towards Tabatha with a quizzical look on his face.

"Ya Ron I think that's what it means, I still don't get how someone like her can want to be friends with someone like him." Harry shook his head slowly.

"Maybe it's how nice she is, she's so nice she don't know no better than to be friendly with everyone." Ron guessed still making faces

"Maybe Ron, Maybe" Harry kept looking down the tables towards Tabatha.

On the other end of the long rows Tabatha was just making her way to Hagrid, who had by this time dropped the tree and was brushing the snow off his coat. As he looked up he saw the bubbly Ms. Rewolf feet away from him.

"Ello Ms. Rewolf, how are you this lovely day?" Hagrid inquired politely.

"I am doing wonderfully my dear friend and you?" Tabatha beamed up at the giant who himself blushed a bit at the words dear friend. "I have come to trouble you with a favor though I'm afraid".

"I doubt anything you'd ask would be trouble Ma'am, what is it I can do for ya?" Hagrid beamed down at her.

"Well Hagrid, I would like to take a trip down to Hogsmeed today, and I've never been there before, I was wondering if." Tabatha was cut off before she could finish.

"Yes of course Ma'am I would be honored to walk to you down to the town, tis be no trouble at all, just give me moment to put this tree in place and I will personally show you the path." Hagrid finished with a little bow which made Tabatha giggle.

"Thank you friend" Tabatha's eyes sparkled "I will meet you in the front yard in a few moments". With that she walked out of the Great Hall.

A short time later Hagrid and Tabatha were both walking down the path towards the town. Little did they know that from the window of the teachers' lounge someone was watching their every move.

"Where are they going?" Severus questioned as his eye never left the pair.

Severus knew quite well where they were going, the path lead to Hogsmead, that part was clear. The more pressing question, the question he didn't want to ask for fear of an answer was why was she going with Hagrid, better yet, why was she not going with him. Severus felt his insecurities start to get the better of him.

Of course Tabatha would want to spend time with Hagrid over him. Hagrid was warm, caring, and loyal. All the qualities Severus knew he did not outwardly embody. Tabatha would feel more at home talking with and spending time with someone like Hagrid, even if her intellect far outweighed his. No, Tabatha would not allow something as trivial as that to stop her from being friends with someone, possibly even closer than that.

Severus started to pace the room. She had told him, he was her best friend didn't she. That had to mean something right. He doubted that she went around telling everyone that, but he could be wrong Tabatha was extraordinary in many ways. Severus' mind reeled at the idea of not being special to her. She had wanted him to say this holiday, to stay with her, that had to mean something as well, right, didn't it?

Severus could not stand it any longer. If he was so bloody curious about what she was doing with Hagrid there was only one way his mind would be at rest. He had to follow her.

At that same moment Hagrid and Tabatha reached the edge of Hogsmead.

"Here you go Ma'am the village of Hogsmead, I do hope you find Professor Snape something here." Hagrid eyes twinkled and this time it was Tabatha's cheeks that blushed.

"Aye", Hagrid continued "It takes no brilliant mind to work out that you fancy him a bit."

Tabatha blush deepened more

"Hagrid were friends!" her lips tried to hide a bit of a smile

"Nothin wrong wit' that at all Ma'am, nothin' at all". Hargrid gave her a smirk "But there is a shop down that way where I'd think yer'd find thin's that would be right up Professor Snape alley, if yer know what I mean"

Tabatha gave a knowing nod "thank you Hagrid I really appreciate it"

"T'was no trouble at all, now I must be headin' back I have to make sure to check something I umm I'd left on the hearth. Just follow the path out of town and yer'll be back to the castle in no time."

Hagrid gave a small nod again and with a good bye from Tabatha went off to take care of whatever it was he needed to.

Tabatha walked down the darker alley and saw a shop which was so ominous and spooky it could have forever resided in the darkest of Halloween fantasies. The sign read in dark green letters "Solstice and Equinox-mythical herbs, potions and spells". Tabatha's eye brow cocked up as she pushed open the door and peered into the building. It was Severus office, on steroids.

"Sev must have a wicked line of credit here," Tabatha chucked to herself when from behind her a low voice crocked.

"Can I help yer ma'am?"

Gasping Tabatha spun around and ended up being face to face with a very small old witch, her face was twisted and contorted, hideous in many ways, but Tabatha stared at her eyes, and the shown no danger.

"Oh sorry" Tabatha paused to let herself catch her breath, "You startled me something fierce" Tabatha let herself giggle bit.

The old witch eyed up to her then with a "humph" she moved behind a very dark old counter and stood up on a stool bring herself closer to Tabatha's tall frame.

"Did I hear yer right? Yer'd be happenin' to look for somethin' for Severus Snape?" The old witch cocked her head and peered at Tabatha.

"Yes your right Madam" Tabatha smiled warmly, "I'm looking to get him a gift, do you happen to have any suggestions?"

The old witch looked taken back, "A what? A gift, yer want to give him a gift? Are you sure you mean Severus Snape?" an deep cackle left her lips.

Tabatha's eyes narrowed a bit the warmth from her smile faded.

"Yes, I don't recall that I acquiring a stutter, that is precisely what I said!" Tabatha spat with more force than she intended. "Now, if you happen to think my request is so humorous I'll be more than happy to take my business elsewhere".

The old witch's laugh stopped suddenly and she lowered her gaze for moment and looked up hesitantly.

"I meant no disrespect, none at all. Severus is a loyal customer of mine." She looked down again "It's just in all my years here no one has ever said much good about Severus, especially those of the female persuasion."

"Well I guess there is a first time for everything now isn't there" Tabatha narrowed gaze lessened a bit but not completely. "So is there anything you can recommend, for your loyal customer."

"Well, that will depend on your price range dearie" the old witch smiled a toothless grin, "By the way, what is that".

Tabatha looked around the store, "I've come to barter" she whispered.

"Hmm" the old witch eyed Tabatha carefully "I do barter but only for the right things, what yer got?"

Tabatha looked around the room again making sure no one was around, she then reached into her cloak and pulled out a tiny gold vile.

"Is that wwhat I.I.I think it is?" the old witch glared at the vile in disbelieve.

"Yes, it is" Tabatha cocked a half grin, "its 'Soul of Midas'."

The old witch brought her hands to her lips; "Soul of Midas" was a potion only one in a million, no one in ten million witches or wizards could brew properly. One drop of this could turn any object into ten pounds of gold, and that was just a drop, this young witch in front of her had a vile, a whole vile full.

"Anything in the store is yours for a drop of that" The old witch looked transfixed on the potion.

"Well first let see what it is that you have in mind." Tabatha smiled again, her face though still cool. "Oh and please, make it worth my time."

The old witch hopped down and ran off to the back corner of the room and returned with a large thick book. Placing the book on the counter she motioned for Tabatha to come closer to her.

"Heres we are, Severus has been eyeing this book since he was a lad, far too luxurious for him even now on a teachers wage." The old witch opened the book "this is the complete collections of Merlin's potions and spells… In his own handwriting! There's even parts on works in the dark arts, and an "unreadable" section"

Tabatha ran her finger across the parchment. "You say he's been eyeing this since he was a boy?" her eye lifted towards the old witch.

"Aye yes, but of course being as poor as he was this was never an option, he got teased enough on his own, but when he would gaze at this though the cabinet, well then it was just worst for him, but he never stopped gazing that was for sure, even to this day he will still gaze."

Tabatha's ears picked up the word teased readily, and again her face set in stone. "Well, then Severus Snape will get what he sot, I'll take it!" she announced in a voice which almost seem to address the ghosts of things that once where that maybe still be lingering in that room.

With that she reached in her cloak and pulled out a pebble and placed it on the floor. Taking out her wand and pointing it at the small stone she spoke with confidence.

"Cretum." The glow of magic flowed out from her wand.

Where once only a pebble was before, a large brick now lay. Tabatha picked it up and placed it on the counter, she then opened the vile and slowly pouring it out she allowed only one drop of the thick golden liquid to hit it. Instantly the brick was golden, and the old witch gasped.

Tabatha's face relaxed and smiled at the older witch again, "can you please have the book sent to Hogwarts for me, under the name Tabatha Rewolf, It's very heavy" her warm smile grew and the old witch slowly nodded her head. "oh also, would you be so kind as to always keep an ear out for me with the regards of Severus' wants, I can assure you, you'll be rewarded handsomely"

"Yes Ma'am! Of course Ma'am, Thank you Ma'am," the old witch humbly responded as she looked at her small treasure before her.

Tabatha gave the woman a small bow and walked towards the door.

As Tabatha pulled the door behind her and turned to leave she nearly bumped into a hunched over, cloaked man who was breathing heavy.

"Oh Sir" she gasped "are you alright?" She reached for the man but he waved her off.

"No I'm fine" he hissed and hurried down the alley between the stores.

Tabatha attempted to follow but as soon as she looked down the alley he was gone.

"How peculiar" She thought to herself, as she peered down the alley.

After a moment she shook her head and shrugged. She then started making her way back to the main drag of the village; she had heard that a pub named the three broomsticks had wonderful butter beer, whatever that was.

Down the far end of the alley a small voice whispered "revealum" and the hooded figured reemerged, and slowly pulled the hood back off of his face.

Severus was still breathing heavy, and his hands were trembling. She went to get him a gift, a gift just for him. Severus was touched in ways that he never thought possible. No one had ever gotten him a gift, nothing like what she had gotten him either. Then another look appeared on his face, this time of awe. She made "Soul of Midas", how was that possible. She had only been a witch for three months; it should not be possible in any way. Severus made two resolves that instant, first that he would get her something wonderful in return, though he didn't have a clue as to what to get, and secondly he would find out how she made that potion. Another thing he didn't have a clue on how to figure out.


	16. Chapter 16: Chills and Warmth

**Ch. 16 Chills and Warmth**

Severus was sitting at his desk watching the pot on the cast iron stove in his office _not_ boil. This morning was particularly frigid, though this kind of cold didn't typically happen, even in the dead of winter. However this morning when Severus got out of bed he could see his breath hanging in the air. There are just something's in nature that even magic has little effect on, weather was one of them, and the strength of nature, could at times, defeat even the best heating charms. So with that, most of the last thirty minutes since he rose he was busy trying to get heat into the potions office, and warm liquids available.

Having to be busy this early in the morning was not very upsetting, especially today. For the past day Severus found himself being consumed by thoughts of Tabatha, and her gift to him, as well as what to get her in return. He also had to find some way of asking her about her 'Soul of Midas' potion without looking like a pathetic git who felt the need to follow his friend to town because he was jealous. Severus continued to watch the pot, and as his thought returned to it for moment, he realize that it was still not boiling.

"Bloody hell" he grumbled

"Some truth in the watched pot yarn now isn't there?" a very familiar sassy voice came from behind him.

Severus spun around the chair and saw just what he was expecting to find. Standing in the door way between her room and the potions office Tabatha was leaning against the door frame with a slick little smirk.

Severus lips formed a slight half smile "Cheeky this morning I see?"

"As always Sev, however, though cheeky, still correct as usual" she flashed her smile.

Severus' lips twitched as he held his face as hard to avoid a larger grin. "Conceded are we Tabs?"

"Oh no, never." Her smile widened as she raised her hand to point behind Severus towards the stove "Convinced." And with that the pot started a low whistle that slowly grew larger.

Severus hearing the noise spun around and glared back at Tabatha pressing his lips harder yet.

"Touché". Severus got up from his chair and took the pot off the heat. "Join me in a cup of tea before breakfast?" he called behind him.

"Yes please, it's freezing in here!" Tabatha walked over to fire in the hearth.

"One of the draw backs of the pleasant isolation of the dungeon I'm afraid. When it gets this cold it's horrid down here. But most of the time it's not too bad; this weather is not that common for us."

Severus carefully poured the tea into the cups. "Lemon and honey as usual I presume?"

"You remembered." Tabatha smiled as she rubbed her hands together; a slight shiver then came from her lips.

Severus smiled widely in the corner, then hearing the shiver he glanced back at her "Look to the right of the hearth" Severus then continued fixing their tea.

Tabatha looked over and hanging on a rack was Severus Slytherin quilt, quite toasty from the glow off the fire.

"Oh Sev, you know how much I love this quit!" she giggled as she wrapped herself up in it and walked over to the sofa and sat down cuddling in.

Severus turned with tea in hand and started to walk towards Tabatha. Handing her the tea cup and sitting in the chair across from her he quizzical mused "Yes I'm very aware; however I have no idea why, you have almost the same one in your room on your own bed."

Tabatha just smiled for a moment and though of how fond she was of that quilt, more so the familiar wonderful scent of leather, musk and herbs that hugged the quilt. A scent that over the past few months had become something she knew brought her feeling of comfort, and belonging.

Smiling up at Severus Tabatha only responded "I know, but I like yours better". A mischievous twinkle was in her eye.

Lifting the cup to his lips Severus slowly shook his head "of course you do, why did I expect anything less."

Tabatha chuckled then felt a chill run through her again.

"Well I'm glad the temperature is not always this cold down here, every once in a while I can deal with, but if this was all winter I would have to insist we move to warmer part of the castle. Imagine winter after winter of this, it would drive me mental." Tabatha giggled "No thank you, I'm sure we could find some other isolated place you'd like just as much but not in a damp freezing dungeon."

Severus drank his cup slowly never taking his eyes off her, his chest tightened and his pulse could be heard in his ears. She would insist _we _move, not just _her_ move. _We_ would try to find an isolated place _He'd_ like. If this was anyone else he was sure he would be furious at them for assuming that he would change anything about himself for them, but this was much different. Hearing Tabatha speak like that, hearing her use words that connected the two them was making him feel very strange, his stomach was flipping and his body was reacting.

He then forced himself to ask her something, something he was almost too afraid to ask.

"What…" he licked his drying lips. "...What if I didn't want to leave the dungeon?"

It took every ounce of Severus' will to not let his voice tremble; he sat their glaring at Tabatha waiting for her response, hardly breathing.

Tabatha looked over as Severus, his face was cool as ever, but his eyes… his eyes were soft, almost glimmering. They were waiting; no searching for something, though Tabatha wasn't sure what it was. She glared a bit deeper into his eye, and then realization hit her. He wanted to know if she'd leave anyway. She cocked her head slightly to the left and her eye brows came together as she took a moment to carefully construct the tone and the words in a very precise way. Then a soft smile crossed her lips.

"Well I suppose if you're going to be so sentimental over the potions office, I'd have to make due wouldn't I. However, if that is the case then I think I need a much fuller wardrobe." She giggled pulling the blanket back. "This uniform is nice, but really I could so use some jeans."

Severus lips pressed together, his stomach flipped again, but this time any fear was gone. She would stay with him. They would stay together, and she used the words years earlier, Tabatha Rewolf was planning on staying with him for years. Again his body reacted but this time in a much more apparent way. He quickly crossed his legs, and ran his hand though his hair, and tried to keep his cool exterior.

"Jeans you say? How interested that would look under class robes." He allowed his eyebrow to cock up. "Converse high tops as well?"

"Yes maybe if I was a guy and this was 1988" Tabatha laughed "You do not have much experience with non-wizards cloths do you."

Severus gave a bit of sheepish grin. "I have not worn Muggle clothing in many years your right, but I grew up in the Muggle world so I'm not totally clueless, maybe just a tad out of touch."

Tabatha leaned forwards with a look of wonder on her face.

"You grew up in the Muggle word? Really? That would be an interesting story to hear someday."

Severus glanced away nervously and that back at Tabatha. "Yes someday, maybe." He saw the look of confusion on her face maybe even a bit hurt from what he said. He then gave a small warm smile "maybe when you get your memories back, then we can both have stories?"

Tabatha smile came back in its full radiance. "Sounds like a plan potions master. However I think it's about time for breakfast in the great hall." Tabatha placed the tea cup on the table and stood up. As she was folded the quilt she looked over at Severus who was glaring into the fire.

"You coming Sev?" she asked walking over to place the quilt back on the rack

Severus glanced up at her to answer but all that came from his lips first was a whisper of a gasp. From where Tabatha was standing the soft warm glow of the fire was illuminating her in every conceivably correct way. Her hair was sparkling; only in this light could you see the distinct blond and auburn highlights that made her hair in normal light have such a unique brown color. The amber color of the light made her features seem warmer, softer, and kinder if that was even possible. She glanced towards him and smiled, she was always smiling at him and Severus had grown to love it. It was then he saw her eyes, the fire made every small flick of gold that swam in hazel hue glimmer. If there was anything you could say Severus was even close to being partial to it was the eye,s and Tabatha had the second set in his life time that made him feel this way. Noticing he held her glance for a moment to long he recovered.

"What was that Tabs?" he said as he tried to control the pitch of his voice.

"I asked if you were coming to breakfast silly" Tabatha smirked.

"Oh, um… yes of course" Severus paused searching for words. "But you go on a head I want to stoke all the fires before we leave so it doesn't go out in our absents."

Tabatha walked to the door, turning around she shook her head and smiled "What am I gonna do with you Severus Snape." She then laughed "Ok I'll see you upstairs." She quickly added as she closed the door behind her.

Severus was still in the chair, his legs was still crossed though it wasn't helping much and before he could stop himself all he could think was "you can do any you like with me Tabatha Rewolf, anything you like."

Trying to control his body he forced his mind to think of something else, and fast.

"This isn't just a beautiful girl" his thought "though she is, oh Merlin she is." Severus forced his mind to shift back again "No she is also my friend, and I am her friend, her best friend!"

That was much more valuable than anything to Severus. However images of her standing by the fire, in her uniform kept trying to creep into his mind and he was very diligently pushing them out. "Maybe if she had jeans, I wouldn't act like such a pubescent prat around her." He chuckled to himself.

"That's it!" Severus stood up fast; he had just gotten the perfect idea for her Christmas gift. Severus raced over to his desk and pulled out a piece of parchment and started to write down quickly. The first line read;

I Severus Snape of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry inquire the services of Twilfit & Tatting's custom tailors for a very special and rushed order….


	17. Chapter 17: Tiffs and Hugs

**Ch. 17: Tiffs and Hugs**

Severus and Tabatha had been fairly busy the last few days working on Tabatha practical application of magic and it was safe to say that Severus was more than impressed. Every spell, from the peaceful first year incantation of Wingardium Leviosa to the much more advanced Accio and Disillusionment Charms, that Tabatha attempted she pulled off flawlessly. Tonight in Severus classroom they were onto potions and it would seem that her potion making was also exquisite. Her Draught of Peace was perfect, but it was while watching her make the Draught of Living Death that Severus became completely unnerved. His eyes glared at her as she crushed the Sopophorous bean with the dull edge of a silver knife to get more juice from it, and watched the liquid turn to its smooth, black currant-color at the halfway stage then how it proceeded to a light shade of lilac. The final wonder was as he watched her finish the potion by stirring it counter-clockwise seven times, then adding one clock wise swoop and repeating that over and over until the potion became clear as water.

Tabatha smiled down at her creation then glanced over to Severus who was now leaning onto the next table glaring at her paler than normal.

As she looked at him confused, Severus pointed at the cauldron and then finally spoke up. His voice was a bit shaky

"W..what formula did you follow to make that" he glared at the potion and back up at Tabatha.

Tabatha was taken back but started looking through her piles of parchment notes in front of her. Going through a small stack she thumbed around until she finally found a small piece of parchment and handed it to Severus.

Looking at the paper Severus felt a bit of familiarity, it was heavily marked with scribbles, margined notes and parts crossed out, written over or smuggled off. Though the disorientation shined the perfect formula, and he had only seen this once before. His eyes glanced over to locked and undisturbed cabinet in the back of his room, and then glanced back over to Tabatha.

"You.. you wrote this?" He pointed the piece of parchment towards her as he spoke.

Tabatha was completely confused. "Well... umm... ya. Who else would have?"

Severus closed his eyes tight, a bit of his temper was coming and he really didn't want to use it on her. He raked his fingers through his hair closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Tabatha, none of the potion books available to students have this particular formula in it. I would like to know how you acquired it."

Tabatha eyes brows furled together and she cocked her head to the side.

"Yes I know it's not in a book, because I told you I wrote it" Tabatha looked at Severus again and saw the frustration in his face. Licking her lips and now taking her own deep breath she continued.

"Severus, I have read every book in your office plus God knows how many you've drug out of the library for me these past three months. Now I'm not saying I've read everything there is to know on the topics of each ingredient for this potion, but I'd like to think that I have the mental capacity to take knowledge I gained on my own and add it to the knowledge given to me in a potions formula book and then use each of those ingredients to their best ability."

Severus was floored; over fifteen years ago he too had done basically the same thing. However his work was, and hopefully would always be, locked up in the cabinet at the back of the room. He looked back at Tabatha, who appeared to be a bit put out at this moment.

He basically accused her of doing something wrong, of not being able to pull off this feat on her own; he had accused her of cheating. The truth is what actually happed was that he failed to remember how brilliant she was.

He looked at her, her face was held fast but eye were piercing and the shimmer of moisture was detectable, he had hurt her. Tabatha held her intellect in the highest esteem, and he gave her the mental equivalent of a slap. Severus looked down in shame, he was too familiar of how that felt, he too always thought his mind was his greatest and only gift. He felt like an ass.

"I'm so sorry Tabatha" Severus voice shook a bit. "I should have known better"

Tabatha looked down as well and slowly walked over to Severus stopping about a foot away from him.

"I wouldn't lie to you Sev..." her voice was a whisper

"I...kn" Severus started but Tabatha cut him off. "Let me finish."

Severus glanced up and then back down quickly and shook his head in agreement. Tabatha then continued.

"I wouldn't lie to you Sev, and part of me wants to be very angry at you from not trusting me." Tabatha bit her bottom lip and glanced off then came back to looking at the floor. "Logically however I know you haven't known me long, and really you know nothing of me, hell, I know nothing of me."

Severus looked up to speak but stopped as she raised her hand to gesture she wasn't finished yet.

"All I ask is that next time you just give me the benefit of the doubt for a moment before you go off assuming that I'm being dishonest with you. Can you please do that Sev?"

Severus looked up into her eyes then down again and nodded.

Tabatha turned away for a minute then brought her gaze back to Severus with a slight smirk.

"You know I figured on Halloween that you knew what happened when you assume something, evidently you need to work on that."

Hearing her now more pleasant and light tone made Severus look up at her. She had forgiven him, or was well on her way too. Severus was again astonished and stared into her eyes all he could say was "Thank you."

Tabatha smiled at him warmly and affectionately, "Were friends Sev, and friend have disagreements all the time, that doesn't mean I stop caring about you."

With that she took a step forward making her inches from Severus, but before he could register it, Tabatha had wrapped her arms around him and her head was on his shoulder as she hugged him tight.

Severus was hit with several different emotions and sensations all at once. Her arms held in him a strong confident embrace and as he slowly coiled his own arms around her in return he felt how soft she felt. Her face was resting on his shoulder and he could smell the scent of vanilla and roses from her hair. He closed his eyes a moment and allowed his senses to be overwhelmed, Merlin she felt good in his arms. He felt her left hand slowly rub his back ever so slightly, and then he heard her.

"Do you care about me too Severus?" Her voice was small.

Severus swallowed hard as he tried to find the right words. There were many words he could use, and the most accurate of these flooded his head and sat on the tip of his tongue as he closed his eyes tight and allowed the meaning of that word to wash over him. Opening his eyes again he decided use what he felt was more appropriate words for this situation.

"Tabatha, I hold you very dear to me". He then tightened his own grip slightly.

Tabatha moved her head and looked at him, they were face to face and inches apart and still embraced. Severus felt her breath on his cheek, it was warm and sweet, and his eyes darted around her face taking in everything he could trying to commit this to his memory.

Tabatha licked her lips and said softly. "I think it's about dinner time."

Severus nodded slowly "Yes I think your right we should go now".

Severus allowed his arms to loosen up and was just about to pull away from her when she leaned in and kissed him on the cheek, letting her lips linger there for a second before pulling away completely.

Severus stood there for a moment and then glanced at her," you go on ahead; I'm just going to put this away." He pointed to the mess on the table. "I'll be right behind you."

Tabatha smiled but glanced around nervously as she walked to the door "alright then" she smiled back at Severus and she pulled open the door and walked out.

As soon as the door shut Severus' legs nearly gave out under him, he was breathing hard and his stomach felt like he was just pushed out a window. He was extremely happy that though Tabatha was pushed against him in her hug, it was only her top half that leaned in. If she had pressed against his whole body she would have seen just how much of a reaction she had on him.

He closed his eyes and the memory of feeling her against him filled his senses again. He thought of her hair, her sweet scent, and his amazement of how soft her lips where on his cheek. As these images flooded back his body started trembling a bit and he used the table to help him find his way to a chair. Finally sitting down he felt his breath rag in his chest.

He knew what emotion of desire was filling him and he was trying with all his might to overcome it. Closing his eyes again and focusing all his energy inward he used his mental discipline to help stifle the burning heat that was growing in his body. Finally once the trembling and wave after wave of need and desire calmed down he opened his eyes and looked at the door.

"Tabatha is your friend, she cares about you, don't screw it up!" he chastised himself then getting up he started to clear the table off.

Out in the Hall and around the corner from Severus' class room Tabatha was leaning against the stone wall. Her head was back, her eyes were closed and her checks where flushed. She had one hand resting over her heart and she was breathing deeply. Her mind recalled every sensation she felt holding Severus. How solid and strong he felt under his robes, how his hair brushed against her cheek as they hugged, and how it felt like a hundred volts of electricity hit her when her lips touched his warm cheek. She wondered how soft his lips were. With that Tabatha felt her stomach flip and her breath caught in her thought, suddenly her eyes flashed open and she looked back towards the classroom and then turning quickly started walking to towards Great hall.

"Severus is your best friend, don't screw it up!" She said silently to herself as she turned the corner.


	18. Chapter 18: Past and Present

**Ch. 18 Past and Present**

Tabatha yawned as she climbed out of bed the next day, rubbing her eyes she wrapped her robe around her. Walking over to her window she saw light snow falling, covering the grounds of Hogwarts with a shimmering layer. It was beautiful and magical just what Christmas Eve should be she thought to herself. Dressing quickly she walked over to her door, and as she stepped though it was surprised to see she was alone.

"Sev..." Tabatha called out, "Severus you here?" She looked in all the small alcoves and storage closets thoughout the office.

Finally she walked over to his bed room door and gave the smallest knock.

"Sev you in here?" she heard no reply but the door which was not fully latched swung open.

Tabatha looked around the potions office like a student trying to make sure no one was around before they snuck out of their dorms, and then slowly stepped into Severus room still looking around.

"Hello" she called again, again no answer.

Tabatha, now more confident, stepped right into Severus' bedroom. She had not been in here since the first night she came to co habit the potions chambers with her now dear friend. Time coupled with the fact that Severus was a bit, well for lack of a better word, private made Tabatha feel a little out of place in her friends room.

As she glanced around she noticed how neat and tidy his room was. His bed was made perfectly however she noticed his Slytherin quilt was nowhere to be seen; a plain black one lay in its place. Tabatha then walked over to a small bookcase that stood close to his bed; looking at it you could see it was the only evidence of anything personal in the room. On the top shelf there was a line of photographs all perfectly placed wit not a speck of dust on them.

Tabatha sat on the edge of his bed and peered at the shelf. The first picture in a tattered wooden pane seemed to be a family portrait. In the center was a young boy; his hair was longish, black and greasy. His black eyes peered out blankly and he wore no smile.

"..Sev..." Tabatha whispered letter her fingertip touch the glass pane

Behind the boy were two adults, the woman to his right looked in many ways like the young boy, but her face was not just blank it was worn, tattered, and her eyes, they seemed all but dead. The man standing next to woman looked much more alive that was for sure, but there was no kindness in his face or his eyes. All three were standing in front of a very run down house, even the trees on the property looked defeated. Tabatha leaned down closer to the picture, what she saw turned her blood cold. The man was holding the young boy in place by the scurf of his collar.

Tabatha's jaw tightened, anger filled her. Her dislike and disdain for cruel people was extremely apparent, swallowing hard she forced herself to look at the next picture.

This one was in a rather peculiar frame. It was created from popsicle sticks which were glued together and it was painted in colors green and silver. Tabatha again saw the boy, now older, maybe close to ten. His hair was longer but still greasy and his eyes were just as black, but they were full of warmth, and on his lips he had a perfect smile. Tabatha noticed that his eyes were not looking directly ahead, no his gaze was over to the other child standing next to him that had her hand wrapped around his shoulder. This child was an adorable little girl. She had long red messy hair, a smile that was very warm and deep green eyes that were staring directly outward. They both were wearing every large adult size black tee shirts that had been cut down the center to make homemade robes, and in the girls hand there was a piece of paper, which read:

"Lily and Severus Slytherin class of 1978"

Tabatha smiled down at the photograph and gently picked it up. Turning over the picture she saw a small inscription.

9 January 1970

Happy birthday Sev

Always Lil

Tabatha turned the picture over again and looked at it more closely. Sev looked so devotedly to the girl, to Lily. She could tell at once Sev loved that girl, and really hoped that girl had loved him back in return. Smiling she carefully she placed the scared gift back and looked over to the next.

This one was in a standard black frame, again she saw the boy, but now he was older fifteen or sixteen. His hair was longer; his face was much closer to that of her own beloved friend. The boy was sitting down among a group of students around his same age; they were all in Hogwarts robes. In the back an older man stood looking proudly out and in front of the group was a plaque that read:

"Slug Club 1977"

Tabatha looked back at the younger Severus. "He is just as handsome now as he was then" she mused to herself.

Then she looked at his eyes, they were no longer warm, no they were cold, empty and miserable and still his gaze was averted. Tabatha followed the line of sight from Severus' eyes and four students down she found what he was glaring at. There she was, the pretty red haired Lily with shimmering green eyes smiling happily out. Tabatha lip trembled as she felt the heat of tears come to her eyes; evidently Lily did not love him back.

Feeling her heart break for her friend a tear slide down her check, Severus had deserved to be loved. Anyone could tell from just looking at those photographs that his devotion to Lily was stronger than most could ever hope to find in a partner. Tabatha closed her eyes, she felt horrible for making judgments from only looking at photographs, and tried to stop herself from disliking Lily.

Maybe she had a good reason to not return his affection, maybe they had some huge falling out and it was completely Sev's fault, maybe she just wasn't in to him, which logically was also a valid reason. Tabatha knew that it was her own attachment to Severus that was clouding her mind, but she really didn't care. Lily hurt his heart and because of that Tabatha couldn't allow herself to give her any vindication. Whatever happened between them Lily should have looked past it, and really how could someone _not_ be into Severus she looked back at his picture, he was amazing in pretty much every way.

Tabatha looked at his small collection again; Severus had kept these pictures for a reason, in them they held every person he had ever loved. Tabatha's chest tighten, and before she could stop herself a small wish that maybe someday she too could be on this shelf entered her mind. Getting up from the bed she stood up and walked around to the small window on the other side of it, it was still snowing and breakfast would be soon, she should head up stairs.

As she turned around her eye caught something, there laying on Severus' night stand was a clipping from the Daily Prophet, it was a photograph of the crowd from the first Quiddich match. Picking up the clipping she looked closer at it, and her heart started to beat faster. There sitting in the stands very prominently was again that black haired boy, but now a man, the man she had grown to hold so dear.

In this photograph his face looked much warmer then she was used to seeing, and his eyes, they were soft just like they were in the popsicle stick framed picture. In fact they even had the same averted gaze however this time his line of sight went to someone different, this time it was directed to the girl next to him, and that girl was Tabatha herself.

Tabatha's stomach flipped and she bit her lip but before she could mentally even start to sort out the billion feelings and reactions she was having she heard a small voice, coming down from near the floor

"Excuse me Ma'am"

Tabatha was startled and jumped back a bit before looking down and seeing that it was her favorite house elf Mipsy.

"Oh Mipsy" Tabatha giggled, "You scared the living daylights out of me".

"Mipsy is so sorry Ma'am" Mipsy stilled looked around nervously "Why is it always find you in Professors Snape's room?"

Tabatha smirked down at the elf "you just have good timing."

Tabatha put the photograph back on the night stand and walked into the main potions office with Mipsy.

"So Mipsy what can I do for you this beautiful Christmas Eve morning?" Tabatha beamed happily.

"Headmaster Dumbledore would like to see you in his office" Mipsy smiled back at her

"Oh, well... ok" Tabatha looked around "Maybe I should write Sev a note…" she thought out loud.

"Professor Snape is with him now; you'll probably see him yourself." Mipsy quipped as they both walked towards the door.

Tabatha nodded and followed Mipsy up to Dumbledore's office, wondering why the Headmaster would call them both.

Finally reaching the office Mipsy had Tabatha wait in the hallway for a moment and then returned.

"Headmaster Dumbledore will see you in a few moments he's just finishing speaking with Professor Snape. He thanked you for your patience and promised he wouldn't be long." Mipsy smiled. "Will we see you in the kitchens today at eleven?"

Tabatha smiled widely then looked over at a chair near the door and sat down quietly "yes of course please have that butter out for me it has to be soft".

"It's already done Ma'am." Mipsy walked over to Tabatha and looked up very sincerely into her eyes them she let her small hand rest on Tabatha's knee. "You're the first witch to come down the kitchens since the great Helga Hufflepuff herself, you have no idea what this means to all us house elves."

Tabatha looked down and placed her hand over Mipsy's and said in a very sweet voice "I expect you'll see me many times in their then".

Mipsy's eyes flashed with excitement and pride "Anytime Ma'am anytime!" then she turned hurried away happily.


	19. Chapter 19: Masks and Mudbloods

**Ch. 19: Masks and Mudbloods**

Though the office door Severus was sitting down with Dumbledore having a cup of tea by the fire. He had been a bit annoyed when he was first summoned to see the old wizard first thing this morning. Severus had wanted to start this day with Tabatha. It was after all because of her that this was the first Christmas in what felt like forever that he was actually looking forward to. However Severus understood that he had other duties and promises to keep as well, and he was bound to take care of all his responsibilities. With that he retired to the fact that he would spend this Christmas Eve morning with his Headmaster and not the very lovely girl waiting for him; though that wasn't going to stop him from trying to get over as quickly as possible. With that Severus gave his report.

After hearing Severus talk for a long time, the old wizard took a moment to think then finally responded.

"Thank you for that information about our problem in third floor corridor," Dumbledore smiled at Severus nodding, "That information is going be to extremely useful, the mirror of Erised you say, brilliant."

Severus gave a curt smile to his Headmaster, "thank you sir"; he spoke dryly taking another slip of tea

"You really are a valuable asset to us you know." Dumbledore continued, "I hope that having to be saddled with our newest witch hasn't been too much of burden."

Severus sat up quickly and choked back a bit on his tea. "M..my Ta…B..burden… Saddled? Tabatha? No of course not!" Severus spat, more hostile then he wanted to be.

Dumbledore shifted a bit in his chair and folded his hands under his chin.

"You seem to have grown attached to your ward Severus?" He playfully mused.

Severus hardened his face, he despised her being addressed as his _ward, _she was so much more than that to him now. However not wanting to reveal much of his true feelings he forced his mind back.

Straighten his overcoat his sat up tall and stiff again, coolly he let the words flow from his mouth.

"She is a brilliant witch skilled in potions, and you know Headmaster how much I can admire a brilliant mind, though I don't come across one often". Severus knew that much was true. He also knew that he was leaving out that he admired about every other part of her as well.

"Ah yes my boy I am well aware of how you value the mind" Dumbledore gave a small chuckle, "Just remember there are other things to value as well."

Severus cocked his eye and looked at the old wizard sideways, "Playing Matchmaker, are we sir?"

"No not at all Severus, I just feel that Tabatha would have many other traits to offer." Pausing he took another sip of tea and thought for a moment and continued.

"However it might prove wise to not become attached to her, with all that is happening and will happen in the future it could complicate things further." Dumbledore gave a curt smile.

In the chair across from him Severus was sitting there calmly but inside he was raging. "I will be attached to, care for, even love, anyone I damn please!" He thought to himself.

Taking a swallow of air Severus finished his tea and stood up. Looking down at the still sitting Dumbledore he pressed his lips hard together then finally spoke.

"I will keep your Suggestion in mind. Now I believe you have a certain brilliant witch waiting for you so I will not be rude in keeping you from here any longer" Severus nodded his head down politely and started to walk towards the door.

As Severus left the office he have a loud huff, "Of all the nerve" he said under his breath.

"Penny for your thoughts" A sweet warm voice broke through the air.

Severus turned around and saw Tabatha sitting there smiling warmly at him, in his anger he had forgotten she was waiting outside the door. Seeing her sitting there smiling at him, made it hard for him to even remember feeling so enraged, her smile always made him feel good.

He gave her a small smile "Sorry I forgot you were sitting out here" he said a bit sheepishly.

Tabatha stood up and walked over to Severus, "I'm that forgettable?" She teased as she slowly used her finger to pull a stray piece of fluff from off his shoulder.

Severus eye's searched her face as she looked at his shoulder, licking his lips he spoke his voice horse and almost a whisper.

"N..no, I could never forget you"

Tabatha brought her eyes to his, they were so soft.

"I could never forget you either" she let the words drip off the end of her tongue.

For a second they just stood their holding each other's glance when from behind them they heard a noise.

"McFee! I said to stop!" Prefect Percy Weasley called out sternly.

A figure came running from around the corner followed by the older boy. Severus stiffened up and quickly resumed the character of his mask as he watched the Slytherin boy run from the Gryffindor Prefect.

"What is going on here?" He spat as the boys came to halt in front of him. "Prefect Weasley what's the meaning of this?" His words were cold as ice.

Tabatha help her lips tight, it was almost comical how he could switch back and forth so fast.

"McFee, was overheard calling another student a …" Percy looked around cautiously "a M-U-D-B-L-O-O-D sir."

Severus eyed the Prefect and then eyed the member of his own house, finally he spoke.

"Thank you Prefect Weasley, I will handle it from here." His monotone was flawless

"But Sir!" Percy interjected

"I said I would handle it from here!" Severus spat

Tabatha shuttered a bit from his tone, then she opened the door to Dumbledore's office walked through closing it behind her, however she left the door open a crack so she could still listen. Ease dropping was a terribly wrong thing to do but she could hardly help herself.

Back in the corridor Percy glared at Severus but finally conceded. "Yes of course Sir" he gave a curt nod and stormed off down the corridor.

The young Slytherin boy chuckled under his breath in celebration, until he heard a loud sigh coming from the direction of his Head of House.

"Something amusing?" he queried "I hope you find as much pleasure when you're scrubbing the Slytherin bathrooms with a toothbrush for the next three weeks."

The boy glared at him, then finally spoke up.

"Sir, you're going to punish me for calling some prat a mudblood?"

Severus clenched his jaw tight; the term for the first time in years was making his blood boil.

Finally he spoke, "seeing that you just admitted what you've done you leave me no choice, fifty points from Slytherin, and another two weeks for you in the loo!" with that he stormed down the corridor leaving the boy completely taken aback.

Tabatha was also a bit taken back, whatever that word was it really got to Sev. "Wow' she said under her breath as she took a step back to let the door close. As she did she stepped right back into Dumbledore, who evidently was also watching the interaction transpire from behind her.

Spinning around fast, Tabatha saw who it was and blushed with embracement. "Oh sir I'm sorry, I didn't see, and I know I shouldn't have been listening in…"

"No need Ms. Rewolf, No need." The Headmaster cut her off with a chuckle. "It would seem at that we all have a need to know the unknown around here."

Tabatha smiled warmly at the old Wizard as he led her into his seating area near the fire. He handed her a cup of tea and a scone and then sat down across from her.

"So my dear," Dumbledore chimed, "how are you fairing at our little school?"

"I'm really having a wonderful time" Tabatha smiled "and Severus has shown me so many things about magic, he's a great teacher."

"You're quite fond of our potions master it would seem." Dumbledore continued.

Tabatha blushed again and shook her head yes.

"Well that is quite good seeing how fond he is of you as well." The old wizard smirked.

Tabatha was taken back; she knew Severus wore his mask around everyone all the time.

"H. do you know sir?"

Dumbledore smiled and stood up walking over to his desk. "I have known Severus Snape for over twenty years now, I can tell a few things. Plus that behavior in the hall tells a great deal as well."

Opening the candy dish Dumbledore reached in and took a piece out and gestured it over to Tabatha. "Lemon Sherbet my dear?"

"No thank you" she shook her head no got up and joined Dumbledore at his desk, "what do you mean his behavior?"

Popping the candy in his own mouth he continued.

"Severus got upset over that word because of you my dear".

"What word? Mudblood?" Tabatha looked confused. "What does that even mean?"

"Sometimes a magical person will be born into a family of non-magic, no one is sure of the reason why it happens but it does, Mudblood is a horribly nasty term used to describe a witch or wizard that does not come from a wizarding family themselves." Dumbledore shook his head sadly. "It's the highest insult you can give someone who was born in a muggle family."

Tabatha's eyes widened "Then I must be the biggest Mudblood around, seeing I was not only born into a muggle family I was a muggle myself."

"Severus is right you are brilliant," Dumbledore smiled. "Yes sadly you would very likely be thought of as an even lower standard then a Muggle-born or even a muggle altogether. When McFee used that term for someone else Severus felt it was also a slap in the face to you."

Tabatha smiled a bit, that name meant nothing to her really, it was only a name. However what did mean something to her is that Severus had defended her, even if it was vicariously.

"Severus is a good man" Tabatha smiled to herself.

"I am so glad you think so, which is way I must ask you something. In fact it's the reason I summoned you to my office in the first place." Dumbledore looked at her kindly. "I cannot reveal much to you, I am truly sorry for that, but I must tell you that Severus cannot allow his persona to change at this time. You bring out the best in him, and that is wonderful, but right now it is not something the world should see."

Tabatha felt her chest tighten like someone just hit her in the stomach. "W. are you asking me? Do you want me to stop being around him?" Her heart was pounding in her chest, and her eye flushed with tears.

Dumbledore stood up and walked over to her quickly putting his arm around her. "No, no not at all my dear. I think you're doing Severus a world of good right now."

Tabatha looked into the old wizards kind eyes and sniffed back a tear. "Then what was it sir?" she asked softly.

"Well I know you got Severus a gift for Christmas," Dumbledore walked back to his desk "told you how things are around here, but I have an idea for another gift."

Lifting a piece of parchment off the desk he walked back over to Tabatha.

"Here we go" He handed it over to Tabatha who looked it over.

"Is this what I think it is?" Tabatha was intrigued.

"Yes! Yes! And a brilliant one if you ask me!" Dumbledore beamed "I should know I made it myself"

Tabatha read over the instructions and looking up beamed up at the old wizard. "Yes I would have to agree, extremely brilliant."

Tabatha looked over at the clock and saw it was half past ten.

"Sir!, I've lost track of the time this morning! I'm sorry but I must go." Tabatha walked over to the door.

"Ah yes", Dumbledore mused, "Cookies at eleven correct?"

Tabatha looked back, "How did you..."

"Told you about this place" he cut in smiling "though remember when you're done the old headmaster does have a sweet tooth!"

Smiling back at Dumbledore Tabatha shook her head "Yes of course I will make sure you get them while there still warm." And with that she walked through the door and headed to the Great Hall to get her partners in cookie making.


	20. Chapter 20: Amulets and Trees

**Ch. 20 Amulets and Christmas Trees**

Tabatha stood in the back of an empty class room, the cauldron before her had whips of purple steam rising from the magenta brew below. Besides the cauldron were containers and small sacks which once held the contents that were now binding together, it would take another fifteen minutes before the potion was complete. Watching the colored steam rise her thoughts went back to earlier that day, when she had the most pleasant time making cookies with two of the nicest young men in the castle.

Harry and Ron had been waiting for her in the Great Hall, eager to head down to the kitchen and get to work. Once the trio arrived they saw just how happy the house elves were for their company, even offering to do the work for them so that their masters would be so pleased they would return again. Tabatha had to reassure them more than a few times that she and the boys wanted to do the work themselves, that it was part of what made the whole experience so wonderful. To take simple items, and with a bit of instruction create them into something wondrous, and for two young boys what is more wondrous then cookies. It took three hours to complete their happy task, and afterwards there were plenty of cookies to go around for everyone who was staying in Hogwarts over the holiday.

After making sure a plate of the warm cookies when directly up to the headmaster's office, Tabatha was basically forced out of the kitchen by the house elves who absolutely refused to let her touch one single bowl or pan. It was then that she reached into her pocket and pulled out the parchment that Dumbledore had given her and she went on her quest to find the ingredients for the greatest projection solution ever.

A snap of a liquid bubble from the cauldron brought Tabatha's mind back to the empty classroom and the ingenious potion before her. Reaching into her pocket she pulled a medium sized black stone. Looking at the onyx she held it in her hand for a moment tightly and closed her eyes she then laid the stone on the table she held out her wand.

"diduco amuleti!" She uttered with a commanding voice.

The magic from her wand hit the stone and with a flash where once there was a whole now lay two halves split perfectly and each attached to a long chain. Tabatha then looked at the clock, it was time. She held the two stones by their chains and dangled them over the bubbling potion. As she slowly dipped the stones she uttered the incantation to bind the potion.

"Alius animadverto nos ut nos volo, tamen nos animadverto verum". Her eyes never left the caldron.

The liquid which the stones were in changed from magenta to dark green and the bubbles rolled harder. Finally after two minutes Tabatha slowly lifted the stones out and laid them on a soft cloth next to the caldron to dry off as she cleaned up the evidence of her handy work. Once everything was in its proper place she lifted the two stones and carefully placed them in a small green box, and with a flick of her wand a sliver bow was attached. Looking again at the time she gasped and darted out of the classroom, she was supposed to meet Severus back in their chambers ten minutes ago.

In his bedroom Severus was pacing back and forth. She was only ten minutes late, and there could be a million reasons why she was late. Dumbledore could have asked her to return, another professor could have stopped her in the halls for a causal chat, hell even cookies could take longer then expected, well at least he believed they could. All of these reasons would make perfect, logical, and acceptable sense. However, when it came to women it seemed that Severus never made perfect, logical, and acceptable anything. Try as he may he could not sake the pressing looming insecurities that Tabatha was not coming simply because she finally realized he was not worth her time.

Pausing in front of the fire aglow in the hearth Severus leaned on the mantle and memorized by the fire let his mind cover each moment he and Tabatha shared today to see if he could find any place where she might have found cause to reject him. She had seen him angry today when he left Dumbledore's office, but right after that they had shared what seemed to Severus as such an intimate moment.

Well at least it was intimate to Severus; he recalled how her voice spoke to him. It was as sweet and warm as always but when she told him she could never forget him; there was another tone in there as well. Severus had nothing to go on but every part of his male essence wanted to believe she was being slightly seductive. Just thinking of her tone made Severus' chest tighten and his stomach flutter, he closed his eyes quickly took a deep breath and forced his body to remain in its controlled state.

He then thought about the actions that transpired right after their moment. How once Prefect Weasley and that little git McFee interrupted them, Severus had no choice but to return to his normal and expected state of being. Severus eyes cast downward in shame; his expected and normal state of being was far less then pleasant, it was far less then what Tabatha deserved. Could someone like her want to be around someone like him, care about someone like him, or even more? Severus' mind raced, it was highly unlikely.

This Christmas was supposed to be different from him, it was going to be the first one since the year he and Lily stopped talking that he would really enjoy. Severus mind was on autodestruct now, maybe this disappointment was another punishment for what had happened between him and Lily. Perhaps it was a cruel twist of fate for his sins that let someone like Tabatha come to him only to be used as toy to tease him with ideas of what could have or would be.

Severus forced himself to look at the clock again and now fifteen minutes had elapsed from the agreed meeting time. Severus took a deep breath and started to resolve that she wouldn't show. Hanging his head down his eyes felt a rush of moisture as tears flushed against his dark eyes, the tiniest laps in control and Severus knew the tears would readily flow.

That's when he heard it. The door to the office creak open, afraid to turn around or utter a word Severus just waited. Though his bedroom door he heard the sweetest sound he had heard in years.

"Sev? Sev I'm sorry I'm late, Where are you?" Tabatha's voice was calling for him.

Instantly his control was gone, his eyes flashed and tear rolled down his pale check, she had come to him. He then heard the knock at his bedroom door.

"Sev, are you in here?" her voice was small  
>Stand up quickly his pulled his waist coat down and used the back of his hand to wipe the tear away.<p>

"Yes Tabatha, come in" he composed his voice and called out.

Tabatha opened the door an peered in with a smile, "I am so sorry I'm late, I got caught up in some last minute gift wrapping you could say" her hazel eyes sparked at him as she crossed the room and smiled at him.

"Are you ok?" Tabatha looked at him concerned as she reached him.

"Yes" He shook his head, "of course, it's just been a long day."

"Yes it has" Tabatha said with a sad sigh.

Severus noticed her tone right away and his eyes now flashed with his own concerns.

Tabatha let out a small chuckle, "It's silly really. I just wish today would have lasted longer and I wish I could have spent much more of it with you." She let her hand rest on his arm.

Severus' chest tightened again, he was touched, more than touched he was moved. All that Severus could reply was, "me too".

"Well" she smiled, "I'm sure that dinner is just about to be served, we should make our way upstairs." Tabatha turned to walk out into the potions office.

"Tabatha wait" Severus called out. As Tabatha turned around he continued. "I want to show you something first."

Walking out of his personal chamber and into the potions office he made his way to Tabatha's chamber door, and stood their tall and silent. Tabatha walked over to the door, placed her hand on the knob and looked up at Severus.

"Happy Christmas Ms." His tone was cool and collected which made Tabatha laugh and she turned the knob and opened the door.

A gasp of delight hit her lips as she got the first glimpse of her room. In the center by her fireplace was small yet beautifully decorated Christmas tree. Lifting her hand to her mouth she walked towards the beautiful display in a daze. The tree was dark green with small glittering pinecones, acorns and snowflakes dangling from almost every limb. The fireplace caused each ornament to sparkle in dazzling ways.

Spinning around Tabatha looked at Severus who felt a small well of pride form in his chest.

"You like it Tabs?" his request was earnest and his eyes again where soft and warm.

Tabatha flew over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Yes Sev, Yes! Oh my God it's perfect! I love it!" her arms got tighter around him.

Severus closed his eyes and let himself enjoy her very apparent approval as his own arms snaked around her softly and held her to him.

After a moment of embrace Tabatha moved away just a bit so she could look a Severus directly.

"This is too beautiful to waste." Smiling she pointed back to the tree "Why don't we have dinner here and enjoy all the work you've done."

"You want to have dinner, here? Alone?" Severus questioned cautiously.

"No I thought we'd just shove all of the Hogwarts down here. Yes alone silly!" she playfully shot at him.

Severus thought for a moment, he had never had dinner alone with a woman in his adult life, a wave of nervousness crossed over him but he slowly shook his head "Alright, if that's your wish."

Tabatha smiled warmly at him and laughed, "Yes it is very much my wish, and after dinner I have something for you" Tabatha held the small green box with the silver bow in her hand towards Severus.


	21. Chapter 21: Embraces and Christmas Eve

**Ch. 21 Embraces and Christmas Eve **

Severus and Tabatha sat at a small table the house elves set up for them in Tabatha's chambers enjoying their Christmas Eve dinner. The food was delicious as always, but Tabatha noticed that Severus was more so moving his food around his plate then actually eating, and was being even less talkative than usual. After a few moments she could hardly take the silence and spoke up.

"I don't bit you know" she cocked her eye brow at him.

Severus jumped a bit to her voice, and looked down embarrassed, his pale skin gave way to just the hint of pink. His mind raced he had no idea how to act in this situation, what was he to talk about with her? Was there a certain protocol for this? What exactly was this? Surly not a date, he was almost positive of that; those were more formal weren't they?

"Of course I know that!" he spat finally looking up "It's just… I don't know what to say" he looked away again more flushed.

Tabatha's gaze deepened, Severus Snape was a very interesting man to say the least. He walked around Hogwarts with this projection of a cold, unemotional, controlled entity when in reality he was a shy, insecure, introverted but caring man who, she would stake her life on, was much warmer then he would ever want or allow anyone to see, anyone but her it seemed.

Still looking at her friend she knew that right now the true Severus was sinking fast in a sea of social awkwardness, and she had to throw him a life line.

"Well I know something that will spark some interest in you, my dear Potions Master" Tabatha shot him her mischievous half smile. "Guess what I learned how to do?"

Severus' eyes came back to hers, and he gaze steadied waiting for the response.

Tabatha pushed off her chair and leaned halfway across the table looked around in a playful manor to make sure there was no one overhearing her in the empty room and whispered in a very loud voice.

"I can make "Soul of Midas". With that she smiled sat back down and took a sip of elf wine.

Severus' eyes widened, since that day in Hogsmead he was going out of his head trying to come up with a way to bring that up without looking like a creepy stalker, and now she handed him this, this prize of information. A genuine full smile appeared on Severus face.

"Really!" he sounded more excited than Tabatha could ever think possible, and then he slowed his tone down to his silky dark Potions Master voice "Now Ms. Rewolf you know that its extremely rude to keep such a tantalizing discovery from your very best friend, and if it wasn't for the fact your American and thus not as versed in the skills of etiquette I would have to say I could never forgive you."

Severus then leaned himself across the table and said in a lower smoother voice, "however since I understand it's not your fault I will allow you one reprieve, that is if you share you secrete with me, my dear"

Tabatha smiled and took another sip of wine and wondered if he had any idea how sexy his voice could be when he wasn't being cold as ice or shy as hell.

"Fine after dinner I will show you my talent" Tabatha tried to keep her voice as even as possible. "If you're good".

"I was not aware that you could be such a tease Tabatha" Severus smiled again but this time much more controlled. "Could you not even give me the slightest hint?"

Tabatha could not hold back anymore and gave a chuckle "Fine, you win!" she got up from her seat and walked over to her book shelf and removed a thick book entitled "Ancient Greek Mythology", opened to the chapter on King Midas and the golden touch and removed a piece of folded parchment.

"Really?" Severus scoffed mentally displeased with himself for not thinking to look there "You kept it hidden there?"

Tabatha walked back to the table and handed him the parchment "sometimes it's what hidden right under your nose that you tend to not notice the most." She then took her chair and slid it over to be closer to Severus as he studied the parchment.

Severus eye's read up and down the paper his mouth hung half open, "It's…beautiful, but how did you get the fine hair of unicorn horn?" he asked dryly.

Tabatha smiled, "They rub their horns on the birch trees in the forbidden forest."

Severus shot her a dark look "You went in the forest alone? What if you got hurt?"

"Don't worry so much" Tabatha shook her head "Hagrid went with me."

Severus' eyes softened again and looked back to the parchment "Does he know what you made?"

"No, I haven't told anyone" Tabatha got up and pored herself another glass of wine "Soul of Midas is too risky to share; greed can be a cause of evil things."

Severus looked up at her "you told me though" he said softly.

"Well I trust you, and truth is I believe if you really wanted to learn this potion, you would have found it and tried it yourself" She sat back down next to Severus.

Severus looked at his friend, she was right he never had much want or need for money, and if it was more the excitement that Tabatha could actually pull off this advanced level of magic that made him so excited for her to share this discovery with him.

"So what are you going to do with this now?" Severus asked earnestly.

Tabatha took a deep breath, got up, walked over to her night stand and pulled out a tiny vial "Well I made enough to last me for years, I don't want for much money either. Maybe I'll hide the formula or burn it."

Severus was saddened by the idea of destroying something so precious. "Maybe I have a way we could keep this but not have to worry about anyone finding it. Hide it back in your book, and I'll do some research on it." He handed the parchment to Tabatha.

Tabatha took the parchment back from Severus and replace it back into the book and then onto the shelf. She then sat down on the sofa, and looked back at Severus.

"The fire is nice Sev, you should join me" her eyes again sparkled in the glow of the fire and Severus remembered the last time he saw her by firelight.

Feeling a small lump in his throat Severus got up from the table and made his way to join Tabatha on the sofa. As he sat down Tabatha noticed again he was sinking into awkwardness. Tabatha decided to try something a bit different and hoped it would work.

"It must be hard" She murmured and then let her head fall onto Severus shoulder.

Severus eyes glanced down at her confused "what must be hard?"

"Being two different people all the time" she took Severus hand in hers.

Severus looked around nervously "What… what are you talking about?"

"Severus" Tabatha whispered "You don't act like this with anyone else, but me."

Severus mind silently reeled. No that's was not true; there was one other person, one other girl that could him act like this. His mind went back to Lily, it was because he couldn't keep the two separated that he lost her, more than likely the same thing would drive Tabatha away too. This wasn't fair, even worse than that was that Severus seemed almost powerless when it came to Tabatha, the persona he had worked so hard to create seemed to fail around her more and more. Severus had no choice but to try to explain the best he could.

Severus licked his drying lips. "I.. I know. Tabatha I.. I can't be just this way, you don't understand… I have things, promises, vows I have to keep." Looking down at her confusion he continued "I can't tell what they are, all I can say is that I act the way I do for a reason, a very important reason, bigger then you could even understand."

Severus eyes grew dim and he looked into the fire as the realization of what Dumbledore was implying to him that morning sunk in "I'm sorry, and I'm afraid that I might have to abandon our friendship soon if I can't get a hold of myself."

Tabatha squeezed his hand and whispered "No you don't."

Severus looked down at her with a furrowed brow didn't she just hear what he said? Did she understand how hard this was for him to say? "What do you mean, No I don't? It seems your failing to understand what I just told you." Severus jumped up and paced in front of Tabatha "I can't let people see me acting this way, I will risk too much!"

Tabatha looked up straight faced. "No I understand perfectly" she then pointed past Severus to the small Christmas tree. "Open the box"

Severus looked at Tabatha confused, and then glanced to the tree and back at her, "the box?" he spat, but his curiosity was peeked.

"Yes the box" Tabatha finally chuckled "open the box."

Severus walked over to the tree and picked up the box, pulling the top off he looked down at the paired onyx amulets. "What is this" he said quietly as he lifted up them out of the package.

"Well" Tabatha smirked "It's not football, or a dolphin."

Severus gave her a dark look and small chuckle "Obviously, don't be absurd."

"It's a projection amulet" Tabatha beamed.

"A what?" Severus mused

Tabatha continued "A projection amulet, the person wearing it is always viewed in their projected form. People see what you want them too."

"And there are two of them because?" Severus inquired

"One for you to wear, and one for me to wear." Tabatha walked over to Severus and took one of the amulets and put it around his neck, and the other around her own. "This way were always connected, it's our own secrete world.

Severus looked down at the black stone he was speechless. She had gone out of her way to make sure they could stay together. Emotions ran over him and before he could stop himself, he reached out and wrapped his arms around Tabatha pulling her close to him in soft embrace.

Tabatha breath paused, this was the first time Severus had ever initiated physical contact between them. She felt his hand move up her back and his fingers lightly touched the tips of her hair. Tabatha pulled a bit back and looked in Severus eyes, they were dark as ever, but there was something more there, something she had never seen before. Severus hand reached up to her cheek a brushed a stray piece of hair away slowly.

Severus' eyes locked on to Tabatha, he swallowed hard and licked his dry lips again. He felt like a strange force was overtaking him and for a second he felt his neck muscles move his face closer to Tabatha's.

That's when they both heard the knock. Jumping a bit and pulling away from each other quickly, Severus marched over to the door.

"Who is it?" Severus spat, his face flushed a deep pink, and as he looked over at Tabatha nervously he saw that she matched.

" Ppprofesssor Ssssnape…" A small voice shook.

Tabatha recognized the voice instantly "Mipsy... Is that you?" and made her way over to the door opening it.

Before Tabatha and Severus the small house elf stood shaking, "Yyyes Ma'am Mipsy is so sorry for disturbing you and Ppprofessor Snape, but I have a message from the Head master."

Tabatha smiled down as she took the envelope. "It's fine Mipsy"

"Speak for yourself" Severus mumbled under his breath.

Tabatha turned around with a sharp look "what was that Sev?"

"Oh nothing, I didn't say anything… what does the Headmaster want? Severus quickly recovered.

Opening the envelope Tabatha took out the parchment and read it over.

"Looks like the other Professors are having a little Christmas get together this evening at ten o'clock and would like us to join." Tabatha smiled at Severus.

Severus could tell by that smile she wanted to go, and since it would be much easier to do that then try to forget what almost happened here he saw this is a perfect way out of embarrassment, plus he could give this amulet a try.

"Well I suppose we could go for a little while" he said dryly.

"Thank you Severus." Tabatha's smile widened as she turned back to Mipsy "Tell Headmaster Dumbledore we will be there."


	22. Chapter 22: Comfort and Joy

**Ch. 22 Comfort and Joy**

Severus stood there looking at Tabatha as she bid farewell to Mipsy. A short time ago she was in his arms; a short time ago he was seconds away from ….. Severus stopped his thinking process before it went any further and went over to pour a glass of elf wine, and drank it in one gulp. Then he quickly refilled his glass and brought it up to his lips, contemplating taking the gobbet full as a shot again, but quickly thought against it. Not being in complete control of his faculties around Tabatha would probably prove unwise if only for the sheer embarrassment that could come from it. Looking back at Tabatha he saw her close the door then turn back around.

"Well, that will be fun". Tabatha smiled, "but what shall we do in the meantime it's only nine."

Severus thought of about half dozen different things he could do with her in an hour, and with that quickly drank down the second glass of wine and poured a third and sat down on the sofa.

Tabatha watched him carefully as the thoughts of what happened between them also filled her mind. "What would it be like to kiss Severus Snape?" She thought for a moment. "Probably good, probably very good", her mind went a step further wondering what else he would be good at when she felt a strong blush rushing up to her face. Quickly she moved over to the other corner of the room to try to suppress her fantasy.

"Well since were on a roll here, might as well finish opening your gifts." She spook in mid stride.

Reaching behind her dresser she pulled out another much larger gift wrapped in the iconic Slytherin green and silver. She held the gift to her chest as she walked over to Severus and smiled.

"I really hope you like this." She sat down next and handed him the gift.

"Green and Silver again huh, you know how to charm the head of Slytherin house I see" Severus smiled back, and took the gift.

"I know how strong your ties are to your house" her eyes were softer than usual "now go on open it, I promise what's in there is better than paper, Slytherin colors or not."

Though he already knew what was in it he was surprised to note how excited he was over it. His smile only got strong as he pulled back the paper. Finally there before him was the book he had coveted for most of his life. The large black book had gold letters on the front of it, which Severus ran the tips of his long pale fingers over slowly.

"It's Beautiful", he whispered.

Tabatha smiled then also pointed to the gold letters. "What does it say Sev?" she asked earnestly

"Asarlaíocht dar Merlin" the words poured out of Severus like breath. "Literarily in Celtic it says 'Witchcraft of Merlin'." Severus opened the book to a random page and brought his eyes up to Tabatha's "This is supposed to be everything Merlin ever did, ever spell he created, every potion… this is amazing."

Tabatha Smiled at him again then got up to get another glass of wine herself

Severus eyes followed after Tabatha, then he brought them back to the book, he was floored, she had gotten him probably the only the earth thing he had still wanted, that could still bring him joy since Lily. Severus thought for a moment; perhaps that was no longer correct. Perhaps he wanted another earthly thing now. Tabatha's voice broke his thoughts.

"I'm really glad you like it, and you still have some time to get all potion mastery on that book before its time to go upstairs, that is if you can tear yourself away from it." Tabatha laughed.

Severus looked back at her

"That is very true, I suppose I could just forget your gift, and relish my own." He smirked.

Tabatha's eyes lit up and she practically jumped over the back of the sofa. "You got me a gift?" She exclaimed with a huge grin.

"Ah yes I was wondering you're your twelve year old version would present itself." Severus cocked his eyebrow and looked her over. "How cruel would it be to tell you the truth about Father Christmas as this time?"

Tabatha covered her ears "I'd refuse to believe you" she giggled, "Now you did say gift didn't you."

Severus couldn't help himself from smiling but pulled his wand out "Accio gift" he said calmly and a very large wrapped gift flew to Severus and landed in front of his feet. "I hope you like it" his voice was soft.

Tabatha looked down, the gift was wrapped in a white paper that seemed to have snowflakes magically falling all over it, and the bow was a silver blue translucent color, almost of ice, it was lovely.

"Oh Sev" she sighed, "you did much better than I did on this part" she gasped as she looked the package over again and again.

Severus again laughed, "Well like you said I hope you like what is inside even better."

Severus watched as she carefully removed the paper and pulled off the top to the large box. Tabatha reached inside and pulled out a pair of pants, but they did not look like a normal pair of pants. They were gray but a muted gray rather unflattering gray, their material didn't feel like anything she ever felt before. Looking under the pants she found two shirts, one was a thicker zip up sweater, a skirt, a pair of very plain shoes, and a smaller box that said "unmentionables" which Tabatha would guess held well everything that went under these.

Looking up Tabatha smiled. "Thank you so much it was very thoughtful of you."

Severus bit his bottom lip to stop from laughing, these were the most hideous things he had ever seen, and here she was being gracious as always.

"Put the sweater on" Severus attempted to keep his voice calm.

Tabatha smiled again, this time a bit less convincing, and sighed "If you like" then pulled the sweater on.

Severus stood up and walked to Tabatha, placing his hands on her shoulders he guided her to the mirror in the room.

"I want you to close your eyes and think of how you'd like this to look." He whispered in her ear.

Tabatha obediently closed her eyes and thought about something that might suit her better.

"Open your eyes" Severus voice called to her.

Where once there was a drape gray sweater a rich chocolate brown cardigan replaced. Tabatha ran her hands over the soft knit material "This is beautiful" she awed.

"Yes much better than that crud you were trying to be humble over" Severus snickered.

Tabatha blushed, smiled and looked awkwardly away. "Well they weren't that bad."

"Bullocks!" Severus finally started to laugh "those are the ugliest things I have ever seen, and as you can tell I'm not one for fashion." He brought his hands up to his own clothing.

He finally stopped laughing and said in a softer voice "But it was very nice of you to be gracious." He walked over to the box again "These are magical enchanted cloths, anything you want them to look like and they will transform into that particular item." He raked his hand though his hair, "You had mentioned one night, that you would need jeans to be able to live here with me, so I thought it would be wise to get you something to insure you'd…well.. You'd stay…." his shyness took over and his eyes looked to the ground "..With me.."

Tabatha heart started to beat faster¸ he wanted her to stay with him, the warm of the sweater with his words were giving her a feeling of total comfort.

"I'll always stay with you." She said softly and Severus raised his head. The chime from the clock tower interrupted the glance.

"it's ten already, we better get going..huh" Tabatha smiled awkwardly, and pulled off the cardigan laying it on her bed.

"Yes we better" Severus looked around nervously and started to walk to the door, pulling it open he paused and stepped back holding it open. "After you".

Tabatha smiled normally again and walked out of her chamber, Severus following right behind as they made their way up to the party.


	23. Chapter 23: Mishaps and Miracles

**Ch. 23: Mishaps and Miracles**

As Tabatha and Severus walked into the faultily lounge they were hit with a very merry sight indeed. In the center of the lounge was a large fir tree decked in Hogwarts iconic colors of red, green, yellow and blue. The large fireplace was a glow with holly and ivy draped over the mantel and large ivory and gold candles scattered though out the greenery. On every surface there appeared to be something glittery, glowing or both, and then there was a large table filled to the brim with food, and spirits.

"I guess you guys know how to celebrate around here" Tabatha looked over to Severus with a slight smirk.

Severus gave her a sideways glance and a long sigh. It was apparent that such merry making was not his thing, and that he was feeling very uneasy.

It was then that Headmaster Dumbledore stepped before Severus and Tabatha.

"Severus, Tabatha, I am very glad to see that you both joined us. For now our Hogwarts family is together to celebrate this wonderful night!"

Tabatha smiled warmly and Severus gave a curt smile.

"We would not miss ….this, for the world Headmaster." Severus coolly spat.

"My dear boy, you should not be so gloomy on a night like this. I hear you got quite the special gift this evening." The old wizard's eyes twinkled.

Severus eyes first looked confused then filled with displeasure which washed away coldly.

"I see that nothing can escape your keen eye sir." Severus folded his arms and stood up straighter than ever.

"It's hardly anything to my merit my boy" Dumbledore laughed "A book like that from a wizard like Merlin has a reputation in and of itself. When it sold, I think not a wizard in England did not hear of it."

"Lovely" Severus slightly rolled his eyes. "I always wished to be on tip of everyone tongue."

"Well I think it's fitting it ended up in the hands of a Slytherin myself." Professor Flitwick's voice came from behind Dumbledore as he, Professor McGonagall, and Professor Sprout came to join the trio.

"Yes Merlin is one of the few good things that came out of Slytherin." A slightly inebriated Professor McGonagall quipped before realizing what she had said. "Of course not accounting for you Professor Snape!" she attempted to correct herself.

Severus eyes glared, "Oh of course not Minerva, I see we're enjoying the fire whisky again are we? Let's not get ourselves locked in the boy's loo all night again this year hmm?"

Professor McGonagall cheek flushed pink and she quickly swallowed the last of her drink.

Severus, obviously angry, pulled the bottom of his coat down quickly and turned to Tabatha. "If you'll excuse me I believe that now I too am in need of drink, I shall return shortly." With that he gave Tabatha a quick nod and walked towards the long table of food.

Tabatha looked around the group of Professors intrigued, "Merlin was a Slytherin?"

"Yes my dear", Dumbledore smiled widely.

Tabatha's eyes sparkled as she looked affectionately at Severus "Wicked cool".

"Very cool indeed" the old wizard winked "Now if you excuse me I too think I will follow our potions master to punch."

And with that Dumbledore headed after Severus and Tabatha's attention was drawn towards the conversation between Professor McGonagall and the other Heads of House.

"Well it's not like I was being dishonest" Professor McGonagall beseeched the group. "We all know what came out of Slytherin!"

"What did?" Tabatha interrupted her eye brow cocked in her quizzical manor, causing the group to look over guiltily to Tabatha.

"Just a few wizards that didn't turn out for the best if you get the drift" Professor Sprout cut in "It's the nature of the house that's all, you know their traits."

Tabatha started to realize just how negatively Slytherin was actually viewed, even within the adult population at Hogwarts.

"Oh you mean resourcefulness, cunning, and ambition" Tabatha eyes got a bit distant, and again her gaze sought out Severus.

"See I told you! Bright as the sun she is" Professor Flitwick chimed "A true Ravenclaw just like I said!"

"Oh don't be so sure Filius!" Professor Sprout added, "She baked cookies with the House elves, that a Hufflepuff for you!

"She puts up living with our happy Potions Master" Professor McGonagall dryly added, "I'd put my money on the bravery of a Gryffindor no doubt".

Tabatha's eyes looked back and forth between them. "What are you all talking about?"

"Oh, sorry love!" Professor Sprout gave a jolly laugh. "It's just since you came here we have all been wondering what house you would have been sorted in".

"Oh" Tabatha looked at the ground "Well I don't know if believe in houses actually."

"Don't be silly my girl" McGonagall laughed "Everyone has a house! You know what I have a splendid idea for some entertainment!"

Professor McGonagall raised her wand "Accio Sorting Hat!"

With that the Hogwarts Sorting Hat appeared in the room before the group.

"What, September already?" the old hat yawned.

"Lord no, were going to sort our guest" Professor McGonagall held the hat tightly.

"No.. Really, you don't have to bother…" Tabatha pleaded as the three Heads of House led her to the middle of the room.

"Don't be so modest now" Professor Flitwick dragged a chair over to her "It's all for a bit of Christmas amusement!"

"Come on over everyone, were gonna sort our lovely Ms. Rewolf!" Professor Sprout beamed.

"Oh what fun!" Dumbledore exclaimed as he walked over to the group followed by Hagrid and Professor Quirrell.

Tabatha looked helplessly around trying to find Severus gaze, which she caught finally in the back of the room. As their eyes locked Tabatha noticed that the coldness was washed away with fear and concern. Why was he afraid, she wondered?

Tabatha sat down on the chair her eyes still locked with Severus when the Hat finally was placed on her head.

The Sorting Hat paused for a moment then finally spoke

"What is this I see; the four houses pull you equally? Ah wait it's now becoming clear, two house pulling strongest here. Lion and snake, the battle rage but what of this is to be made? Where to put you, where to store? Slytherin or Gryffindor?"

The Sorting hate went quite for a moment as if he was finding the decision exceedingly difficult.

"…Gryffindor …or….Slytherin… Gryffindor…or. ..Slytherin… Gryffindor…or..."

Tabatha closed her eyes and thought with all her might.

"You fight this do you? So sure you don't want to be in _that_ house,… strong willed we are ….."

Tabatha flung the hat across the room, "I told you I didn't like the idea of being sorted" she spat as she opened her eyes.

The whole room went quiet and she searched for Severus' gaze again.

Severus looked at Tabatha. His eyes seemed completely betrayed and full with more hurt then she could have every thought possible. Turning around he stormed out of the room.

Tabatha stood up from the chair. "Sorry" she said calmly, "I think I need some air." Quietly she followed Severus.

Tabatha soon found him in the far end of the hallway facing the wall. He held his head in his hand and his black hair fell like a curtain around his face.

"Severus, are you ok?" She placed her hand on his shoulder but was quite taken back when he pushed it off his body callously, and turned around glaring.

"What do you care!" his voice was dark and like ice.

Tabatha stumbled back in surprise. "W..what.. What are you talking about Sev?" her voice shook.

"What am I talking about? What am I talking about!" His voice never left a whisper but his tone screamed. "Not good enough for you is it"

Tears welled up in Tabatha's eyes he didn't understand and he wouldn't let her explain.

"Too good for Slytherin are we? Too good for m…" his voice trailed off and pressed his lips together hard. "What could I expect from a silly Mu…"

The gasp from Tabatha's lips cut him off as hurt and anger filled her body.. "A silly what Severus?" Tears flowed down her cheeks hard and fast.. "What? A Silly Mudblood? Is that what you think I am? Tabatha turned around and ran down the corridor.

Severus stood their dumb founded for a moment before realization hit him and he quickly called out "No! Not a Mud….." He stopped himself " A Muggle.. You're a silly Muggle!" but it was no use Tabatha didn't turn around.

"Damn it!" he spat to himself "not a-bloody-gain!"

"You do have a way with women it would seem" a kind voice called out to him.

Turning around Severus was face to face with Dumbledore, feeling ashamed and awkward he glanced down to the floor.

"Apparently Sir" he mumbled.

Dumbledore walked over to a suit of armor and ran his finger along the cold metal as if to inspect it for dust. "Tabatha is an exceedingly strange young lady if I do say so myself"

Severus eyes moved up to Dumbledore in curiosity, "why is that" he spook flatly.

"Well from what the Sorting Hat claims, never in all his years has anyone tried so hard to be put into a particular house before." Dumbledore eyes moved from the armor to Severus.

"Gryffindor must be especially proud of their newest member" Severus' voice was still. It seemed as if the Headmaster was enjoying this torture. Severus felt like he was dying inside.

"Gryffindor?" Dumbledore stood back and looked questionably at Severus. "Who said it was Gryffindor? No evidently Ms. Rewolf had a peculiarly strong attachment to Slytherin House it would seem, or perhaps it was more someone within Slytherin house." Dumbledore eye flashed with mischief.

"She..she wanted to be in S..Slytherin? Are you sure?" Severus asked in disbelief.

"Well if you don't trust me there is always the Pensieve if you want proof." Dumbledore offered earnestly.

Severus heart lifted, she had wanted to be in his house, she had wanted to be with him. His eyes warmed to the thought.

"Of course" Dumbledore voice cut in "you might want to use that yourself to give proof of your own to Tabatha."

Severus glanced down the hall and back at Dumbledore. "I swear I was going to say Muggle!" he stammered, "I swear on… I swear on …" Severus eyes fogged, he just couldn't bring himself to use the name of his first love to prove his affection and loyalty to Tabatha.

Dumbledore noticed his struggle, and placed his hands on his shoulders. "I believe you Severus, and I'm sure Tabatha will too if explain it to her. But to do that you might want to go find her."

Severus looked up at Dumbledore and back down the hall and shook his head in agreement. Then without a word he turned and dashed down the stone corridor in search of his sweet friend.

Tabatha slowed down after reaching the rear concourse of the Castle; tears were still flowing down her cheeks. She had heard Severus call out after her that he only meant to say Muggle, and she struggled with all her being to believe that. Still his lack of faith in her made her heart ache. Slowly she made her way over to the icy edge of Black Lake.

Looking out the clear star filled sky caused the snow to glisten. The brightest star in the sky caught her eye; it was Sirius the Dog Star. Christmas Eve and bright stars seemed to go together well she mused. It was then that she noticed movement on the ice. Tabatha quickly made her way to the water's edge, when she heard a faint whimpering coming from off shore.

Cautiously she stepped on the ice and felt it hold her weight. Slowly she crept outward till she could make out where the whimper was coming from. About twenty feet out a small black puppy lay shivering on the ice.

"Oh my God" Tabatha exclaimed as she moved faster towards the small animal.

Finally reaching the small thin pup she knelt down and picked it up. The tiny male puppy was shivering and she cuddled him against her chest as she looked him over. He was very black, except for his front paws, a tuff on his neck, and his muzzle which were white.

"Oh you have to be kidding me" Tabatha sighed a small chuckle. "Of course you'd look like Severus". Her words were interrupted by a small yelp and a myriad of sweet puppy kisses.

"Well you're certainly friendlier" Tabatha giggled with delight. "I think I might be taking you home little man".

Just as Tabatha started to walk back towards the shore she saw a flash of light hit the ice and heard a shattering sound. Before she could think she tossed the small puppy as gently but as far as she could towards the shore. Immediately she felt the freezing water envelop her body. The extremely cold temperature of the water caused her to gasp as pain from what felt like a thousand knives hit every inch of her. As she felt herself being pulled down all her mind could think about was Severus, and how she'd never see him again.

Severus finally made it to an outside pavilion that looked over the lake so he could scope out the grounds.

"Where the hell could she be?" he thought nervously to himself "I have to find her, I have to beg for her forgiveness."

He raked his hands though his hair as despair fell over him, he felt like a hopeless fool. It would serve him right to lose the second woman that ever meant anything to him, in the same manner. Hopefully he could just fulfill his vow to protect the boy and then by some mercy he could just go off somewhere and die. That;s all he was worth.

Looking out into the night sky his voice cracked as he spoke lowly "Lily, you were right, I'm no good. I let you down over and over again, and now I've let her down too….I don't deserve either of you… I'm a waste of a person…" Severus voice trailed off when something caught his eye on the lawn.

Severus couldn't believe it, looking up at him was a doe, and it was staring right into his eyes.

"Li…Lily?" tears flowed down his cheek.

The doe took off like a flash towards the lake.

"No.. Lily Wait!" Severus started to move down the stairs towards the grounds, his eyes still following the doe that abruptly stopped on the lake's shore. It was then that he saw something else behind the doe.

Faintly in the background he saw a very familiar form, it was Tabatha and it looked like she was holding something. Severus head spun, did Lily led him straight to Tabatha? Did this mean Lily wanted him to be with Tabatha? To be happy? Severus felt his heart swoon for a moment before horror enveloped his body. Severus watched as a flash of magic hit the lake, and the ice opened up swallowing Tabatha into its frigid depths.

"Merlin NO!" Severus screamed as he ran towards the lake, pulling his robes off as he made his way to the shore. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw a form rush back to the castle, what looked like a bit of purple caught his attention for a moment but Severus was too focused on the task at hand. He had to save Tabatha, his Tabatha, who had already been under that horrid water far too long.

Reaching edge of the ice Severus did not even pause before he lept in. The pain hit him but his determination fought thought it, he flared his arms out in the dark murky depths praying to find the familiar form he cared so much for. His head broke the surface to take a breath of air; he was running out of time. Again he dived down under the waves. Finally just as his lungs were again burning with the need for new oxygen his long pale fingers felt the thick material of her school sweater. In an instant they both broke the surface of the water, Severus was gasping for air, but no sound came from Tabatha's lips. Severus tried to push her onto the ice, but the cold was starting to numb his limps, he needed help or he'd lose her forever. Looking at the shore he saw a large man lumbering over to his hut.

"Hhhhagrid! Hhhhhelp!" Severus called out but the cold was causing him to shiver so hard he could hardly make it out himself.

He reached into his pocket and felt for his wand. Pointing it upward bright red sparks flew out of the end in dazzling light show. Hagrid looked over and immediately ran to the lake.

"What in blazes are you two doing in thar!" He exclaimed as he made his way carefully around the jagged edges of the broken ice.

"Sssave..Tttaabbbatta" Severus shivered loudly.

Hagrid moved quickly as he lifted Tabatha out with one hand and carried her to the edge of lake. He was just about to go back to get Professor Snape when he heard him call out as he pulled himself out of the grasp of the water.

"NO!... Ssttay with herr.. yyyou hhhear!" Severus finally got his footing and stumbled over to Tabatha's side.

Looking her over he saw that her lips were blue, and her chest was not moving.

"Professor Snape… she's not… Tabatha's not" Hagrid's voice started to crack.

"no.. no.. no" Severus mind reeled as tears again stung his eyes his head fell forward and rested on her chest and he wrapped his arms around her cold wet body.

"Please.. oh please don't leave me" he begged in a whisper.

Suddenly Tabatha's body shook, as a cough escaped her lips. Severus shot up and guided her head as the water expelled.

"It's a miracle Professor!" Hagrid exclaimed happily "A Christmas Miracle!"

Severus' body shook with joy. She was alive, His Tabatha was alive.

Quickly he composed himself, she was breathing but her eyes didn't open.

"She's not safe yet Hagrid, we need to get her to Madam Pomfrey at once!" Severus looked up at the large man.

Hagrid took no time to scoop up Tabatha into his arms and cradle her to the infirmary wing as he had done before in the not so distant past.

Severus stood up to run after them, when again movement caught his eye. By the shore, the doe stood again. Their eyes locked for a moment and Severus spoke to the creature as if they had some silent understanding.

"Thank you Lily. I will always love you." He whispered.

Just before he turned around he heard a noise at his feet. Looking down a small black puppy whimpered, and he instantly knew why Tabatha was on the ice. Without hesitation or thought he scooped up the small dog and carried it with him as he ran towards the castle, towards his Tabatha.


	24. Chapter 24: Afflictions and Deductions

**Ch. 24 Afflictions and Deductions**

Severus silently turned the page of a worn old book, and shifted his weight. He had been sitting in a very uncomfortable chair for the last three days. Next to him Tabatha Rewolf lay motionless in the hospital bed. Around her were bunches of flowers, cards and candy from the staff and two very concerned Gryffindor's in hope of her recovery. A small cough escaped Tabatha's lips and Severus quickly moved the book away and shifted closer to her. There was still no sign of conscious, and Severus's eyebrows furrowed in concern from the addition of this symptom.

Severus gaze softened as he noted how beautiful she looked to him. Her face was relaxed and placid and her fair complexion made her skin soft and flawless. Brown locks fell around the pillow framing her against its contrasting starkness and his fingers reached out and brushed against her hair softly.

It was very late, and Severus was more than grateful that no one would see this affectionate display. Not that he should really need to worry, the amulet had worked wonders the night of the horrible incident. As Severus rushed into the infirmary wing he overheard Hagrid complement him to Headmaster Dumbledore on his composed behavior in a crisis. How when Severus finally reached Tabatha he calmly listened for signs of life before his cool head helped her expel the water. No, Severus didn't have to hind his feelings, but doing so still made him feel safe. What he felt for Tabatha was private anyway, and Severus did not like to share the few things he felt was only for his personal enjoyment.

Looking at the time, Severus noticed it was time to take the latest brew of Awakening Potion off the fire in his class room, though the last applications did not seem to do much good.

Severus' hand reached out again, this time his back of his index finger ran soft down the side of her check, and bending close to her ear, he let his cheek brush against hers.

"I'll be back shortly I promise" he whispered then moved quickly away from her bed side in a flash of black robes.

No sooner than the door to the infirmary shut then a small shuffling sound started to emanate from the far corner of the room towards Tabatha's bed. Finally as the noise reached her bed side the curtain around her bed closed quickly and a young boy seemed to appear from out of nowhere.

Harry Potter folded up his Christmas gift and walked over to Tabatha side as he had done for the past three nights every time Professor Snape had gone to fix his potion. He had found her by accident Christmas night after he had found the Mirror of Erised. Perhaps it was his own grief of seeing the parents he never met that added to it, but Harry was beside himself with sadness for his friend. The next day tokens of affection from both he and Ron showed up on her bedside table, and he added a stop to visit her after the mirror in the evening, but now that was done.

"Hi again Miss" he said softly as he sat on the edge of the bed. "The headmaster found me tonight." A tear came to the corners of his eye. "He's moving the mirror, and I know why he's doing it, but still…I won't be able to see them anymore."

Looking at Ms. Rewolf Harry felt that she would have understood him, she too had been orphaned and if it wasn't for her friend would be totally along. Harry then looked over at the book on the side table and the indent on the chair.

"Professor Snape been here every night with you" Harry whispered.

"It's odd how he seems to be somewhat different around you, not as... not as evil. I guess that shouldn't be surprising, you're the nicest grown up here"

Harry smiled as he recalled making Christmas cookies with her a few days back. Half way through baking she started a flour fight with him and Ron. Harry couldn't rememeber laughing so hard in his life. After Ron and he triumphantly won, kitchen was such a disaster that Ms. Rewolf decided that magic, in this instance, was needed. She had been so nice to both of them, almost like a surrogate mother.

Harry reached his hand out and laid it on top of Tabatha's when he gasped and pulled it away just as the curtain flung open.

"Potter!" A cold whisper shot out.

Harry knew before he looked that it was none other than Professor Snape. He had let his mind wander too much in thought and because of that he did not hear the door of the infirmary open, and now he was face to face with a very annoyed Potions Master.

"What are you doing out of your dormitory at this time and why are disturbing Ms. Rewolf!" Severus made sure he stood as tall and foreboding as he could. Not only did Potter have no regards for rules he also had no respect for the ill, no respect Tabatha.

Anger filled his eyes as his voice remained icy calm.

"If I have my way not only will you lose more house points than ever recorded in the history of Hogwarts, but you will spend the next few years in dete…." Sevruse was suddenly cut off

"Fine, do what you want to me but she's burning up!" Harry bravely called out as he pointed back to Tabatha.

Severus eyes flashed from Harry back to Tabatha and back again to the boy.

"If you're lying to me so help you…" Severus spoke softly as he moved past Harry to Tabatha's side.

Her pale complexion had changed to rosier glow, and as his long fingers touched her head the heat surprised him. Glaring back at Harry, Severus clenched his teeth.

"What did YOU do" he growled and moved menacingly towards the boy.

"Nothing, I was sitting here talking to her and when I touched her hand I felt she had a temperature." Harry stammered as he backed up holding his hands up in a surrendering manor.

Just then a loud sound cracked from Tabatha's lips, she was coughing hard and her body was shaking from the force of it. Severus and Harry both ran over to either side of her as they watched her gasp for air. Involuntary Tabatha's head turned against the pillow and she let out three large coughs then whizzing she struggled to catch her breath. Severus and Harry froze.

"Merlin… What's going on out here" Madam Pomfrey came out from the back chamber and walked towards the commotion. "How is Ms. Rewolf going to get well will all this noise...? I knew it was a bad idea for visitors."

Before she could throw them out of her wing she was taken aback by what had both Severus and Harry horribly mesmerized. On Tabatha's pillow where she had turned to cough a large amount of blood was present.

"Bless me… what in the world..." Madam Pomfrey finally spoke.

Severus glared over at the Matron, "What? Do you mean you do not know what this is?"

Stammering she looked pleadingly to the Potions Master "Well… umm… I haven't… she's not like others… I have no idea."

Severus feared that in a moment there was no projection charm strong enough to shield the world from the rage and sorrow he was about to display. Until he heard another voice speak up.

" Pneumonia" Harry's voice was small

"Pneu-what?" Madam Pomfrey balked.

"I said she has pneumonia." Harry felt his confidence and bravery grow. "My uncle Vernon had this a few years back. It's a very serious muggle disease. My aunt went on and on that we were so lucky he hadn't died."

"A Muggle disease, impossible! " Madam Pomfrey scoffed. "She's a witch."

"She hasn't been for long" Harry's bravery continued.

Severus gazed at Harry with the tiny seed of new respect for his intellect, as the wheels in his own head started turning.

"No the boys right" he finally spat. "Ta..Ms. Rewolf has only been a witch for less than half a year. We have no precedence on how that could affect her physically."

Madam Pomfrey looked at both of them then shook her head sadly "Then I am no help to you, the magical world pays no attention to the strife of Muggles."

Severus stood there for a moment and let his mind get lost in thought. "There has to be a way" he silently pondered.

Suddenly his body jumped as his mind hit a possible solution. Quickly he walked over to Harry and pulled him by his collar over to the chair next to Tabatha.

"You are to stay here. You hear me?" His eyes locked with Harry's "You don't leave her side for a moment. If anyone tells you different they will deal with me when I return"

He turned his head and shot a look towards the matron. Then without letting Harry speak at all, Severus turned and dashed out the infirmary towards his office.

Severus reached the potions office moments later and burst through the door, quickly he riffled though stacks of books on his shelves, knock them over or tossing the side as he went. Finally he came to what he was looking for and grasped the dark tanned leather spin of the book and thrust it under his arm.

Making his way across the room Severus paused. His eyes softened and he turned on his heels and went into his room. Moving to the side of his bed he picked up the clipped newspaper photograph of him and Tabatha and carefully opened the book and lay between the front page and cover and closed it softly. He had all he needed.

Again he raced into the potions office and made his way over to the fireplace. Stopping only to grab a handful of floo powder, he used his wand to ignite the cold ambers into a furry of flames. He then threw the powder into them causing there red, orange glow to magically change into emerald green.

Severus then stepped into his hearth and walked into the flames, finally he spoke with forceful determination .

"Spinner's End!" with that Severus disappeared.


	25. Chapter 25: Hightops and Quests

Ch. 25 High-tops and Quests

The flash of green faded and now instead of his office Severus looked out into a dark room. As he stepped out of the hearth he lifted his now illuminated wand and looked around. The room looked just had he had left it last August, floor to ceiling bookshelves stuffed with books, several of which strewn across every surface of the study.

Walking over to a small table he saw the last book he was reading still open, on the page he last studied. Picking it up he looked at his hand written notes in the margins, his last minute revisions of potions for the upcoming year. When he penned those notes, he had no idea how this year would be so different then he could have ever expected. How he had no clue that a strange woman with no memory and strange unknown powers would completely change his life, his mind, and his heart in six short months. Now that woman lay in a bed uncurious and getting sicker every second he wasted. Severus gulped hard as he thought of what he could lose. Quickly his mind went back to its business at hand. Throwing the book back down on the table, Severus turned quickly and walked out of the study though the dank hallway and turning up a steep set of stairs.

Reaching the top of the stairs Severus walked towards a door on the left hand side of the hallway. For the past fourteen years Severus had not entered this room. Once his mother had passed, he took up residence in her room whenever he was home, which was only during the summer. Even then, it was more common that he would be out of town on a quest to find a rare potion formula or materials, and if he was at home, he would sleep in the studies' chair or sofa only when the need for sleep took him over.

Opening the door Severus stepped into a small grimy gray room; on one wall was a dark dresser and desk which still had his old book sack from his days at Hogwarts laying on it, parchment rolls spilling out. Across the room a small decrepit looking bed was pushed against the far corner, a faded and old Slytherin quilt was laid over it. The window had nothing on it, but the grime let little light if anything else in and a naked light bulb hung from a wire in the center of the room. Severus stood at the door way for a monument allowing his past to hit him in the face. His years in this room were far from happy, though most of his life was far from happy. Well, at least until now.

Taking a deep breath he walked into the room. He had a mission. Tabatha needed him and he had to succeed. Thanks to Potter's comment that Tabatha had not been a witch for very long Severus had surmised that Tabatha had been afflicted with a crossed breed of some muggle and magical illness. Something that was president and dangerous, as far as anyone understood, the two different types of illness did not intermingle. Muggles got muggles diseases. Magical folk, magical diseases and each were treated in their corresponding ways.

To help Tabatha a third option had to be created, something that dealt both with muggle physiognomy and magical folks as well. In short, Severus had to reinvent magical medicine and to do that, he had to understand what this 'Pneumonia' was and how it was treated for muggles before he attempted to incorporate magic into it. To accomplish that that, he was going to have to be educated in the ways of muggle medicine. He would have to get into a muggle medical library. Luckily for him and Tabatha, the University of Manchester's School of medicine was not far from the spinner's end.

Having grown up close to the University, Severus knew that they let non-students into their library. However, he was not so sure how they would approach someone that was dressed in his attire. To get into the library he would have to pass off as a muggle, and to do so he would have to dress like one. Walking over to the dark dresser Severus flung open the doors and peered into his closet.

Reaching in he grabbed his old Hogwarts uniform. As he held it in his hand Severus felt nostalgia wash over him. Those seven years seemed to have happened yesterday, but also felt a million years ago. Hogwarts had held some of his best and worst experiences, but he felt it was home to him much more than the room he was currently standing in. His hand clutched the dark gray sweater with the sliver and green collar tightly. Finally he placed the sweater down and started to unbutton his over coat.

Severus stared at himself in the mirror over the desk. Evidently he had not grown much over the years. The sweater still fit him as perfectly as it did when he was seventeen. In fact, Severus looked very much like he did back then and that, in a way, unnerved him. No matter how cold, calculating, stern or sarcastic he was, this shy socially awkward boy he tried so hard to destroy still existed. Looking down his frame Severus paused at the dark black slacks and shoes.

"No," he thought to himself, "these won't do," and he walked back over to his closet and pulled out a dark pair of jeans and an old pair of converse high-tops, which he proceeded to put on.

Again he stood in the mirror, the sneakers and jeans added just the right touch of informality most muggles had nowadays. Pushing his hair behind his ears he added the final touch, a black cap. Walking over to the desk he picked up his book bag, moved to the bed, and emptied its contents over the old blanket before shoving the book he brought with into it. Then again he crossed the small room and pulled the desk draws open, rifling through it, finally pulling out a standard muggle note book and pen that he again shoved into his bag. In his final cross of the room he knelt down and pulled an old wood floor board loose and reached in, pulling out a small glass jar full of muggle money. Opening it up he took a hand full of it, shoved it into his pockets and replaced the jar.

Once the floor board was in place Severus grabbed his old book bag and quickly walked out of the room. It would be dawn soon, and it would take a bit of time to make it to the university library via muggle transportation. Severus didn't want to risk anything by using magic to get there; just in case he was found out it would be hard to explain why he was bopping in and out of muggle medical schools. With that he made his way down stairs and opened the front door, ready to continue his quest.


	26. Chapter 26: Potions and Penicillin

**Ch. 26 Potions and Penicillin**

It had been many years since Severus had attempted muggle transportation and in that lapse he had forgotten most of the little that he knew. After many transfers and hours later Severus walked through the large doors to the Universities medical library.

Severus looked around in awe as he saw cases and cases of books staring at him, the intellectual in him felt like a school boy and if it wasn't for his complete concern over Tabatha he might have let himself enjoy it for moment. Having no idea where to start Severus quietly walked over to the small mousy woman behind the desk who was reading a very large desk.

"I'm looking for books on Pneumonia" he coldly spat.

The woman did not move her eyes but pointed to the left "infectious disease is down stairs" and with that she brought her arm back and continued to read.

Severus glared at the woman for a moment and then turned and headed in the direction she pointed.

"It would serve her right if I cast an Aguamenti charm and soaked her and her book" he thought as a sly smirk crossed his face

This smirk however did not last long, for as soon as Severus reached bottom of the stair case. Before him was a mountain of book case and Severus gave a long sigh as his shoulders slumped over in defeat.

"How am I going to find anything?" Severus whispered disheartened as he walked over to the first row of books.

Picking one up he flipped to the index and started to read, once he found no mention of this Pneumonia he closed the book and went to the next. Severus did this for the next three hours.

Finally Severus ended up sitting on the floor between two shelves piles of books surrounded him. His eyes were closed and his head leaned back. He had failed. He had absolutely no idea how to find any material, and the longer he sat here the sicker Tabatha got. Fear raced over him as he thought about the possibility that she might never get well, and a tear started to form in his eye when he heard a voice the flashed him back to reality.

"Oy mate, what ya doin on the floor?"

Severus looked over to see were the noise came from. Standing at the end of the aisle stood a shorter, young man of about 20, he had dirty blond that seemed to be rather tidy, and he was wearing a University of Manchester sweater.

Severus glared over at the man and for a moment he wanted to sneer at him and tell him to bugger off, but truth was Severus was too mentally tried to do so.

"Obviously I'm having trouble finding the material I need" Severus said dryly then leaned his head back again hoping this person would go away so he could swim in his misery.

Again the voice spoke "Trouble huh? Well you're in luck I work here maybe I can help you find what you need"

Severus eyes quickly found their way back to the voice "work here? Would you happen to know where I can find information on Pneumonia?"

The young man smiled, "ya of course, follow me" he gestured Severus to follow him as he made his way down the center aisle.

Severus jumped to his feet and followed the younger man to a back section. He watched as he pulled a large book from the shelf and handed it to Severus.

"Here you go mate, it's a reference book but it will give you a good place to start."

Severus took the large book in his hand and opened it to the index and found a section on Pneumonia.

"Aspiration pneumonia…yes… from the cold water..." Severus mumbled as he read.

"Well I guess I'll let you read, take care" the young man pleasantly spoke before turning around and heading back towards the stairs.

Severus didn't answer but kept reading. "Treatment… bed rest… antibiotics… left untreated….death…" Severus' mind stopped, this could kill her if he didn't figure this out. Looking down the hall he called out after the young man.

"Hey.. um… you there!" Severus started to sprint after him.

The blond turned around and peered back at Severus "aye?"

"What is this?" Severus trusted the book at the lad pointing to the word antibiotic.

"What is what?" the young man looked puzzled. "Antibiotics, you never heard of antibiotics?"

Severus gritted his teeth and it took all his will to not roll his eyes. "Yes, I've lived a sheltered life. What is it" he coolly spat.

The young man looked at him questionably

"Very sheltered". Severus emphases picking up quickly on how strange it would be for a muggle to have no idea what this was.

The young man didn't look all that convinced but started to speak anyway.

"Antibiotics, it's a medicine used to fight bacterial infections."

Severus' head started to reel, that answer didn't help him much and by now he figured if he asked anymore question he'd really push his luck.

"Ah .. Yes, of course. That makes sense" He fibbed and started to turn around "um.. yes.. T..Thank you." Severus turned fully around in defeat and flung his book bag over his shoulder as he started to make his way back down the aisle.

"No way", the young man's voice was hardly above a whisper. "Slytherin?"

Severus stopped dead in his tracks what did that muggle say?

"Your back pack mate… you have the crest on you bag" The young man awed.

Severus didn't turn around but pulled the bag off of his back and looked at it. On the front pocket was a small but distant Slytherin patch.

Severus swallowed hard, put his hand into his pocket grasped his wand and spoke slowly and softly. "Who, are you..."

"My name is Hubert.." Severus sensed the man rushing behind him and quickly spun around point his wand at the young man.

"Stop right there!" Severus glared "I said.. Who.. Are… You!" his voice shook in a whisper.

Hubert raised his hands over his head and shook. "I….told you.. I'm Hubert…I'm sorry I didn't mean to…"

"How do you know about Slytherin?" Severus hissed letting his skills of legilimency fully bloom.

"I…I'm… a.. Squib…me mom was a witch… but I.. Guess I took after me dad!" Hubert's eyes were wide with fear.

Severus mind probed Hubert's mind, he found the lad spoke the truth. Slowly he lowered his wand.

"I was not prepared for someone… here… to recognize the Slytherin crest." Severus spoke cautiously.

"I was not prepared for someone…here… to have a Slytherin crest". Hubert answered cautiously. "But it does make sense that you had no idea what antibiotics were now. What are you doing here? What would you need anything from here for?"

Severus' jaw tightened in confliction. He had not wanted anyone to know what his quest was, but Severus also knew that that he was stuck, and running out of time. This Hubert was telling the truth he could see that, maybe he could be of some help. Severus needed to take the risk.

Severus stood up extra tall. "There is a witch back in the magical world, who I believe has a cross over strain of a muggle illness, this Pneumonia thing. I'm trying to find a way to cure her." He spoke with as little emotion as possible.

"Is that possible" Hubert asked softly "I thought muggles and magic didn't mix that way"

"It's the only theory we can come up with" Severus voice sounded far off.

"Hey, you know what maybe I can help you" Hubert said hopefully

Severus looked up and glared at the young man "You wouldn't happen to know anything about antibiotics would you, time being of the essence as it would seem"

"Well yes I work here, but I'm a student too, pre-med to be exact, follow me" Hubert ran down to another aisle and pulled a book from the shelf and lead Severus to a back table.

"Here" Hubert pointed to a passage smiling, "It a crude way to create an antibiotic called Penicillin." Reading further his shoulders sank. "No I don't think this would do any good it takes almost a fortnight to make. Why not just use premade medicine like squibs and muggles take?"

Severus pulled the book towards him and read the passage, "No..I'll need to alter this to account for the magical side, I can deal with time just some of these items are foreign to me."

Hubert pulled the book back to him and read, "Lactose Monohydrate, sodium nitrate, magnesium sulfate, potassium phosphate mono, glucose monohydrate, zinc sulfate, manganese sulfate…. All these items can be found in the chemistry labs here at University."

"Not very helpful to me" Severus sighed as he took his cap off and ran his fingers though his hair.

"Well it's helpful that I have a key to the classroom" Hubert smiled. "You write this down, and I'll be right back." With that Hubert ran off down the hall.

Severus stared at the squib. He had no idea why this person was helping him; maybe it was because he wanted to be some part of the magical world. Watching your family have the awesome power of magic while you're reduced to making sure books go back in order must be torturous. Maybe he was just a kind person; Severus knew they did exist though now he felt they were less an oddity then before. Either or this Hubert was helping save Tabatha, he would not forget it.

Severus copied down the formula precisely, and then he pulled the large book from his bag and opened it up. He finally found a very old healing potion which seemed to follow some of the steps the antibiotic followed. Severus was still reading when Hubert came back carrying a sack.

"Here we go, everything you'll need" he placed the sack on the table and noticed Severus heavy in thought "what you reading?"

"Fascinating how close these procedures are" Severus absently mumbled not noticing the presence of someone looking over his shoulder.

"Well I guess that would make sense" Hubert pondered.

Severus eyes looked up "Why would it make sense? Magic and Non-magic aren't even in the same category" he snorted.

Hubert laughed, "Spoken like a true wizard, interesting how you all don't know much about history. Muggle medicine is derived from old "magic", the first medicines were potions using the natural magic found in everything. In ancient time it was the village witch that cured the people; muggles just continued that tradition, well of course minus the actual magic part."

Severus wondered just how much truth that held, and made a mental note to look into it later, still he looked up at the squib and uttered "interesting, but I have to go now I need to get back and work on this, I think these two might actually work together!".

Standing up Severus gathered all the items up and shoved them into his bag, then standing up he looked nervously at Hubert.

"Well you better be off to help your friend" Hubert said kindly.

"Thank you for your help Hubert, I will not forget this." With that he started to rush down the aisle towards the stairs to make his way back to the Spinners end, back to Hogwarts and finally back to his Tabatha.


	27. Chapter 27: Scars and Vigils

**Ch. 27 Scars and Vigils**

The flash of green was all Severus eyes saw before it revealed his own potions office before him. Quickly he raced out of his hearth, threw his teaching garb and robes onto the leather sofa and made his way to a large wooden table he used as a work space. With his precious bundle still clutched in one arm he cleared off papers, herbs and other miscellaneous items off his desk with a one clean sweep. Looking up at the clock on the wall he saw that he had been gone well over eighteen hours.

"Mipsy come!" Severus called out into the emptiness of the room.

In a flash Mipsy appeared before Severus.

"Y..Yes Prof….Professor Snape?" The small elf asked timidly.

"Go to the infirmary wing at once and get me a report on Ms. Rewolf and bring it directly back." Severus stated very matter of factly.

"At once sir!" Mipsy chimed and then as quickly as she appeared she left.

Severus again focused all his attention on the sack before him. He carefully emptied the contents of the bag on to the large wooden surface. Hubert had gathered all the necessary, what muggles call, chemicals for the formula and placed them in small glass jars carefully labeled. There were also all sorts of carefully labeled glass items such as beakers, test tubes, and other words Severus was not familiar with. Once each item was laid carefully before him, he pulled out his muggle note book and opened up to the neatly transcribed formula. He first had to make the peal of an orange mold.

"Apparify Orange". Severus stated as his pointed is wand to table top.

The magic that flowed from his wands tip quickly produced a perfect orange. Taking out his potion making tools Severus removed a small sharp blade and carefully cut a strip of the rind from the fruit. He then placed the rind in a short round container. Then again he pointed his wand at the petri dish.

"Tepidusfiy " a dull glow surrounded the dish as it started to slowly raise the temperature. Once Severus was satisfied he continued to his next step, to speed up the time around the dish.

"Postremo!" Severus again stated flatly, and then turned his attention again to the note book.

Severus Scourgified several other glass containers, then looked back at the orange peel to see that the bright orange was now a blue green color. Taking the molded rind he placed it into in a flask he again added a warming and time increasing spells. Again Severus read the in the notebook, and carefully combined all of the chemicals Hubert had gathered for him in a container of water. He then added the liquid to the flask with the moldy peel and again warmed the contents and increased the flow of time.

Severus then moved his attention to his own spell book. Quickly he went to his storage closet pulling out nectar of the flowering mage tree, bulbs from a stink riot plant, the root of the ruddy ribbon bush and 7 Yew berries. Igniting his caldron he adds the nectar then three bulbs and finally one pinch of grated ruddy ribbon root. He then took a thin long apple wood dowel and stirred the potion 7 seven times clock wise.

As soon as he pulled the dowel out of the caldron in a flash again appeared Mipsy.

"I…I bring you word Sir" Mipsy spoke nervously.

Severus eyes narrowed mostly in fear of the possible outcomes of her report.

"Yes what is then?" Severus snapped, causing Mipsy to back up a bit.

"Miss.. Rewolf sleeps s..still, her breathing is more labored, and she is covered is perspiration." Mipsy looked around anxiously in the air seeking more information when it appeared that she must have suddenly found it "Oh and Master Potter is still by her side!"

Severus let a small sigh leave his lips. She seemed to be getting worse and he had to move faster. The only comfort he had was that she was not alone; evidently Potter had followed at least one order.

Severus again looked at the little elf and spoke with softer tone. "Thank you Mipsy, if you hear anything report to me at once. That will be all."

With that Mipsy gave a curt bow and disappeared and Severus turned back to his potion.

The amber color of the nectar transformed into a soft pastel pink, Severus knew now was the time to combine the two. First he crushed and deseeded the Yew berries then Severus picked up the flask and slowly poured the content into the potion alternating streams of penicillin with a crushed berry and a stir from the apple wood dowel. The pastel pink changed to a dark purple, his potion was complete. He quickly filled three glass vials and in a rush ran out of his office and up to the infirmary wing.

Severus ran until he was at the door to the wing, he then slowly pushed the door open and stepped inside, night again had taking over the castle. He walked quietly across the room to Tabatha's bed side. As he pulled the curtain back he noticed a very feverous Tabatha wheezing through a ragged sleep. Next to her was a the boy who lived slumped over sleeping in the chair, a story book on his lap and his hand resting gently on top of Tabatha's.

Severus made his way to Tabatha and sat down on the edge of her bed. Gently he ran his hand behind her neck and carefully tilted her head back. He then took a vial of potion and put it to her lips, and as he poured it in her mouth he whispered a charm to help her swallow it. Then he leaned towards her and his check grazed hers as he spoke in her ear.

"There we go darling," Severus spoke again hardly above a whisper. "Now come back to me."

Tears started to well in Severus eyes just as he heard someone softly clearing their throat behind him.

"If I remember correctly the last time you were in here with that uniform on you were getting a dose of Skele-gro after a run in with a certain group of students." A soft wise old voice gently spoke.

Severus turned around to see Headmaster Dumbledore smiling at him. Severus sneered at the memory.

"Oh yes a group Gryffindor's that loved to show their house's nature by heroically making sure it was always four to one." Severus silently fumed.

"Actually headmaster I needed this attire to find out the information for…" Severus was suddenly cut off.

"Oh yes my boy, I would expect the muggles at the University would be quite taken back to see you in your professor robes." Dumbledore chimed in with a twinkle in his eye.

Severus looked at his with a bit of awe. "How did you know?"

"Well it's not every day a squib runs into a wizard in a muggle library now is it." Dumbledore chucked softly. "That Hubert fellow you ran into is the grandnephew of a good friend of mine evidently you impressed him."

"That squib was just as impressive." Severus thought to himself "If it wasn't for him, this potion could not be made".

Tabatha gave suddenly gave a sharp cough causing Severus to lean into her and grasp her hand in his.

"I'm here Tabs" his voice was soft.

Again Tabatha coughed and with that Harry started to stir in the chair.

"You should go and change back into you robes Severus before Harry awakes." Dumbledore whispered as he moved towards Severus and placed his hand on his should.

Severus looked back at the Headmaster then back towards Tabatha not moving.

"I'll stay with her till you return my boy" the compassion in the old wizards voice grew. "Also you can get one of your healing pastes, perhaps it will sooth her lungs."

Severus nodded in agreement but never took his eyes off of Tabatha, he had been gone so long, and she was so sick. He did not want to be pulled away from her again, but he knew that Dumbledore was right. Slowly he stood up and walked away looking back towards her bed before he finally left the wing.

Severus returned to the infirmary within the hour, in his hand was a container full of breathing pastes to help her lungs. After giving Madam Pomfrey the mixture Severus made his way back over to Tabatha's bedside. Sitting in the chair Harry once kept was now Headmaster Dumbledore thumbing over the same story book Harry had held.

"Ah the Tale of the Three Brothers seems like it's been well read". Dumbledore mused to Severus as he approached the old wizard.

"Ah, yes that's Ms. Rewolf's favorite story it would seem. She must have read it dozens of times." Severus spoke softly and then gazed over to her sleeping in the bed, her breath seemed softer.

"Potter, off to bed then?" Severus said coolly as his gaze again met the Headmaster's.

"Oh yes, I figured he had done his duty fully by this point. But I will say it was task was extraordinary difficult. He had it in his mind that you would be extremely unpleased if he left. I had to show him your potions bottle to prove you were here." Dumbledore eyes twinkled as he raised his eyebrow.

Severus met the old wizards gaze and allowed his own eyebrow to rise "oh I wonder why he would think such things, how odd indeed".

Dumbledore gave a small chuckle then cleared his throat.

"Don't you think that you could also use a bit of rest my boy?" his eyes showing true concern.

Severus thought for a moment then shook his head. "No, I will be fine. Thank you Sir."

Dumbledore just nodded in agreement, he knew how deep Severus loyalty and sense of duty could run, he would not win this argument.

Getting up the Headmaster smiled at Severus. "Well then I will bid you farewell for now. I'll make sure the house elves bring you something to eat." And with a light touch to Severus should the old wizard exited the infirmary.

Severus on the other hand returned to his vigil, taking his seat again he scooted the chair closer to Tabatha's bedside; he then took her hand in his and picked up the book.

As he slowly ran his thumb over her palm he started to read aloud. "There were once three brothers who were traveling along a lonely, winding road at twilight…."

Severus spent his days sitting with Tabatha, either reading to her, or working on his potions material though the later was done in a halfhearted manor. He usually found time to make sure that Tabatha had enough of the antibiotic potion and lung healing paste whenever he she had visitors, such as a pair of young Gryffindor's, or the entirety of the Hogwarts staff. This was more often than Severus would have liked for his own comfort but was happy to see that others cared for Tabatha's wellbeing as well.

As the day's pasted Tabatha's condition seemed to improve, the bloody cough had finally stopped and so had her fever, though at times she still got flashes of hot and cold. Her whizzing was slowing as well, and whenever she had a coughing fit the lung healing paste seemed to quite her right down. The only thing was that Tabatha had still not woken up, and until she did Severus refused to leave her for more than an hour.

A week after Severus had first made the antibiotic potion; he was sleeping in the chair next to Tabatha, he hand again resting on hers. Suddenly though the depth of his dreamless sleep Severus heard a series of horrible sounds and his eyes flew open. Tabatha again had started a horrible coughing fit, she was coughing and wheezing uncontrollably, hardly able to take in any air.

"Madam Pomfrey!" Severus called out "Bring the paste!" Severus then jumped up and moved his arm under Tabatha, lifting her head off the pillow to help her breath.  
>"Pomfrey, Did you hear me!, bring the paste!" again Severus called out but he heard nothing.<p>

"Bloody hell!" Severus cursed as he slowly lowered Tabatha down and ran across the infirmary to Pomfrey's office.

"Damn it woman, did you not hear..." Severus stopped as he entered the office and looked around. Madam Pomfrey was nowhere to be found. "Lovely Bloody Lovely!" Severus growled as he grabbed the container of paste and ran back out on to the infirmary floor and back to Tabatha who was still coughing hard.

Severus paused for a moment; the idea of the mechanics of rubbing paste on Tabatha's chest just entered his mind. Giving a hard swallow he quickly resolved that no, he would rub this on her back, and then he quickly made his way over to Tabatha.

Again he lifted her up a bit, but this time he gently rolled her over onto her side and slowly untied the back of the robe. As he took the paste and started to apply it to her back leaning over her side he spoke softly into her ear. "There we go, shhh let it work, let the magic calm your lungs".

Slowly the coughing started to subside as Severus kept massaging the paste into her back. As the cough stopped Severus decided that to be safe he would apply one more application that could have some time to really soak into her injured lungs. As Severus scooped out more paste and brought his hand to Tabatha's he got his first good look at her back.

Severus pulled his hand back quickly, his dark eyes flashed up. Quickly he scraped the paste in his hand back into the container and jumped up. Walking over to the curtains around the bed and closing them quickly Severus looked back at Tabatha's back.  
>Severus' hand went to his left shirt sleeve and unbuttoned his cuff on both his over coat and his under shirt and rolled it up to his elbow. Turning his arm over Severus saw two sights that sicken his stomach. The first was the skull and snake dark mark etched into his flesh. The second was a series of small dull red circles. These circles were the constant reminder to Severus of how much is father actually despised him, enough to use him as a human ashtray. Severus moved back to Tabatha and he held his arm up to her back. Covering most of her back were the exact same scars.<p>

As Severus rolled his sleeve back down, he gritted his teeth hard and rage filled his body. He was hardly aware that someone had come back into the infirmary and had now opened the curtain.

"Oh Professor, I'm so sorry. I had to run to the dungeon to get extra supplies we were running out. I see you applied the paste yourself, I hope you were not to put out." Pomfrey started to walk over to Tabatha. "I had never thought of applying the paste to her back, seems like it worked much better than other times, I'll have to make sure to follow your example."

Severus eyes flashed as he stepped in front of Pomfrey "No don't trouble yourself Madam; in fact I have made the decision that Ms. Rewolf shall be moved back to our chambers as soon as possible. I am more than capable of caring for her."

Madam Pomfrey stood there in a confused stupier for a moment then finally regained her thoughts which were full of anger. "What take a patient out of hospital? I never heard such rubbish in my life!"

"I am confident that Headmaster Dumbledore would agree with me, if you would like to fetch him I'm sure he is capable of handling this matter once and for all". Severus spat.

"Fine! You and my patient better be here when I return with the headmaster!" Pomfrey huffed and stormed out of the infirmary.

As soon as Severus was sure the old Matron left the wing, he quick went back to Tabatha and rubbed the remaining paste into her skin, and then tied her robe back and laid her gently back into position. The anger he felt for whoever dared harm her was still in his mind, he could only go on his own feelings. His scars were an embarrassment, how could someone explain what they were or how they got there. No it was easier if no one knew about them, Severus applied that logic to Tabatha's scars as well he would not allow her to be embarrassed or confused, he would not allow anyone else to know about this.

Soon after both Madam Pomfrey and Headmaster Dumbledore were standing at the foot of Tabatha's bed.

Severus, why do you want to move Ms. Rewolf to your chambers?" the old wizard asked with genuine confusion and concern. "Our good Matron is the best healer in Britain."

Severus glared at the old wizard and matron "I do not doubt Madam Pomfrey's ability at all sir, I am well aware of her many gifts and talents. However would I be able to speak to you in confidence sir?"

Dumbledore nodded his head and requested if Madam Pomfrey would please excuse him and the potions master for a moment. As soon as Pomfrey left Dumbledore cast a Muffliato spell, then he walked closer to Severus.

"My boy why would want to move Ms. Rewolf?"

Severus skilled in Occlumency cleared his mind of the truth and allowed only what he wanted Dumbledore to see, to enter his mind.

"The term will be starting in a few days, sir. Granted I have this stone around my neck but I believe it will still be odd, especially around members of my own house, to understand why I have taken to camp out at the feet of what could be seen as a the most extreme muggle-born ever." Severus spoke calmly.

Dumbledore thought for a moment then shook his head in agreement. "Very good point my boy, very good point." He then eyed over to Severus "No chance I could persuade you to not stay here is there?"

The glare from Severus let Dumbledore know quite well that it was not at all an option.

"Severus, what do you plan on doing once term starts in few days? You will have your classes will you not?"

Severus thought of a moment then looked back at the Headmaster with a smirk. "Well I am aware that you're in possession of an item which can help with that I believe, for all I need sir, is time."

Dumbledore smiled "Ah yes that I do dear boy that I do. Well in that case I believe that having Ms. Rewolf in your chambers will acceptable." The old wizard then looked back out into the wing. "I will inform Madam Pomfrey, I'm sure she will not be please."

And with that the Headmaster walked out and headed towards the Matron. Severus on the other hand conjured up a stretcher to move his friend home.

Three days later Severus again had taken up his nightly vigil in the chair next to Tabatha, but this time they were in the safety of their chambers. The past two days since classes had resumed had been tiring to say the least. Severus had made good use of the time turner by doing all his required classes, student meetings as well as caring for Tabatha. One hang up was when Potter and those two friends of his had inquired him about Ms. Rewolf's whereabouts in class. Severus however quickly quieted the golden trio by telling them to mind their own business, focus on their potions, and took a few points from Gryffindor house. He then made a point to avoid them outside of class at all cost.

Severus had been reading a history of muggle medicine book he had Dumbledore ask Hubert for and he was surprised how fascinated he found the material to be. However the chime from his clock caught his attention. Looking over he saw that it had just past midnight, January 9th had come to pass. Severus took that information in slowly, and then gazed over to Tabatha's restful form.

"You've wasted your life, you know that don't you." his mental dialog chimed "You've never done anything to make yourself happy. You never said a word to Lily about how you felt, you let your own issues, and neurosis to allow you to a line yourself with the most horrible people in the magical world. You even had a hand in the death of Merlin knows how many people, foremost the woman you loved for most of your life. And now you can't do a bloody thing to help the only person in the world right now that you care about and that thinks you're worth a damn."

Severus felt the waves of sadness and grief wash over him. He felt like he couldn't breathe, his world was closing in on him. Again he gazed over to Tabatha; he needed her right now more than he ever had. He needed her niceness, her intellect, her sarcastic banter, even her damn twelve year old cuteness. He needed his friend and the powers that be have again played a cruel joke and took away the only person he cared for leaving him alone, again, in the world.

This was too much; right now Severus needed to be close to her somehow. Severus stood up and walked over to the bed. Slowly he sat on the side of the bed and then brought himself to laying position. Turning over on his side he wrapped his arms around her waist then moved himself as close to her as possible. He let his face nuzzle against her skin and hair and her sweet scent wrapped around him. Focusing only on her breathing Severus allowed himself to fall into a deep troubled sleep. 

The light from the sunrise broke through the window and filled the room with a warm pink glow. As the light grew it bathed the two forming sleeping soundly in the large green curtained bed. As it got brighter and brighter movement stirred, and an arm raised and cradled the sleeping form next to them. As a hand slowly and softly ran though locks of hair a groggy voice broke the silence of the room.

"Good Morning Severus."


	28. Chapter 28: The Referee and The Visitor

**Ch. 28 The Referee and The Visitor**

"Absolutely not!" Severus spat at Tabatha as he pulled his over coat over his shoulders and turned away from her to look in the mirror.

"Sev, it's been over a month, I think it might be safe for me to leave the chambers." Tabatha laughed as she shook her head in disbelief.

"Maybe safe for you to leave the chambers, but that in no way means that you're healthy enough to go outside in the damp February air to watch a bunch of dunderheads play who can die first on a broom." Severus spoke cool as his thin fingers moved each of his many black buttons though there loops.

"But your refereeing! I don't want to miss that". Tabatha continued

Severus let a hidden smile cross his lips. She wanted to go, to watch him, just him. The idea made him rather pleased.

"I'm sure you'll get a chance to watch me join in on that so called archaic game again, but your health is not worth the risk." Severus turned around to see Tabatha sitting in the middle of the bed pouting. Pointing his finger at her he continued. "Cuteness will not get you anywhere… this time." A small twinge of his lip caught the end of his words, damn she was amusing.

"Fine, I'll be a grownup. Tabatha let her smile return to her face. "But I want a blow by blow report of the match when you get back!" she pointed her own finger back at him.

Severus walked slowly over to the bed "of course madam" he gave a curt head bow "what are friends for."

Then he gave a small smile and walked out of Tabatha's bedroom into the office then out into the hall.

As Severus walked through the castle he secretly hoped she would heed his words, but that in and of its self was a gamble. He was well aware that for the past six weeks he had been protective, maybe even over protective of her since she awoke. But could one really blame him, he had almost lost her, a fate that seemed almost worse than death at this time.

He remembered the morning she finally came back to him, he had had a rough evening the night before and found comfort being physically close to her, so he climbed into bed with her for the night. The next morning he awoke to a brilliant pink glow in room and the sensation of fingers gliding though his hair. For a moment he had thought it was a dream until he heard her voice, a bit ragged from no use, but still the same it was hers.

"Good morning Severus."

Never in his life did he name sound as sweet or precious as it did that moment. Fear that it was all a dream was to overpowering at first and it took him almost a full minute to allow his eyes to move up to her face. When he did however he was greeted by her groggy hazel eyes.

Thinking back now Severus was glad she looked so fragile at the time, or he may have not been able to control his burning desire to take her lips with his. But that did not stop him from cupping her face in his hands and letting his dark eyes turn to warm pools of affection for her as he softly inquired where she had been. Or how his heart skipped a bit when she whispered back "I was always here with you", then processed to request a glass of water, to which he jumped up and retrieved in moments.

After that Severus had made sure that her ever need was met, even if that meant he would have to occasionally override her personal wants for the greater good of her health. Today was the not the first time they butted heads and Severus was aware that she soon would be well enough resume life out from his always present watch. Truthfully Severus wasn't sure how he felt about that.

As Severus entered the Quiddich field the remembered another thing he was not sure of. Slowly he made his way to his refereeing broom.

It's not that Severus could not ride a broom, he could and he was more than adequate at it, however he couldn't help feeling a bit silly sitting there with a large wood stick between his legs. No Severus often found other ways to travel, but today he was going get on the broom and referee the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff match.

After the last match when Potter's broom didn't act quite right, Severus had a feeling that something was amiss in the castle and that it was directly related to a certain person. Perhaps being on the field would help him get some answers as well as make sure Potter didn't end up a casualty of the game, and hopefully also avoid becoming a roasted marshmallow himself.

Severus held his hand out and the broom flew of the ground. As he lifted his right leg and straddled the broom he looked down at the dark wooden stick which was jetting out of his groin.

"Great cosmic power and this is the best design we can come up with." he thought as he rolled his eyes before kicking off the ground and soaring up into the Quiddich field towards the Gryffindor stands.

"Good afternoon Professor," McGonagall cheerfully greeted Severus as he came into ear shot.

"Afternoon" He coolly spoke back as he looked around the stands. "Is Headmaster Dumbledore attending?"

"Aye yes, he just wanted to make sure he had enough lemon sherbet to last the match, he will be returning shortly, he's looking forward to seeing young Potter play." McGonagall smiled deeply.

"Oh I'm sure you're thrilled" Severus gave her a focused smile back "also, have you seen Professor Quirrell?"

"Aye this morning after breakfast, he said he was saddened he hadn't been able to visit Ms. Rewolf in her illness. He said since you would be here this afternoon, he would be happy to keep her company during the game." McGonagall said in a matter of fact manor as she looked around the field.

"He's going to what? Visit her, because I'm not there." Severus spook in half a whisper, his face going whiter than normal.

"Sorry? What was that Professor?" McGonagall queried "I didn't quite hear you."

Severus licked his lips and looked around nervously, then flew closer to Professor McGonagall.

"Minerva I can't referee today, I have to take care of a pressing matt.. Severus was cut off by an aggravated Head of Gryffindor House.

"Severus Snape you are not going to back out of this! You know full well if there is no referee then the game will be forfeit and if that happens Gryffindor will have no chance of overtaking Slytherin in the house championship, talk about a typical Slytherin thing to do!

Severus looked back at the witch in amazement for a minute, really was she that oblivious of everything around her? Severus' anger grew, if he left now it would just appear that he was cheating in order for his team to win. The nerve of her! Slytherin had been house champion for seven years, seven! And if it wasn't for Potter it would be going on the eighth.

At that moment Severus heard the crowd cheer and then turning around he saw the Gryffindor team take the field. Severus glared at their seeker. If it wasn't for Potter he would not be in this situation at all, and truthfully either would Tabatha. Again he looked back at McGonagall.

"I guess my matter will have to wait." He spat at her and then in a huff flew away, his eyes filled with anger as he glared at the teams, in the corner of his eye he noticed Granger and Wesley staring up him, he shot them an ice cold look.

"Fine!" Severus murmured to himself as the game started. "If I have to be here then I'm going to make it worth my time, and everyone better just hope to Merlin that not a hair on Tabatha's head is harmed."

Just then George Weasley had hit a Bludger at straight at him, as he ducked he growled. "Penalty to Gryffindor!". The crowd in red did not respond well.

In her chambers Tabatha was pulling on her sweater when she heard the knock on the potions office door. Walking over she started to ponder who it could be, she assumed everyone was at the match, perhaps Mipsy had come for a visit.

"Who is it?" Tabatha called curiously.

"H..h..hello M…m…Ms. Rewolf, It P..Professor Q..Quirrell, I'vve come to see how your d..doing." A stuttering voice sored though the door.

Tabatha was a bit taken back, Professor Quirrell has never visited before, but in the past few weeks lots of staff had come to see her. Slowly she opened the door and there stood the nervous Professor with a small smile on his face.

"Please come in Professor, it's so nice of you to visit." She gave her warmest smile back but his eyes still didn't seem right to her.

Professor Quirrell stepped into the potions chamber and eyed the room anxiously "P..professor Snape is at the match I presume?"

"Um.. Yes, he's refereeing, weren't you aware? I thought the whole school knew." Tabatha kept her voice warm but her eyes were perplexed.

"Oh, uuummm Y..yes, I mmmmust have forgot. Sssily me." Quirrell smiled curtly as his sat on the sofa.

"Oh, well I guess that happens." Tabatha quipped as she walked over to Severus desk and pulled his chair over to sit across from the Professor. "Would you like a cup of tea?"

"Y..yes that would be l..lovely" Quirrell nodded to her.

Tabatha got up and walked over to the kettle on the stove as Quirrell continued to talk.

"Y..you gave us.. a..all a this year. T..thank.. goodness… y..you , it m..must have been and o..ordeal." Quirrell again flashed a troubled smile as he took the tea cup Tabatha handed to him.

"Thank you Professor, but honestly I don't remember much from that night. I just remember going on the ice and then a flash next thing I knew I was waking up some two weeks later in bed." Tabatha lifted her own tea cup to her lips and took a sip.

"W…well I hear P..professor S..snape was quite the hero . N..not only did he s..save y..you, but h..he figured out how to you as well." Quirrell tapped his fingers lightly on his tea cup as he spoke.

"Well yes, I think Professor Snape was quite heroic, and I'm sure he would have done it for any of the students or staff he found in that same situation. As for the cure, well we all know how brilliant his mind is at potions." Tabatha smiled politely.

"I..I heard..it was not r..regular magic that s..saved you, s…since you became m..magical.. ssso l..l..late in l..l..life. A m..mixure of and m..muggle medicine?" Quirrell kept his voice soft.

Tabatha smiled warmly again. "What is this guy getting at?" she thought quietly to herself.

"Well yes Professor Quirrell I heard the same as you."

"E..ever, e..ever, wonder y..you turned so late in life? I.. I mean I was you I w..would be e..exceedingly curiouse of who I was, and w..where I came from."

Tabatha smiled a bit; it was not often she was asked how she felt about her whirl wind existence here in Hogwarts. Severus never brought it up, she supposed that might be a bit of fear that if they found out where she came from, she might avertedly want to go back. However truth was without memories it was hard to miss anything, her sense of who she was, was directly wrapped in her experience here, her experiences with Severus.

But Tabatha seemed to be a naturally curious creature and lately the questions of who she actually was and where she came from was creeping into her mind. She needed muggle medicine intertwined with magic to save her, things that were unheard of. She was defiantly not typical by any means, not as a muggle and not as a witch.

"M..ms. Rewolf, a..are y..you ok? ill again are w..we?" Quirrell looked over at her with seeming genuine concern.

Tabatha shook her head. "No, I'm ok I was just thinking how curious it can be." She smiled warmly.

Quirrell smiled and stood up. "W..would you to go for a in the castle, I'm s..sure a change in s..s..scenery w..would do you good."

Tabatha thought for a moment, Severus not forbid her to leave the chamber, in fact he almost agreed that it was safe enough for her to do so. Anyway it was just a walk in the castle, she was not going outside and she was in the company of a teacher. Granted a very creepy teacher, but let's be real here for most people Severus was way more creepy then this guy and she hung around him all the time. Also the same logic worked here didn't it, if Dumbledore found Severus save and trustworthy, then she was sure he felt the same way about Quirrell. Tabatha made up her mind.

"Yes a walk would be lovely Professor." She smiled warmly and stood up grapping her cloak.

"I…I hear the t..third f..floor c..corridor has some interesting piece in it." Quirrell called out as Tabatha followed him out into the hallway.


	29. Chapter 29: Fluffy and Keir

**Ch. 29 Fluffy and Keir**

(Some of the dialog in this chapter has been modified or taken directly from J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter and the Philosophers Stone.)

Tabatha was actually starting to enjoy her walk through the castle with Professor Quirrell. The longer he spoke with her, the less his very predominate stutter seemed to be; perhaps he was starting to feel more comfortable. However Tabatha noticed that Quirrell seemed to be very interested in her life before Hogwarts, asking her question after question, even after he was told many times that she didn't remember anything before the morning she arrived on the lawn. Quirrell was also increasingly inquisitive of was her strength and speed in learning magic, and how he had heard that she was more proficient in some areas than wizards and witches who have been magical their entire lives.

"I..it would s..seem your very smart, I have pegged you for a R..ravenclaw no doubt." Quirrell pondered as they continued to walk.

"I don't think I belong in any house." Tabatha sighed. "I don't believe in the houses."

"N..no? Why is that?" Quirrell inquired

As Tabatha gave her explanation on why she disagreed with the idea of houses she didn't notice how they had finally made their way to the third floor. All of sudden Tabatha became deathly calm and stopped in front of a closed door; she then turned her body and silently stared at the door.

Quirrell's eyes darted back and forth nervously "A..are y..you ok M..Ms . Rewolf?"

Tabatha remained silent as she reached out her hand to the door and pulled the handle, not noticing how Quirrell exaggeratedly flinched as she tugged on the unyielding door. Quirrell did not notice that Tabatha's eyes were quickly taking on a more golden hue

Removing her wand from her pocket she pointed it at the lock.

"Alohomora," her voice had an ethereal quality to it as the lock obeyed and released its grip for her.

Tabatha pulled the handle again, easily opening the door, and walked through, entering the right hand corridor. Quirrell kept following her closely but made sure to often call over his shoulder as if he had some invisible audience.

"M..Ms. Rewolf, I .. I don't think we should be here.. P..please stop." Quirrell deliberately whined as he held on to her cloak and followed behind while using her body as a shield.

Tabatha didn't have far to go. As soon as she walked through the door she was face to face with a mammoth-sized dog with three heads, each of which did not seem at all pleased to see them.

Until today Severus completely believed that it was a safe bet that he would never find joy from the Gryffindor's doing anything in the way of an accomplishment. However, today, when Potter caught the snitch in record time, Severus would have lost. He had exited the field as calmly as possible, but managed to cross the expansive lawn in mere moments and, in fact, be the first to reenter the castle. Once he was safe from view, Severus dashed like a mad man down to the dungeon. Reaching the potions office he was hit with a wave of concern and fear as he quickly realized it was empty. The only clues left behind were two tea cups still sitting on the table by the hearth.

"Qurrille!" Severus snarled as he gritted his teeth and took off again, this time making his way to the one place he feared Quirrell had taken her. The third floor.

Tabatha hardly moved as the three angry canines heads came close to her growling and foaming. As their massive muzzles came closer to her frame, Quirrell released her cloak and flung himself against the far wall as he huddled in fear.

The three heads continued their growling assault until Tabatha calmly raised her hand in a passive order to cease the large beast. As soon as her palm was in the air, all three heads stopped in unison, each inquisitively cocking their head to the side. Tabatha gave a soft smile, her eyes glowing even more golden.

The creature sat down like an obedient lap dog, panting tongue, wagging tail and all.

"I'm sorry Hagrid left you in here," Tabatha spoke to the sitting beast, allowing for pauses from an unheard voice. "Yes six months is far too long," She continued.

"Music? Yes I enjoy Music too...The harp's your favorite?…Why yes I would agree the sound is lovely."

From behind her Quirrell's eyes were shifting back in forth quickly as he made mental notes of the conversation, at least the part he could hear. Finally his own agenda caught up with him.

"Ask him to let you pass!" He called out quite clear as he ran up and grabbed Tabatha's shoulder pushing her out of the way.

Losing her balance from his haste, Tabatha stumbled on to the floor, bumping her head on the wall. The gold in her eyes faded away, the creature's good behavior going with them. Quirrell noticed right away that the beast was no longer the passive puppy he was a moment before. Replacing him was again a snarling mass of anger and aggression, and with that Quirrell backed up as quickly as possible before running out the door leaving Tabatha on the stone floor shaking her head back and forth to regain her own consciousness.

As Tabatha finally got her bearings she looked up. Inches from her face were the largest set of teeth she had ever seen. Gasping, she tried to push herself back. Scrambling and fumbling backward as quickly as she could manage, she realized the beast was faster than she could ever be, watching all three heads rear back and strike towards her in a flash. She closed her eyes, sure she was on her way to being a dog treat, when she felt a hand grasp her arm and pull her towards the door as a familiar silky, yet frantic, voice called out.

"Confundus!" Magic poured from Severus' wand

Tabatha watched the beast stumble around as she was being whisked through the shutting door.

Severus pulled her into his arms and held on tight for a moment. She was safe. At least for now. There was a good possibility he was going to kill her.

"What in the bloody name of Merlin do you think you were doing, you could have gotten yourself killed!" Severus spat as his pulled her out of his arms and looked her dead in the eye.

Tabatha looked around the hallway in a daze for a moment. "What..? I have no idea." Her eyes dropped, shifting back and forth as she recalled the past few minutes. Slowly her face changed, her eyes widening and growing pale, as the actual weight of what almost happened sunk in.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," Tabatha whimpered, as tears filled her eyes. "I didn't know, I swear I didn't know."

Severus could not bear seeing her upset and again he cradled her in his arms as he ran his hand over her shoulder.

"Ok, there there, don't cry. Come now." And with that Severus lead a sniffling Tabatha back down to the dungeon

Back in their chambers Tabatha was still sniffling a bit as she took the fresh cup of tea from Severus' hand. The feel and smell reminding her of how this all started, she explained how Quirrell had come to visit her and the idea of a walk in the castle didn't seem like such a bad idea. The conversation had been pleasant even with all the odd questions he was asking of her. Finally she explained how she really had no idea what made her stop at that door. It was like she knew that beast was behind it, but she had no fear of it all, and in fact once she was in the room with it, it seemed to converse with her pleasantly even letting her know its love for music.

Severus listened carefully taking in all the details in his mental notebook. There was only one question he had for her.

"Was Quirrell with you in the corridor?"

"I'm not sure Sev," Tabatha answered honestly. "I don't remember anything but talking to that creature."

Severus nodded his head as she spoke. He was sure that she didn't remember anything, but he was also sure he saw a flash of purple dashing off down a passage way as he was making his own way to the corridor. The same flash he remembered at the lake on Christmas Eve. Severus then noticed Tabatha give a large yawn. She had expended more energy today then she had in months. She must be exhausted.

"Tab's you should go rest," he spoke with genuine concern.

Tabatha looked over at her friend and nodded her head. He was right. As she got up, she walked over to Severus, who was leaning on his desk.

"I have no idea why this stuff keeps happening to me, but thank you for saving me, again," she gave a cocky but groggy half smile. "You really are my hero, you know," and with that she leaned over and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek.

"Good night, Sev," She yawned again as she made her way to her bedchambers.

Severus stood completely still; his cheek still felt the warm from her lips. "Night Tab's," he called out to her as she smiled, closing the door.

The warmth of the kiss spread pleasantly through his body, followed momentarily by anger.

Walking over to his desk he sat down, took out a piece of parchment, and started to write;

Professor Quirrell,

I request an audience with you to discuss certain matters. Meet me in the clearing of the Forbidden Forest in half an hour. If you do not appear I will have to take my suspicions of your stroll this afternoon with my ward to the Headmaster.

-Professor Snape

Once he was done, he carefully folded the note and placed it into an envelope. Folding the opening over, he sealed the note with hot wax. He then walked over to the window.

"Zosimos!" Severus called out.

In a moment a flutter of black feathers appeared as a large black owl appeared.

"Deliver this to Professor Quirrell," Severus gently commanded the bird. Taking the note in his talons the owl took off to find Quirrell's window.

Twenty minutes later Severus was quickly heading out of the castle and towards the forest under the cover of his hooded cloak.

As he raced through the trees he finally made his way to the clearing. There, standing in the center of it, was Professor Quirrell.

"I see you decided to take me up on my offer instead of dealing with Dumbledore," Severus coolly spat.

"I.. have no ..I..idea w…why you want t..to talk to me S.s..severus." Quirrell studdered.

"Oh I think you're well aware of the reason Quirrell. Don't play stupid with me. I know you took Ms. Rewolf on a walk and I know you both ended up in the third floor corridor," Severus's gaze was steady and cold as winter.

"O..oh… T..that… w..we just w..went for a w..walk, S..she went through the d…d..door on her..o..own." Quirrell seemed to be getting more nervous by the second.

Suddenly there was a shake in the trees above them. Quirrell looked up in fear.

"... d..don't know why you wanted t..t..to meet here of all p…places, Severus" Quirrell started to shake.

"I thought we'd keep this private," Severus growled his voice was like ice. "The Sorcerer's Stone is supposed to be a secret, after all, isn't it?" Severus' eyes bored deeper into Quirrell's eyes. "Did that stroll of yours help you figure out how to get past that beast of Hagrid's yet, regardless of the perils you may have placed a certain someone in?"

"B..b..but Severus, I…" Quirrell cowered before he was cut off.

"You don't want me as your enemy, Quirrell!" Severus spat as he took a threating step towards the cowering Professor, his hand gripping his wand so tightly that his knuckles were colorless.

"I..I don't know what y…you…" again he was cut off

"You know perfectly well what I mean!" Severus' voice got softer but harsher. It was hardly audible over a loud hoot from an owl above them. "Tell me how you used Ms. Rewolf to accomplish your..." Severus swallowed hard, the idea of someone using Tabatha made his blood boil, "…your little bit of hocus-pocus."

Quirrell looked around, confused and silent.

"I'm waiting," Severus hissed.

"b..but I ..d..d..don't…" Quirrell was practically pleading.

"Very well," Severus cut in. "We'll have another chat soon, when you've had time to think things over and decided where your loyalties lie."

And with that he turned around and stormed off, throwing his hood back over his head, leaving Quirrell alone with his cowardly thoughts.

As Severus left the forest he was still thinking about what had transpired that day. Looking over he noticed a light coming from Hagrid's hut. Severus got an idea.

Hagrid was more than surprised when he opened the door and before him was none other than Professor Snape. Never in his whole time at Hogwarts, as a student or a professor, had Severus ever stopped by his hut.

"Why, Professor! What brings ya out 'ere this evenin'?" Hagrid inquired as he showed the Potions Master inside his hut.

Severus looked around the hut; truthfully it was not far from what he imagined the giant to have. He always did commune well with nature, so to speak. Turning to Hagrid, Severus kept his voice cool.

"Do you still have the..um.. the item I gave you the night of Ms. Rewolf's accident at the lake?"

Hagrid's eyes lit up, "The pup? Aye, o'course I have him!" Hagrid walked to the door and opened it. "Fang come!" he called as he stuck his head out into the night, then looked back at Severus, "That pup is smart I'll tell yer, he follows ol' Fang around ever'where. Speaking of dogs how's me Fluffy?"

Severus looked at the giant puzzled. "Fluffy?"

"Ya know, Fluffy? He's guarding the third floor corridor? Tell me he's alright!" Hagrid looked concerned.

"You call that thing… Fluffy?" Severus was truly amazed. "Umm, no it's fine. You should try to get back to see it… I know your close with those… those things."

"I reckon your right Professor. I'll bet he misses me," Hagrid sighed.

"Oh it's more than a bet, I heard," Severus mumbled to himself.

Hagrid then stuck his head out the door again, "Fang! I said come!" and with that two dogs entered the hut, the massively large Fang and the much smaller pup.

"Not much to him, is there?" Severus sneered.

"Well, no, not yet, but when that pup grows up he's gonna be something, I'll tell ya!" Hagrid beamed with pride. "And I'll tell you another thing, Miss Rewolf is gonna love him, just love him!"

Severus had no doubts about that and soon he was walking back towards Hogwarts, this time a small black creature at his heels. Severus had to admit the dog did seem intelligent. When he asked Hagrid how he was supposed to transport the pup back, Hagrid smiled and instructed him to just say follow. Severus scoffed at the idea at first, but now here he was making his way to the castle without even having to speak to the thing once. As he reached the entrance, he felt it would be best to carry the dog in; pups and children usually had the same reaction to each other. So he carefully picked up the pup, hid him under his cloak and made his way to the dungeon. 

As he entered the potions office he noticed Tabatha sitting in the sofa by the hearth having a cup of tea.

"I thought you were going to bed," He said inquisitively as he walked over to the glowing fire and stood behind the sofa she was reclining on.

"I did, but my dreams… well let's say they weren't pleasant so I got up to have a cup of tea" Tabatha looked up and behind her and gave a smile, "Where ya been?"

Severus smiled down at her. She always looked lovely in fire light. "I thought I would retrieve something for you." With that he moved his arm from under his robe and out popped the pups head.

In an explosion of a gasp Tabatha spun around the sofa quickly and was soon face to face with not only Severus's mid-section, but also a very happy puppy that, for the first time, showed any affection as he happily licked her nose. Tabatha's hands reached into Severus' robes and pulled out the puppy.

"Oh Severus! Where was he?" Tabatha beamed.

"I had Hagrid watch him while you recovered. I would have told you, but then I would have never managed to keep you in at that point," He spoke kindly.

"Well, no animal could expect any better care than that. Hagrid is wonderful with them," Tabatha looked back up at Severus, "What's his name?"

"It was decided you should name him, since you saved him. He's just been Pup so far," Severus explained. "So what shall it be?"

Tabatha thought for a moment. "Well, I found him under the Dog Star. We could call him Sirius-"

"NO!" Severus nervously boomed causing Tabatha to glare up in surprise. "It's just that it's such a ugly name really..." Severus ran his hand though his hair and gave a sheepish grin as tried to back pedal out of it. "You can do much better… I know it".

"Well I'm glad it was my decision," Tabatha laughed, then thought for a moment. "Keir, we will call him Keir."

Severus silently sighed in relief then nodded, "Yes, I think Keir is more then suitable."

_  
>AN: I just wanted to send a small note telling everyone how much I truly appreciate you all reading my store and your reviews are always a welcome sign to me. Seeing you read and enjoying my work helps me continue even through a very hectic fall semester These next two weeks will be busy since finals are on their way, and sadly I'm expected to write other things, but I will try to update if can and if not after that I have a month off to be able to enjoy fully by immersing myself in this AU of Harry Potter! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and if you did have a favorite part I'm really interested in hearing what that was.


	30. Chapter 30: Desire and Longing

**Ch. 30: Desire and Longing**

Tabatha's eyes shifted up from the book in her hand and looked around the dark potions office; she loved this time of day the best. Every night after dinner in the Great Hall she and Severus would go back down to the office put the tea on then spend the evening reading or chatting about a multitude of different subjects. Severus seemed to enjoy the conversation that would spark from his comments about a particular assignment he had given his classes, as he graded them, and Tabatha was always interested in learning something new.

This evening Tabatha felt particularly cozy. It was May but the nights could still be quite chilly in northern Scotland and she was reclining on the sofa in front of crackling fire. Before her on the warm stones Keir had found what seemed to be his favorite spot, the fire's glow causing a bit of amber to appear in his black coat. Tabatha then drifted her eyes towards the large desk, and particularly to the silent man behind it.

Severus was sitting behind the desk bend over a large stack of papers. He had been consumed lately with both preparing his classes for their N.E.W.T's and ever since her disastrous stroll with Professor Quirrell he seemed to be on alert constantly. Tabatha noticed how his dark black hair fell in curtains around his face as he feverishly wrote notes in margins of papers. He had his waist coat off and the top two buttons of his shirt was undone, letting his usually tight collar open slightly. A small grin grew on Tabatha's lips as Severus raised his head, his black eyes glared at Tabatha in its cold gaze for a moment. Finally he cocked his head a bit and spoke.

"Penny for your thoughts?" His voice flowed like silk.

Tabatha's smile widened and her breath caught in her throat, Severus looked especially handsome tonight. A warm glow started to form in base of her stomach causing a rush of heat to flow to her cheeks. Yes Severus looked very handsome, perhaps more than handsome…

Suddenly something came over her and she gave a slightly deeper smile, dropped her head a bit and let her eyes gaze up at Severus, her teeth softly biting just the smallest bit of her bottom lip.

The change in Tabatha's demeanor almost knocked Severus off the chair. Taken back he held himself firm for a moment as his mind started racing.

"Could she be…flirting with me?" Severus let that thought race though his head as he controlled his compositor but he couldn't control everything. Her sweet smile had made his eyes soften from its cold stare to pools of warmth, and as she slowly bit on her lip he felt the pains of tightness around his loins.

Tabatha's smile deepened more as she watched Severus's eyes change, the warmth in her stomach dropped lower. A new feeling fluttered across her body, suddenly her cozy fire seemed much too warm, and her eyes darted away. This feeling was different than any other she felt since she appeared at Hogwarts and it truth it was a bit unsettling. Quickly she stood up and walked over to the desk.

"I was just thinking about heading to bed for the evening, all that reading has made my eyes tired." Pleasantly chuckling as she spoke.

Severus quickly tried to regain any moisture in his mouth.

"Well then…. Will I…ah.. See you in morning for breakfast".

His eyes continued to stay warm and his voice had a slight timid tone that made Tabatha's pulse quicken a bit and she felt compelled to step forward and placed her hand very lightly on top of Severus' hand which held his quill.

"You will, and I will look forward to it" her voice was almost a whisper, her eyes becoming deep pools of affection. Tabatha then turned around and headed towards her chamber an entered slowly closing her door.

Once in her chamber Tabatha made her way to her own sofa and flicked her wand at the cold hearth.

"Incendio" she sighed as she cupped her head in her hands as the glow of fire filled the room, and her thought raged through her head.

She had known that she felt extremely attracted to Severus and that her own body had reacted very strongly and yet it was deeper then that. The want and need that had filled her left her feeling betrayed. She had no life to look back on, no experience to call upon on how to act or even how to process these feelings. Because of her lack of personal memories Tabatha was as at a loss. Of course she knew the mechanics of everything, but she was an adult woman with the innocent and possible naivety of a child, and Severus was a grown man with more than likely little if any innocence left. How could someone like her ever please him, more so how could someone like him ever love someone like her?

Tabatha raised her head from her hand as tears started to well up.

"Oh my God…I'm in love with Severus Snape, and I have no idea who I am…" with that she lowered her head again let herself enjoy the sobs of realization that she was only a half a person without her past, and half a person could never be with anyone else.

Back in the potions office Severus stared a moment after her then himself stood and darted into his own bed chambers. Closing the door his pressed his back against it as his breath raged and his mind turned. He wanted to hope what he saw was true, that for a moment Tabatha, sweet Tabatha had conveyed want for him. Want in a deeper way, then a companion or a friend, the same want he felt when he looked at her. Severus heart beat faster and faster in chest, locking the door he ran to his bed and sat down. Severus was beyond any hope of stopping what was now the inevitable.

In the dark of his mind's eye Severus saw Tabatha still there before him, every inch of her tall frame. Her short brown hair, golden hazel eyes, and every curve of her fuller figure beckoned to him. Slowly his hand reached for his now tight groin and for the first time in what seemed years he let out a soft moan of pleasure as his timidity squeezed his swollen member beneath is trousers. Desire want and need flooded his vain as he heard his zipper go down and in his hand felt the heat of lava and the stiffness of steel, as he started his intimate massage.

His mind focused on how soft her skin had felt any time he had the privilege of coming into to contact with it. As his hand moved faster he leaned back against the head board and let his mind think of caressing other areas that might be softer more welcoming. His head leaned back and his mouth opened a bit as he his mind allowed him to run his hands all over her, her arms, her legs, her thighs…. God how he loved those, even with clothing he could tell they were sturdy but sharply. How he would love to touch every inch of those, and more.

His hand moved faster and faster as his pictured himself running his hand up and down her milky thighs going further and further up that damned skirt of her trying to reach what would be only compared to the gates of Eden. Before his mental interlude could go any further he felt the wave of imminent pleasure start to surge in his groin. As he leaned his head back further his eyes opened slightly and rolled back, his hips started to rock and suddenly with great force the practical proof of his lust was expelled from the tip of his throbbing sex, an a low moan crept out of his throat.

"..Mmmm…Tabatha…mmm.. I...mmm…I love you ...mmm…my…Tabatha….."

His body shook with force and then trembled in low aftershocks. Moments later as his breath steadied Severus mind returned to normal along with a larger than usual amount of guilt. Slowly his mind polluted itself.

What had he done...? Over the women who claimed to be his friend. She had been nothing but caring, compassionate, kind to him, and how did he repay her, he turned her into an object of lust, carnal desire pleasure for himself.

Screaming over his own guilt another internal voice was straining to be heard.

"You love her you idoit"

Severus gasped, yes he did. He loved Tabatha Rewolf.


	31. Chapter 31: Trap Doors and Tasks

**Ch 31: Trap Doors and Tasks**

Tabatha slowly winded a dark corridor in Hogwarts castle. This time of night the halls were basically empty and she could have time with her thoughts and over the past few weeks she had felt the need to do so most regularly. Night after night she would turn her mind over and over as she paced the corridor trying to remember anything of her life before Hogwarts, before magic, before Severus. Tabatha's mind stuck on the thought of Severus. Her dark brooding friend whom she had grown to care for so much and desired deeply to be able to express her emotions to their fullest. She had noticed that in past weeks he had altered slightly, his ice cold eyes often looked softer, warmer whenever his gaze caught hers. Tabatha smiled to herself, at the sweet though of Severus looking upon her with love but quickly that smile faded. Perhaps she was only seeing what she wanted to see, how could she even know the difference.

A low sound broke into Tabatha's thoughts and suddenly her mind was brought back to the hallway and the moment at hand. Hearing the low sound again Tabatha looked down at shaking but growling pup.

"Keir, what's the matter boy?" She asked concerned as she kneelt down and stoked his head.

Looking around at first she saw nothing, and then as she looked down the hall she noticed it, the door to the third floor corridor. Her eyes froze on the door and again the centers of her hazel eyes started to glow golden. Stand up slowly she walked towards the door, Keir following closely behind. Unlocking the door and pulling it open she did not notice that someone further down the hall was watching her from behind a pillar.

Once she entered she again came face to face with the large dog, which three heads greeted her very happily.

"Thank you, I am glad to see you too" Tabatha kindly spoke to the large beast as she stoked one of their ears.

After a moment of enjoyment the beast looked down at Tabatha again with a more frantic look then down to a trap door between its legs. Tabatha's brows furrowed as she listened intently to unspoken words.

"Great importance….must not fall into evil hands….Someone's been here tonight?" Tabatha's eyes widened.

Something, some stone was hidden down in that chamber. A very strong magical stone that in the wrong hands could do horrible things and so far three times this evening someone had attempted to pass though the trap door, luckily to no avail. Tabatha again looked up at the three heads.

"Fear they might succeed….Oh I don't think I am capable…. Yes I understand how important this is!... I could go back for…. Ok... Ok fine! I'll try."

Tabatha gave an exasperated look at the dog but was instead met by a happily wagging tail as the dog moved out of the way and allowed the trap door to be open. As Tabatha looked down the opening and readied herself for a leap her head shot back up to the massive mongrel.

"Security measures? What do you mean Security measures?... What kinds of…. Oh that not helpful at all!" Frustrated Tabatha looked back at her small companion/

"Keir you stay here, I have no idea what I'm gonna run into." Tabatha smiled as the dog sat down dwarfed by his fellow canine and cocked his head as he watched his friend leapt into a dark abyss.

It seemed like she fell for quite a while before she landed in a soft pile. As her hands reached out around her she felt what seemed like coils of thick soft rope strewn around her.

"What in the world is this" Tabatha mused as her hand wrapped around one of the coils. However, no sooner than she applied her own grip the coils themselves returned the gesture, wrapping themselves around not only her hand but all of her body.

Tabatha gasped as fear and confusion raced through her mind, the constriction getting worse and worse until she could hardly breathe. Unable to move her hand to her wand she was caught, helpless in the dark. The coils moved higher finally they encircled her neck, the push steady and constant until she could feel the pressure of the lack of air choking her brain. As her eyes started to roll back she focused on one thought as a figure formed in her minds eyes, her Severus. He was reaching out, his hand extended towards her calling out her name as a soft golden glow illuminated him from behind. The louder his voice got the brighter and brighter the light got, and soon it was so bright it whited out the vision of Severus. As the glow grew to a brilliant flash Tabatha felt a whoosh of air in her lungs and the effect of gravity as she tumbled down though the coils as gold light repelling the long tendrils, until she finally reached the ground.

Once on the ground she reached for her wand and cast the Lumos charm, looking back up at the twisted vines of an extremely large plant she finally got her first good look at it.

"Devil's Snare! I should have known" Tabatha gasped as she thought how terribly lucky she was to still be standing there. "I guess when they say security measures around here they are not kidding."

Turning around she headed down a long corridor until she heard an odd metallic sound coming from beyond at large heavy door. As she pulled the door open and looked up she saw a sea of keys fluttering around like mechanical butterflies, and across the wide room was a large door. As she walked over it to it she touched the shiny metallic handle and lock.

"For every lock there must be a key.." Tabatha whispered as she looked back up at the school of flying keys. "Trick is this is like trying to find a needle in a haystack."

Her eyes then darted over to broom hovering in the corner. "Oh I knew I should have taken up Madam Hooch on those lessons, I'm gonna break my neck!" Tabatha sighed as she bit her bottom lip making a mental note to do so if she ever got out of here.

Exasperatedly she let herself slide down the door and continued to look up at the keys. Feeling defeat wash over her she turned her head and took another look at the door's lock.

"The lock!" She cried to herself as she jumped up, and aimed her wand towards it. "Metallumos" she called out as a wispy orange hue flowed from the tip of the wand and enveloped the lock. Swirling around the lock the wisps formed a faint but distinct NI before it evaporating into thin air. A large half grin formed on Tabatha's lips as she flung around she pointed her wand up at the flying keys.

"Magneticus Maximas!" she spoke loudly as a soft light spread out from the tip of her wand encompassing all the all keys.

In a flash the matching nickel key zipped down in the spells magnetic pull, but as the key reached her hand suddenly the sea of keys became a violent storm, whirling and heading towards her. Quickly Tabatha turned around and unlocked the door, moved though it in lighting speed and slamming it behind her.

As her chest heaved she started to laugh to herself. "And who said the periodic table will never be useful in real life." Her laughter was cut short as her gaze fell upon a larger than life chess set sitting before her. "Oh you must be kidding me, really!" Looking across the board she saw the next door.

Tabatha sighed again; evidently she would have to play this match to cross the room. Though she was not very versed in chess, she had played Severus once or twice and though he did win, she always gave him a good run for his money. Hopefully this time the winning bet would be on her. Slowly she made her way to the board, but at the first tentative step on the checked floor all the pieces turned towards her. Above her disembodied icy whispers filled the room speaking over one other in a garbled heap.

"Can it be...it is really her… she has return… make way for the first…"

Tabatha looked around completely perplexed as she watched the chess pieces move to form to rows on either side of her, making a path directly towards the door. As she stepped forward on the board the piece gave a reverenced bow as she passed before them until she had completely crossed the room.

"I have no idea what's going on but I'm not going to look this gift in the month." She whispered as she reached out and grasped the door handle. Still confused she looked around cautiously as she pulled open the door and stepped through it.

Once though the door she was hit with an awful smell, a smell like none she had ever smelt before. Gaging she covered her mouth with her hand as before her stepped a large hideous creature. Tabatha looked up at the over twelve foot high troll. Looking at the creatures eyes she could tell intellect was not a strong suit of the species. However, her observations were short lived as she darted out of the way of a large club that proceeded to smash the wall behind her. Raising her wand fast she called out the Stupefy spell, hitting the Troll in the shoulder. The troll was knocked back a bit but quickly regained its footing and started towards her again. Tabatha moved fast, running under the troll's legs, and as the troll looked around in a confused manor from behind him Tabatha cast the Confundus spell causing the troll to spin around in a dizzy haze. Quickly Tabatha aimed for a loose looking stone above the creature, "Bombarda" she called out as a small explosion caused the stone to fall knocking the troll to the ground in an unconscious heap.

Tabatha held on to the chambers walls as she breathed deeply catching her breath. "I have to learn how to do this better!" she chastised herself "If that thing wasn't so stupid that would have been it for me". After a few moment and a few more deep breaths Tabatha walked over to the next door.

As she passed through the door she came to a long table with many different bottles placed on it. Suddenly both behind and at the door ahead purple and black flames respectively shot up efficiently making her captive in the room. Tabatha walked carefully to the table and picked up a piece of parchment. After only reading the first few words a bright grin flashed on her face, it was Severus' handwriting, she would know it anywhere. As she continued to read the instructions on how to survive this task, Tabatha carelessly rested her hand one of the bottles and her body filled with the knowledge that Severus had been here, suddenly the room filled with a gold glow. Before her the bottles had vanished and instead she was watching Severus standing over a cauldron carefully adding ingredients to the potion. After a moment he took a ladle and scooped some of the contents into a very small bottle.

"Let's see someone try to work out this is the way to the stone" Severus silently sneered with a small curled lipped smile.

Suddenly the image faded away and again Tabatha was looking down at the same small bottle, full with the trust and faith in her friend Tabatha picked up the bottle and brought it to her lips drinking the contents. Her veins filled with and icy chill and she walked confidently though the black flames into the next chamber.

The chamber before her was empty except for a large mirror that stood in the center of the room, and Tabatha cautiously walked over to it. As her eyes moved up and down the gilded frame they caught and inscription at the top, "The Mirror of Erised". Tabatha's mind worked trying to remember when she had heard that name before perhaps in a dream she puzzled. As she mused her eyes looked down into the glass, before her was not her reflection but an image of her and Severus. They were facing each other, Severus arm wrapped around her waist pulling her slightly towards him, as his other hand stroked her check. She was gazing up into his black eyes, which held none of the cold iciness he was so known for but looked warm and lovingly down to her. Slowly his head dropped lower and their lips grew closer together, however before their lips could touch, from behind her a noise caught Tabatha's attention and she spun around.

Standing at the doorway laughing a deep chuck and giving a slow steady applause was Professor Quirrell.

"Well done, Miss Rewolf, Well done indeed. Thanks to you I only had to put the insufferable beast to sleep. Your talents got us past all the tasks, though I might say rather unconventionally".

Tabatha looked at Quirrell for a moment as the weight of the situation sank in. "You're the great evil trying to steal a stone?" She asked almost unbelieving.

"No Tabatha! I am the vessel for that evil, the loyal servant of the Dark Load!" Quirrell boomed at her. "And you my dear have assisted my Lord very well this year. My master is quite intrigued with your seemingly unique abilities."

Tabatha felt rage rush through her as her eyes flashed gold and she made a movement towards the laughing professor. "Assisted some Dark Lord did I? More like was used by some power hungry brute that can't seem to do anything on his own so he needed a school teacher and unbeknown venerable women to do his bidding!"

Quirrell stopped laughing and his features went hard. "How DARE you insult Lord Voldemort you stupid girl! With one command he could destroy …"

"Quirrell look yes she glowing again…" a bodiless voice boomed from the same direction Quirrell was standing. "I must know what power she has!"

Suddenly Quirrell pulled his wand and shouted "Probeoulas!", and a large flash of yellow light hit Tabatha full force.

Tabatha felt her body brace as the magic hit her, some force was trying to purge her mind, trying to find her well hidden secretes. As the pressure from the spell pushed Tabatha to her limits her own body responded, glowing more and more golden she repelled the assault on her mind. Images flashed incoherently in her head, memories that she had no recollection of making were flooding her synapses.

"ARRRRRRGGHH!" Tabatha screamed but held fast as wave after wave of the yellow light hit her body. Suddenly Tabatha mind felt something, no someone else close by actually more than one someone. It was also apparent that Tabatha was not the only one to feel this as Quirrell turned his head to look back at the door. "Get what I need from her and hurry!" the evil disembodied voice boomed, and Quirrell let one more strong wave of magic hurl itself at Tabatha.

Tabatha, who was still distracted from the other presents she felt, took this blow at almost full force. Her mind suddenly felt like it was cracked down the middle, images and forgotten memories poured into her and she was flung back hard landing behind the "Mirror of Erised ".

Quirrell took a step toward her body with a sly grin. "She is our now my Lor.."  
>"You idoit! The Potter boy is coming! We will deal with Miss Tabatha Rewolf after, now go and wait for the-boy-who-lived".<p>

Tabatha felt like her strength and most of her mind was gone, however she had heard that voice say that the Potter boy would be there soon. Tabatha felt a tear roll down her face as she closed her eyes and silently spoke out into the abyss. "Severus, help me Sev… I need…we need you.. Help me Sev." With one pulse of a golden glow Tabatha fell back in unconscious heap behind the mirror, as a young Harry Potter entered the last chamber.

On the other side of the Hogwarts Castle Severus Snape shot up from his slumber, he was shaking and covered sweat. Quickly he jumped out of bed, grabbed his robes and raced to the door.  
>"Hold on my love I'm coming" Severus feverously spoke to the empty potions chamber.<p> 


	32. Chapter 32: Despair and Fire Whiskey

**Ch. 32 Despair and Fire Whiskey**

Severus leaned onto the mantel of the potions office hearth and took another shot of fire whisky, his fourth so far. Clenching his jaw his mind raced back and forth over the past year. A year ago at this time he would have been annoyingly readying himself for the coming term, but blissfully unaware that soon a person would enter his life that would shake him to his very core, and then heartlessly destroy it. In this past summer of hell Severus' mind and soul reeled through hope, hurt, anger, agony and despair as he came to slowly realize she was gone. That night in June when everything he had hoped for was destroyed was still fresh in his mind.

Recalling how he awoke from a dream of terror that she needed him, and rushed down the hall in a panicked search only to run to a group of other professors' lead by Headmaster Dumbledore and two of the Gryffindor trio. They quickly informed Severus that the Potter boy was in danger and with the stone. Severus knew instantly that she was in that room, and she too was in danger. Quickly he joined the group as they made their way up to the third floor hallway, past the security measures and into the final chamber. Instantly they saw Potter, lying on the floor unconscious but alive. As the others rushed to tend to Harry, Severus nervously let his eyes glance over the room.

"She is here, I know it! I feel it!" Severus thought to himself

In that same movement his gaze caught something from behind the mirror, someone was laying there. In a moment he was at her side, she was lying face down not moving, Severus knelt down and placed hand on her back as terror entered his body once again, and he called out in a strained voice.

"I found someone else; it's… its Tabatha! She's hurt!"

Headmaster Dumbledore looked up from Harry and towards the sound of Severus voice, and quickly walked over.

"Oh, dear! Looks as if Quirrell got to two of them…" Dumbledore shook his head sadly and placed his hand on Severus should. "Fear not though my boy, she is very much alive." Severus looked back into the old wizards kind blue eyes, but found little comfort.

Dumbledore then called out towards the larger group. "Hagrid would you please come and assist Professor Snape in bring Ms. Rewolf to the infirmary"

Hagrid moved quickly and soon had Tabatha securely in his arms; giving a woeful and knowing nod to Professor Snape he quickly left the chamber, as Dumbledore himself carried Harry Potter behind them.

For three days and nights again Severus kept a vigil over his precious friend, this time with the add company of Keir who refused to leave his mistresses bedside. On the afternoon of the third day both of Quirrell victims awoke, however though Harry seemed quite himself Tabatha was silent. She would sit there staring off the only signal to the outside word that she was even present was her eyes. They would move as if she was contemplating something very important over and over again. There was nothing Severus could to do wake her from this trance, at first he tried reasoning, then pleading, finally in a fit of anger he stormed out of the infirmary and to Dumbledore's office.

Dumbledore received him with not an ounce of surprise.

"I was wondering how long it would take for you to see me dear boy." He pleasantly quipped as he poured tea for them both.

Severus was in no mood for the old man's lighthearted disposition on the matter

"Well I'm glad you're so chipper about this, aren't you even the tad bit worried that Tabatha's been awake for days and has yet to say one word to me… or better yet to anyone!" Severus sneered as he harshly took the tea cup.

Dumbledore again smiled as he took his own chair causing Severus to feel his boiling point rise. "Well my boy, I do say that Ms. Rewolf must have gone through something extraordinary and alarming to put her into such a state and…"

"Oh so her being catatonic is an expected symptom? Are you telling me to just deal with the fact her mind is now pudding?" Severus boomed as he jumped up from his chair and started to pace franticly.

The older wizard stood up and walked towards his younger companion. "Severus, I understand how much she means to you…"

"Do you? Do you now? You know understand that?" Severus looked back at Dumbledore his generally controlled black eyes a glow with emotion.

Dumbledore peered at Severus the gears in his mind working. "Well yes my boy" a small smile formed on his lips "indeed I think I do."

Severus jerked away from the gaze of the headmaster and quickly shook his head. "So what are we going to do?"

"I firmly believe that Tabatha is working though her thoughts right now, whatever happened with Quirrell caused something to enter her mind. When she is done I'm sure she will return to all of us." Dumbledore soothingly spoke.

Severus glared back at the old wizard. He knew how wise, powerful and often right the old man was. "So that's it is it? We just wait and see what happens?" Severus exhaled as he folded his arms. "We just wait and have faith everything turns out?"

Again Dumbledore smiled as he put his arm around Severus and walked him towards the door. "Yes my boy that is what we are going to do" opening the door he again looked at Severus "Remember faith is one of the three greatest things."

"Faith!" Severus scoffed again downing his now fifth shot of fire whiskey. Faith didn't help much with the events that followed. Oh yes Dumbledore right Tabatha would snap out of her trance, however the old wizards was off on a few points.

Only two days after his introduction to faith was Severus inducted into harsh reality of it. Severus had gone out to Hogsmeade to run routine errands for himself and the school. The day itself to that point was uneventful though his mind kept returning to Tabatha, and his attempts at having faith in the situation. It wasn't until late afternoon that Severus finally was able to make his evening visit to Tabatha's bedside, and when he got there he was met with a shock.

"Where is she?" Severus bellowed towards Madam Pomfrey's office. "Pomfrey, Where is Ms. Rewolf!" Severus stormed towards the office as the older witch came out holding her hands up trying to calm the agitated potion's master.

"Shh.. Professor Snape you're disturbing my entire ward, please calm yourself" Madam Pomfrey knew that might be all but an impossible task "She came to earlier today and requested to see Headmaster Dumbledore. She has not been back since!"

Severus didn't acknowledge the old matron and quickly walked towards the door. Why would Tabatha request to see Dumbledore first? Why not him? Why would she not even seek him out after she awoke? Severus mulled his thoughts over and over as he finally made it to Dumbledore's office.

Almost bursting in he entered the chamber "Ok where is she? Pomfrey said she wanted to see you first, so where is she now?" Severus snorted cooly

Dumbledore stood up from behind his desk and slowly extended his hand to the chair that sat infront "Severus my friend, sit down a moment please"

Severus paused, his mind working slowly as he moved towards the chair. Looking at Dumbledore his eyes not their usual brightness, in fact they held a hit of sadness. "My friend" that was not a common phrase uttered by the old wizard either. Severus became increasingly alarmed.

"W..where is Tabatha" His eyes never left Dumbledore's as he felt his pulse quicken and breath grow shorter. "Is… she..is she ok?"

"Severus I think you might want to sit…"

"No!" Severus poignantly spat back "Just tell me"

Dumbledore gave a long sigh. "She's gone Severus."

"Gone? What do you mean gone?" Severus grabbed the back of the chair for support

"She left Hogwarts. Today she came to me and told me that after her run in with Quirrell she started to remember things, many things. She needed to find answers, she need to find out who she was." Dumbledore looked away "So she told me she wanted to leave, and so she did."

"You let her leave!" Severus voice started to raise "how could you let her leave!" he shoved the chair causing it to jump and hit the floor hard.

Dumbledore moved quickly from behind his desk trying to reason with Severus "I couldn't force her to stay, you know that! She's wasn't a prisoner here she was our guest."

"What about her being too power and not having control over it, it was a good enough reason for you to thrust that witch on my lap, not good enough to have you make her stay?" Severus flung his hands away from Dumbledore. "The rules get to change as you see fit old man? Is that how it works?"

"Severus… She is different now; there was a level of control and composer in her that I have never seen in her before. She is no threat."

"So where did she go? You must know" Severus walked towards the chamber wall

Again he heard a sigh coming from the headmasters lips "She doesn't want you to know Severus."

"Come again?" Severus spun around "She what? She doesn't want… me to know? That's impossible, I'm her closest… she's my… You should have known then she was not in her right mind and stopped her!"

"Sadly no." Dumbledore's eyes sank deeper into sadness "I was quite sure she was with in her facilities"

Severus paused for a moment his eyes darted back and forth he looked up at the old wizard his black eyes ablaze.

"No… your… your wrong old man…" he pointed his finger towards the headmaster, "I knew her better than anyone else, she would not have left without seeing me and she would have left orders for you to hind her whereabouts if she was in her right mind. Your wrong and I will prove you wrong".

In a flash of black Severus raced out of the office and down the hall towards the dungeons as Dumbledore sat back into his chair with a defeated huff.

"Oh my boy how I wish I was wrong".

Severus frantically threw open the door to the potions office

"Tabs… Tabatha where are you" he called as he raced into her room.

Looking around he saw empty dresser drawers still open, everything removed from them. Every item she owned was gone.

Realization slowly hit him as he stood there turning around slowly taking in every part of the now empty Tabatha-less room. Slowly he moved out of the room and found his way to the old sofa in by the potions office hearth; sitting there he let the truth of the situation hit him. She was gone; she had left him without a goodbye, a note, or even allowing him to know where it was she went. Tears appeared in his black eyes, not just for the morning loss of Tabatha but for his own stupidity to believe she ever cared about him. Severus was unsure about a lot of things but he was damn sure if you cared or loved someone you didn't just leave them.

Looking at her bedroom door through his tears he raised his wand "Colloportus". His voice was almost a whisper as the magic from the spell sealed her door, then Severus fell in a heap of sorrow and despair.

Lifting his sixth shot of fire whiskey to his lips Severus was again looking at the door. His jaw tensed and his dark eyes flashed with emotion. She had left without word and over the last three months she had not once tried to reach him. Severus tried to hate her, oh Merlin how he tried, however he was sure that somehow all this was his fault as well, his torment for his past sins, his own personal hell. Lifting his head back he downed the last shot and slammed the glass on mantel and looked at the clock. It was close to time for the first night feast and he was in no mood to deal with anyone let alone a great hall full of noisy annoying little prats.

Pulling his robes on Severus was opening the door when standing in front of him was Mr. Filch. Severus quickly took a startled step back then pulling his waist coat down looked directly at the caretaker.

"What is so important Argus that you're loitering around my office door? Severus coldly spat

Argus Filch smiled a crooked smile has he held up a copy of that evenings prophet. Severus stared at the head line, "FLYING FORD ANGLIA MYSTIFIES MUGGLES". Severus pulled the paper out of Filch's hand and started to read.

"Oh, um also I thought you'd be interested to know that Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley were not on the train this afternoon." Argus smiled got even more sinister.

Severus slowly looked up brow furrowed, "Go on Argus…."

Suddenly a loud thump was heard from right out the dungeon wall, Severus and Filch ran to the small window and peered out into the night. In front of them was the weeping willow and in its branches was the same Ford Anglia being tossed around like a matchbox car. In one finally toss the car fell to earth and out ejected two figures. Severus teeth clenched as his made out who they were.

"Potter and Weasley!" Severus hissed, and with that dashed out of his office, with a snickering Filch behind him.

Making their way up to the grounds Severus paused and finally spotted the two near a window to the great hall. Quietly walking over he paused as he heard their remarks.

"Maybe he left because he missed out on the Defense against Dark Arts job again!" Harry giggled "Or he might have been sacked!" said Ron excitedly. "I mean, everyone hates him-"

Severus felt a nerve being hit and as he took as step finally made his presence known "Or maybe he's waiting to hear why you two didn't arrive on the school train". Both boys spun around to come face to face with a very talk very angry Severus Snape.

"Now come with me!" Snape snapped as he led the boys back inside and down to the potions office.

"Not only are you both seeming too good to take the train back to Hogwarts, but you also not only broke the law for underage magic but you managed to have at least 6 muggles see you do it in the processes! If it was up to me you'd be heading home this moment expelled!" Severus stood up and looked down at the boys. "However that is not my call." With that the door to potions off was opened and in walked both Professor McGonagall and Headmaster Dumbledore.

Severus moved back and waited for some sense of victory, some bit of warped justice to be dished out. He was in a horrible mood and his misery exceedingly wanted company. However again he would be disappointed as he heard McGonagall dole out a far less sever punishment of a note home and detention. Severus could hardly believe his ears and his blood began to boil. Silently he watched as McGonagall led the boys out of his office, following behind them was Dumbledore.

"Sir, could I a moment." Severus sneered.

"Yes my boy of course" Dumbledore smiled and let the rest leave before shutting the door.

As soon as the door shut Severus anger flooded to the surface. "That was a very lenient punishment for a very major offence." Severus stammered "Those menaces should have been expelled"!

The Headmaster looked carefully at Severus "That was for Professor McGonagall to decide; they are in her house… You know that." He led a bit of authority hit Severus with that last remark.

Severus could stand it no longer. "I see so again the rules mean nothing, changes at will do they. Anyone can do anything they want as long as serves the good of Hogwarts it is? Oh no how could we dare expel the precious 'boy who lived'!" Severus boomed.

"That is enough Severus!" Dumbledore boomed back. "I know you've been though a lot but let's not forget that I am the headmaster here!" Severus eyes darted to the floor in anger in shame for losing his temper.

Dumbledore stepped towards the quite potions master and put his hand on his shoulder. "Severus, you can't do this to yourself. I told you before to have faith, now have some in yourself. You are very needed here you know that, and nothing but time is going to stop the hurt your feeling over Ms. Rewolf leaving."

Severus didn't look up but slowly nodded his head "Yes sir, I apologize for that outburst".

Dumbledore smiled again and patted Severus shoulder. "Good now rest up tomorrow is our first day of classes, and I hear breakfast will be interesting." Severus was hardly listening but nodded as the headmaster made his way to the door.

"Oh and Severus" Dumbledore paused before exiting "lay off the fire whiskey ok." With that the door was closed and Severus was alone again.

Walking over to the small dungeon window Severus looked up at the moon. "Where are you?" he thought to himself as he stared for what seemed like an eternity before turning around and heading to his own sleeping chamber for another restless night's sleep.

Somewhere out in the night in a dark wood another pair of eyes, ones with golden flecks, was also looking up at the moon.


	33. Chapter 33: Ravenclaws and Returns

**Ch. 33 Ravenclaws and Returns**

Severus slowly brought his tea cup up to his lips and took a small sip as he looked out into the great hall, a mass of noisy children enjoying their first breakfast of the new school year. Severus head was throbbing. Though over the past summer he had taken to fire whiskey more than a few occasions he never less always felt the effects of his excess the next day. Generally he would have taken a potion to relive his discomfort however after last night confrontation with the headmaster Severus decided he would use this morning's aliment as a deterrent for future indulgences. Thinking of the headmaster Severus looked down the line of chairs at the head table.

"Where is Dumbledore," he mused to himself. "Not like the old wizard to miss first breakfast." As he was pondering the headmasters absents his eyes caught the glare of the newest staff member at Hogwarts, Gilderoy Lockhart, the pompous dunderhead that now held the Defense against the Dark Arts position. Lockhart gave a masculine head nod in Severus direction to which Severus could hardly stomach a curt semi smile back before he felt his toast come up in the back of his throat.

"He couldn't defend against the Easter Bunny," Severus scowled to himself as he turned his head back.

Just then movement at the end of the Great Hall caught his eye, walking up towards the head table was Dumbledore himself and next to him was what looked to be a student. As the made their way closer Severus was sure that if this was a student she was like no other here at Hogwarts. She looked to be about thirteen or fourteen, her long wavy hair was completely unkempt and dark black except for the few bright purple strands that were purposely placed in a hither or neither fashion. Her eyes were caked in black eye liner and her skin… well if Severus thought he was pasty then this girl could have been dead. Her clothing was all black from her ripped sweater to her combat boots, and as they reached the head table the girl looked up at the headmaster with a look only teenage girls could pull off. Severus couldn't help but snicker a bit as the headmaster looked down and smile evidently unaware that if looks could kill he would be in trouble. Finally the old wizard raised his hands and got the attention of the hall which was already quite perplexed over this strange creature before them.

"My dear students" Dumbledore bellowed in a friendly voice. "It is my pleasure to introduce you to a new student Rhiannon Raghnall, who because of her long journey to us from America, was unable to join us last night at our feast."

Whispers of curiosity and suspicion flowed across the Great hall, and the young girl next to Dumbledore silently rolled her eyes.

"Now before we let her get comfortable here, and I'm sure we will all do our part to make her feel so, we must find where our new friend is going to be spending her remaining time with us, sorting hat please!" Dumbledore called as the hat appeared before them.

"Is it that time already" the hat yawned "I swear it feels just like yesterday."

"That's because it was yesterday" Dumbledore whispered kindly to the old hat. "Now if you'll please be so kind as to sort our newest student."

Dumbledore slowly lowered the hat down on the dark locks as the hat started to mumble.

"Hmmm, very interesting… cunning, resourceful, self-preservation, one would think this would be an easy fit…."

Severus placed his hand on his chin and leaned in closer cocking his head as stared at the back of this girls head. Yes he could tell when she walked in that Slytherin house might be a fit for her, but he wasn't sure there was something else

But intelligence, creativity, and wit as well…. Yes that's it RAVENCLAW!

Severus sat back and nodded approvingly to himself. He always was proud when someone was sorted into his own house, but this time, this was different. Severus knew somehow this Rhiannon Raghnall was where she was supposed to be; again he picked up his tea cup and slowly sipped.

At the Ravenclaw table there was claps and applauds as always when someone got sorted into their house but the straining sound of confusion was still in the air. Dumbledore smiled at Rhiannon and gestured for her to take her seat. Quickly with head held high the new girl walked over to the table and took a seat. The girl next to her leaned over and smiled.

"Hi Rhiannon, I'm Emily… Emily Steppon..How…"

"It's Rhian." The new girl cut Emily off before she could finish "Just… Rhian…and what's with a sorting hat anyway? …. What's next around here a scarf of sexual preference?" With that Rhian turned around an ignored the world around her as she often did leaving Emily confused and taken back. However again the tables' attention was called back to the front as the Headmaster continued to speak.

"One more point of interest I would like to announce. It has been decided that we should add another course to this year's roster. After consulting and researching the area, it was found that an advanced Muggles Study course would be a worthwhile addition to our magical courses." Dumbledore smiled as groans and laughs poured from the Slytherin table.

"The world is changing fast, and with that knowledge in the Muggles area of math, science, history, and other relevant studies would be a great addition to your collective knowledge of potions, spells, and magical incantations."

Severus cupped his head in his hand. Just what the school needed another course in "Muggles Studies", and just what he needed another person around to annoy him. He was sure that all the other professors have full workloads so it was only reasonable to deduce that Dumbledore found some other pain in the neck to take the position. Severus shook his head slowly as he listened to Dumbledore finish his speech.

"I am also glad to announce that teaching our new course will be someone who themselves have walked these halls and learned from the best there is here at Hogwarts." With that the doors to the Great Hall opened and in walked a figure in a cloak… a rose colored cloak.

Severus looked up his eyes growing wide, the tea pouring out of the now down turned cup on to his lap, but he didn't move he just stared. "It…it can't be…" His mind reeled.

As the figure got closer to the Headmaster she pulled back her hood. Severus tea cup hit the table.

"Our very own Ms. Rewolf" Dumbledore smiled broadly as a wild applause came from a small group at the Gryffindor table.

Severus heart started beating faster in his ears as his emotions and furry started to build. He heard not one more word of what came from the headmasters lips. As Tabatha turned around to walk up to the table her eyes caught Severus for just a moment however as quickly as she connected with him she dashed her eyes away.

Severus jaw clenched. "How dare her… after all this time… not so much as one… she didn't even want to look at me!" this thoughts tumbled over and over in his head until he noticed someone sit beside him. "Oh for the love of Merlin, she has the audacity to sit next to me after all…"

"Hello Severus" a quiet voice slowly poured out.

Severus paused for a moment, her voice was different. Not that sing song innocents it once held. No now it was more refined, more mature in a way. He looked over at her slowly. Her hair now longer then it was sitting on her shoulder half pulled back her face looked identical but again now held the same traits as her voice. With his lips pressed firmly together Severus was just about to spat some venomous retort when slowly she turned towards him. Her eyes, hazel warm, and filled with gold.

Severus mouth went dry, his palms started sweat, and he needed to get out now. Without a word he calmly stood up and walked out the door behind the head table, just as an ungodly shriek of reprimand came from the Gryffindor table. Evidently someone's letter home got quite the response.

Severus marched down to his office slamming the door behind him as he entered. He was angry, at Tabatha for leaving and showing up without one word, and angry at himself for being so weak that just a look from her made him nearly swoon. Marching over to his desk he started pulling martials together for his days classes, ''oh those prats are in for such a day,'' Severus maliciously thought.

Suddenly he looked over to Tabatha's room. "She wouldn't really think she'd be staying here?'' He mused. The gears in his head started to turn. If she did and saw he sealed her room she would know just how much she hurt him, just how much he missed her. No, Severus wasn't going to let that happen again. This time there was no way he was going to let that imp get to him, get in his head, in his heart, yes even in his soul. Severus slowly raised his wand towards the sealed door. Now Ms. Rew… No... Professor Rewolf would be like everyone else to him just an annoyance he had to deal with in his daily grind.

"Solvous" Severus spoke as the magic did its work and released the door. Still looking at the door his eyes glared as a hint of uncertainty crossed them as he slowly lowered his wand. At least he hoped that's what she would be become to him. Licking his lips, he turned slowly and walked out of the office towards his classroom.

A/N: I want to thank everyone that was happy with me returning to the story. Personally I have gone though some stuff this past six months that have pulled me away from writing, but I'm glad that I feel now I can return to it. I want to say I love your comments; they keep me going and fuel me to write so please keep posting them. Let me know how you like the story, if you agree, disagree, or any hopes you have for our two in the future. Thank you again for reading and hopefully liking my story!


	34. Chapter 34: Tardies and Surprises

**Ch. 34 Tardies and Surprises**

As soon as Severus left the Great Hall, Tabatha looked down at her place setting in sadness. Coming back was a mistake how could she had let Dumbledore talk her into it. Severus would never understand her, he would never forgive her. Things would never be the same, and really maybe things were better this way. Looking up again Tabatha's eyes got distant as she stared off into nothingness, a glimmer of gold flashed though her irises as the echo of gunshot resounded in her mind.

"Mis…. Er.. I mean Professor Rewolf it's so good to see you again!" The bright voice brought Tabatha's mind back to the present, and back to the Great Hall of Hogwarts. Looking down she saw three very happy children, one boy with trademark red hair, a young lady with a bright smile, and finally the source of voice, a messy dark haired boy with glasses.

"Hello Harry, Hermione, Ron, how are you? How was your summer?" Tabatha smiled warmly down to the children as they went on about their summer, and some odd adventure the boys had a with a car and whopping willow, which Tabatha found out was the cause of the "howler" that was heard though out the Great Hall earlier.

"Oh I thought Snape was gonna burst when he found out we ain't got nothing but detention and letters home, you know that old bat wanted us expelled" Ron said with a hushed chuckle, but Tabatha eyes dulled a bit at Severus name, she was glad when the subject changed and again Harry was speaking to her.

"Oh Professor, guess what?" he quipped "Where all going to be in your Advanced Muggles course"

Tabatha's eyes lit up. "Oh that's wonderful!, now I haven't taught in sometime but I think I still have what it take to keep a classroom happy and learning!"

"You taught before?" Hermione piped in with her brow curiously furrowed.

"Seems that things have changed and I have a few surprises up my sleeve" Tabatha winked at the trio as she stood up. "Well then I will see you all in class this afternoon." And with that Tabatha walked towards the Great Halls main doors.

"I thought she didn't remember anything from before she came to Hogwarts." Hermione inquired as the three watched her leave.

''Yeah I know Hermione," Harry replied as he nodded in agreement "I guess things are different now."

"Yes things where certainly different now" Tabatha sighed to herself as she exited the hall pausing only to look into a darkened corner. "Come on Keir "She cooed as from the shadow trotted out the pup now almost full grown. "Let's us get to our classroom shall we'', and with that the pup and his mistress walked down the corridor.

A few hours later Tabatha had put the final touches on the classroom. She had thought it over the last few days and what she had come to decide was that an Advanced Muggles Study class had to be a fully immersed experience. With a few flicks of her wrist Tabatha had transformed the old stone classroom into a Muggles classroom. Walls were painted a light yellow on which pictures hung of famous Muggles such as Albert Einstein, Gandhi, Franklin D. Roosevelt, Sir Isaac Newton, Mozart, and Jane Austin. Instead of quills and parchment, notebooks, pens and pencils sat on top of wooden desks. A White board sat at the front of the classroom with a larger desk to the side. The seat Tabatha would retain as she taught these wizarding children about the ways of the world beyond Hogwarts, beyond magic.

Tabatha was still not entirely sure why the Headmaster found this class to be needed, but when he purposed this class to her she could tell he felt this was a very important additive to Hogwarts. However whatever the reason might be she was silently glad she had a tangible reason to return.

Looking at the clock on the wall in a few moments the room would be full of students. Tabatha hopped up on her desk and looked towards the door waiting for first ones to arrive, the only sound was the slight snoring of Keir who found a comfortable spot under her desk. As the door moved she sighed and plastered a smile on her face. The mask she would wear for the next hour and a half.

In filed her class of mixed years. Within that group there were equal distribution of red, yellow, and blue, however green seemed to be short. Which was not much of a surprise for anyone there, even Tabatha who still didn't believe in the separation of houses knew that for the most part Slytherins seemed to avoid everything muggle.

The students themselves were quite taken back with the room, even the muggle borns like Hermione and Harry who went to muggle schools for some time smiled broadly, like an odd homecoming. After letting the students explore for a moment Tabatha hopped down off the desk.

"Welcome to Advanced Muggles Studies everyone" she smiled broadly. "Now if you will take find a chairs and stand next to them please we can begin." The students quickly accomplished this task, and Tabatha continued.

"Before we begin, this class is and immersion class. Does anyone know what that means?" Tabatha pointed to the hand that quickly raised and was flagging her down from the front row. " Yes Hermione" Tabatha couldn't help but giggle, the girl was the biggest know it all in the school.

Clearing her throat Hermione spoke load and very clear. "Immersion means to engage wholly or deeply in something."

"Yes very good Hermione" Tabatha smiled "in an immersion classroom you completely take part in whatever you're studying. So if this was a Spanish class we would only speak Spanish, but because this is a Muggle class we will only act…" Tabatha paused waiting to hear a response.

"Muggle?" a few unsure voices weakly cried out.

"Yes! Exactly!" Tabatha beamed. "For this time in this room, you are for an intents and purposes Muggles! You will learn as muggles do, behave as muggles do, dress as muggles do, and for no reason will magic be used."

Tabatha heard a few nervous whispers and groans, not any less then she was expecting. It was the distant whisper and soft laughter coming from the small group of Slytherins that caught her ear. Glancing over she caught their eyes which caused them to look down and away though still giggling softly. Tabatha took note but continued on.

"Now the only magic that will be performed in this room is the spell that will transfigure your robes into muggle street clothing and back again. Ok everyone hold up your wands please and repeat after me, 'Mutareio'."

Tabatha's cloak changed before their eyes into a pair of jeans, pull over sweater and tennis shoes. The room quickly followed suit.

"Mutareio" They beckoned as a group and suddenly robes and uniforms transfigured into a sea of jeans, sneakers, sweatshirts and tea shirts.

"Perfectly done!" Tabatha praised the group. "Ok last order of business, please bring up your wands they will be stored every session and returned to you at the end of class."

The students quietly walked up, each handing over their wand silently. Tabatha was well aware of how close a witch or wizard felt to their wand, and this was not going to be an easy parting. Tabatha glanced over to the group of Slytherins who had not moved from their spots. As the others filed back to their seats Tabatha quietly walked over to the group and with a large overly pleasant smile put her hand out.

"Your wands please"

One of the older looking Slytherins smiled over to the others and stood up, "No".

Tabatha's smile cocked to one side, "No?"

The boy looked back at his friend then crossed his arms and puffed out his chest. "You heard me, I said no. No way is me or any other Slytherin going to hand over our wands to some Mud blood professor who was a student herself last year!" The boy gave a cackle of laugher as the others slowly but steadily joined in. "Anyway the only reason I'm even in this stupid class is because I failed too many classes last term" the laughter grew.

Tabatha halfcocked smile stayed in place as she put her hands on the desk and lowered her self so that she was now inches from the older boy. Her eyes steadfast staring at him as a flick of gold shimmered across her iris. The boy blinked in confusion and felt the hair on the back of his neck raise.

Softly but extremely direct and determined Tabatha spoke "Sit down". The boy looked around nervously and sat down. "I don't care what reason you're here Ian."  
>The boys eyes widen "H...How did you know my…"<p>

"But YOU are here, and this is MY classroom. And you and your friends WILL hand over your wands NOW" Tabatha cut the boy off, her voice steady, silky and dark. "And that will be the last time you disrespect me or anyone else in this room do YOU understand ME." Another flash of gold crossed her eye.

"Y…Yes Professor Rewolf" Ian stammered as he quickly handed over his wand followed by the other three.

Tabatha closed her hand wands in place. The gold light faded from her eye as she stood up. "Thank you very much Ian" she stated again in her pleasant voice and turned around to walk back to her desk. "Oh also twenty five points from Slytherin" a grown was heard from the group. Tabatha paused "ok make it fifty" The group fell silent. Tabatha then finished walking back to her desk and faced the room, as the Harry and Ron looked on in amazement.

"Eye you know who's she taken her teaching pointers from" Ron whispered to Harry. "The old potions bat himself."

Harry looked over and silently nodded to Ron.

Once in front of the class Tabatha continued. "Ok for our first lesson we are going to look at beginnings of Algebraic math. Math is not only extremely useful to muggles, but a good understanding will also help you when measuring out ingredients for potions, which some of us know can be rather tricky and sometimes disastrous if we get wrong." Tabatha winked to a certain Gryffindor in the back row. "Ok if you open your desk you will find your pre-algebra text book, and we are going to start on page 45." Tabatha turned around and started to write on the white board as the class rummaged through their desk, however beyond that was the sound of a classroom door being opened ever so slowly.

"Rhain, nice of you to join us." Tabatha didn't turn around however the rest of the classroom did. Standing there was the punkie looking girl new Ravenclaw girl from earlier. An expression of utter surprise on her face she froze in place.  
>"Come in now don't be shy." Tabatha kept writing problems on the board. "Wand on my desk, then find a seat. I'll bring you up to speed after class once you enlighten me on why you are late."<p>

Rhian's face turned slightly pink then back to pasty white as she walked to the front of the class placed her wand down and found a seat in the back.

"I don't know Ron, I think she might have a few more tricks up her sleeve then Snape does" Harry smiled as he leaned over to Ron.

"Yeah mate I think your right, not for nothing but Professor Rewolf is a bit spooky" Ron looked back up with a slightly terrified look on his face.

Harry couldn't help but snicker as he started copying the problems down in his note book.

An hour and half later a string of re-wanded and re-robed children wandered out of the classroom back into the familiar stone work hallway, all but one that was. Standing in front of Tabatha's desk was visibly annoyed Ravenclaw with her hand on her hip.

"I got lost it's no big deal… castle is like huge…huge, and well, dude… the stairwells, they move…THEY MOVE!" Rhian spat out as she emphasized the last words with hand movements.

Tabatha listened intently as she silently enjoyed the theatrics until she was given a moment to squeeze in a response. "Fine Rhian, your new here I'll give you that. However I'm going to assume that from now own you know your way around and can be in class on time?"

"Did you hear me… THEY MOVE!" Rhian again emphasized with gestures.

"If you're having trouble I can find you a map or perhaps I can just find a house elf to escort you here every day since you're so easily confused" Tabatha spoke giving Rhian a mischievous smile.

Rhian rolled her eyes up and blew a lock of purple hair out of her eyes. "No, I think I'll manage." She then gave a cocky smile back.

"Wonderful no more tardies then," Tabatha beamed as she stood up and started to walk Rhian to the door. "Till tomorrow'' Tabatha pushed the door open. Just before crossing the thresh hold Rhian paused and looked back.

"Hey Professor Rewolf? How did you know it was me that came in?"

"There are twenty on the roster, only nineteen showed up. You don't think id recognize you after a transatlantic trip together?" Tabatha quipped as she continued to move Rhian out of the classroom.

"Hey your pretty sneaky"….Rhian eyes gave a playful twist as the door slowly closed.

Finally Tabatha was alone. She slide down the wooden door and sat on the floor cupping her head I her hands as Keir stalked over and lay beside her his head on her lap.

"Yeah I know, we have to down there sometime." Tabatha spoke to her companion as she rubbed behind his right ear.

Tabatha closed her eyes. Oh it's been a long day, summer… life. Slowly she let her breath slow as her mind took her to a plane of nothingness as she tried to calm her restless mind. After a long period of time her eyes opened. The light in the room had an orange glow as the sun set, it was well past dinner but she didn't mind she wasn't hungry. She had other things on her mind. Stand up Tabatha opened the classroom door and her and Keir made their way down to the dungeon.

Pausing at the familiar potions master's door Tabatha paused. Closing her eyes she mustard every ounce of courage. Slowly she raised her hand and knocked on the door.

"Come" resounded the dark silky yet distracted voice Tabatha had often heard in her dreams both sleeping and awake this past summer.

Taking a deep swallow Tabatha pushed the door open and stepped into the room. Across the room the tall Byronic potions master looked up. His black eyes caught hers as his mouth opened a bit in surprise as a ripple of emotion crossed his face. In a moment however it was gone and with a whoosh of black hair Severus was once again looking down at his work at hand.

Tabatha stood for a moment, just enough to let her take in what had happened. Then looking away she quickly went to her own room pushed open the door and closed it in hast. The room was just as she left it. Everything in its place as the morning she fled Hogwarts in search of her soul. Sitting on the bed her mind thought of his face. "It's better this way" she resolved, and buried her head in her pillows and quietly wept.

On the other side of the door, a pair of black eyes burned after her. "She didn't say a word."

A/N: Thank you everyone for your reviews! I love hearing feedback! Yes Rhian is important, but how so will have to be seen . As for Tabatha and Severus making up, well I think both are going through a lot of feelings, so we will have to see how that works out now won't we ;). Please Review! your enjoyment keeps me going :D


End file.
